In Another World
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: Like many of us, we all want to go into one of our favorite universes. When her life turned upside down for the worst, it flips again. In the Avengers' world. What happens when she lives and befriends each Avenger and some others along the way? Huh? Why is some of her memories missing? Who are these people? What do they want? Can the Avengers help her? Or ruin her even further?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the Marvel series!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_A figure stood on top of high rise building, looking down at the moving cards and the innocent people walking by without knowing the potential danger, that looms over them. _

_The coat the figure wore, flapped in the high attitude with the hood drawn over the figure's eyes._

_Drawing out a breath, it became frosted and the ice crystals clinked together like glass. _

_Hearing yelling from behind, the figure turned to see a pack of kids. The figure smiled sadly but remembering something, the smile turned malicious._

_Lights and explosions sounded the night sky… _

_The noise carrying off. _

_Groups of people lay on the floor, scattered. Some attempted to get up and fight back but some laid where they were. _

_A boy with platinum blond hair and another with black hair and dark skin yelled at the figure- not in anger though but in desperate plea- as the figure had a tear drop from their eyes and slid down the cheek. _

_Turning around, with arms out, the figure leaned back. Lightning and thunder crackled above and thunder clouds rolled in the sky. The figure's head turned towards the scattered people, eyes scanning across their faces. When finally laying upon the two boys, the smile turned sad as the figure spoke. _

_Arms came together into a booming clap and waves of bright light flashed. They covered their eyes and when it died down, they looked to see the figure was gone with a circle of black around where the figure stood. _

'_I'm sorry'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A groan was sounded as brown eyes opened to see halls of gold. She felt herself being choked but no one was choking her. She scrambled to breathe in with a loud gasp before oxygen was inhaled into her lungs. She held it for a while, her heart beating against her chest before she let out a strangled breath before taking in a few more desperate breaths. As she did, her breaths became less labored as she allowed her muscles to relax.

She stared motionless at the high ceiling for a while, trying to re-call her memories . They were hazy and jumbled around, making it useless. Her throat was parched and her stomach was drained of whatever food it had before.

She struggled to get up but pain racked against her body. She let out a silent yell of pain, her muscles immediately tensing. Opting to go back to relaxing, she hoped someone would find her. Well someone _friendly._

She blinked a few times, her eyes getting heavy. She decided to let them close for a while and her eyes were immediately on alert, listening for any motion. She begun to breathe deep and slow, an exercise, she realized, that she did often.

She heard faint tapping on the cold floor she lay and her eyebrows furrowed together. She begun to guess. Judging by the light footing and soft walking, it was clearly a women who was used to walking like this. She could heard a faint sound like fabric dragging on the floor but she could be mistaken.

She also realized, another pair of footsteps followed. They were heavier but held elegance. A man.

The sounds of heavy door made her open her eyes as she attempted to lift her head. She realized, the doors were extremely tall and made out of the finest and luxurious materials but her eyes landed across onto two people.

A man and a women. As she had predicted.

She watched a woman who held kindness and no hostility whatsoever but it didn't mean she wasn't strong. In fact, something in the girl, told her that this women could easily fight on her own if she needed to. The man, made her eyes go slightly wide.

The man was very good-looking. He had black hair that was slick back and wore green and gold, that went well with each other. His green eyes met brown as her body felt like running or hiding- a feeling that she used to when she met utter strangers.

The women walked over with the man in toll; who studied her.

The girl tried to get up but pain racked against her body once more as she let out another silent yell before quickly falling back onto the floor. However, the women had managed to get there in time and supported her neck with her warm hands.

That's when she blacked out, the last things she saw was the beautiful green eyes staring at her.

Frigga watched as the young girl black out from her pain as her motherly instincts told her to protect her. She gently hugged her and realized she was frail for her age and was very cold. "Loki." Said Frigga, as she turned to her son, "Go to the healers and tell them to get ready. She is in need of help."

Loki nodded, taking one more glance at the girl whose brown eyes peeked at his green eyes before they closed once more. He quickly turned around to go to the healers and on his way, his thoughts wandered to the girl.

She was indeed small and frail. Despite the clothes she wore, Loki could see how thin she was. He may not know much about adolescents but he knew she was below the average. He opened the doors to the Healers and told them about the strange intruder in the library hall as they rushed out.

Not long after, they brought in the girl who lay on top of the table. They slowly removed the clothes and Loki watched as each clothing item was removed. He blinked as he counted.

The coat was removed that was 1. The scarf was removed, that didn't count. The strange jacket was removed (a.k.a. the hoodie) was removed….that was 2. The tee shirt was removed, 3. Then came the turtle neck, and more came after. He counted up to 8 and healers that removed the last two clothing which, covering her chest with long piece of fabric. There were wound cuts and bruises that littered onto her skin and her legs were burnt somehow.

Frigga watched and instructed several hand-maidens to find several clothing articles for the girl- seeing the amount of layers she wore.

As the healers were working on her, they heard a gasp coming from the girl. Her eyes flew open and they were looking around, the healers face. Frigga went over and held her hand as she began to cry all of a sudden.

"No more….no more pain….stop….please…." she croaked as Frigga attempted to calm the girl with the help of the other nurses.

"It will all over soon…." Soothed Frigga, patting her damp hair.

"That's what they all say….they always say that…." Choked the girl, her eyes squeezing shut with pain.

The healers had stopped, doing as best as they could, as the girl slowly sat up. Loki watched as her thin arms wrap around themselves, her legs being drawn to her chest. He could guess, his hand would easily wrap themselves around those wrists and carry her easily as if she was a mere child.

His mind wandered over to Thor. He imagined what he would do once, he met this young adolescent. He shook off the image of Thor hugging the girl with one of his bone crushing hugs. No, it would not be wise to introduce the God of Thunder to the girl until she was able to flee- if she realized what peril she was in.

He watched the girl walk shakily, despite the healers' plea, muttering she was fine and she was able to walk a few measly steps. They carefully led the girl to a warm fluffy bed and once she crawled in, she was clearly drained.

Frigga watched over the child as her eyes slowly closed before she gave a meek and tired smile to the goddess, hoarsely saying 'thank you'. The goddess merely smiled warmly before touching her forehead before the girl had drifted off to sleep.

"I will go and report our new guest to Odin. Hopefully, once she has woken up and is ready to talk, we will know how she ended up here." spoke Frigga as she walked to Loki.

He nodded. "Should we also tell Thor? If he finds out an...intruder has somehow gotten past the defences of Asgard, he might take it differently." said Loki, glancing at the girl.

Frigga smiled a bit. "We'll both tell them."

Meanwhile, the girl snored a bit soundly and made mumbling sounds but she was able to somewhat listen to the goddess and the god's conversation… _Odin….isn't that the name….of the king of Asgard….?_ she thought confusingly.

She drifted off to darkness and amongst them where scenes…. she flailed and cried at them and gripped her head, screaming. "Hunter….! Jayden….! Where are you?! Where is everyone….?! HEY!"

The girl gasped and she could feel the sweat sticking onto her skin. She looked around and saw beautiful structures of gold and white, and everything seemed to be in peace. It was clear...she was not at home.

She slowly rose out of her bed, straining at the stiff muscles and looked at her arms. She could see the bruises on her arms and felt confused. When did she get them?

She groaned and saw a pitcher of water and a glass filled with the liquid. She reached out and grabbed the cup, bringing the liquid to her throat. She licked her lips after draining it and having two more glasses before being satisfied. _Strange how sweet water tastes when you're desperate…_ she thought to herself. She ran her hands through her long thick black hair and realized it had gotten near her waist.

She merely sighed and looked for something to tie it up with… there was none.

"It seems you are awake." said a voice.

The girl jumped and looked towards the source of the voice to see a kind woman. Realization hit her as she opened her mouth in a "O".

Frigga smiled and walked over to the girl who sat with ease. "You do not fear me." she spoke.

"I have no reason to."

"Why is that?"

"You could've done many things to me while I was asleep. But you merely patched me up and led me to a soft warm bed. I have no reason to fear a person who treats a person with such...kindness." she said, struggling with her words.

Frigga smiled as she spoke again, "Also, you don't seem the one to do so."

Frigga looked at her as the girl steadily stood up on her own two feet. "Do you feel better?"

The girl tested her muscles and nodded, beaming at the goddess. "Yup."

Frigga nodded and looked at her, "My husband and King will want to see you." she said as the girl looked slightly alarmed, quickly looking down her clothes. SHe could sense the unease as she giggled.

"Don't worry. I have asked to have a bath and fresh clothes for you to wear." spoke Frigga, gently leading the girl the way. She heard a sound of relief as they saw a bath full of water with fresh fragrance.

The handmaidens reached out to help her as the girl took off her clothes in private before they begun to wash her. They spoke how thick her hair was and how strong they were as the girl merely blushed and mumbled a thank you.

After several washing and drying, the girl was fitted in a pink and white dress, her hair that was now dry and being braided. Frigga watched the girl fidget and pat down her dress several times before speaking up, "Are you not comfortable?"

The girl snapped her head up before shaking her hands, "No no….its just...I've barely wore dresses and I usually dress in numerous layers to keep myself warm...and I usually wear pants and boots…" she spoke, drifting off as she did.

Frigga nodded, remembering the clothes she wore in the first place. "I thought that would happen." she said as she gently picked up a pair of cafe brown pants as the girl beamed. She slipped them on and slipped a pair of brown boots on before feeling even better.

"Thank you...again. For all of this." said the girl as they made their way to the Throne room.

"You are welcome." spoke Frigga as she walked towards a large set of doors. Two guards stood and bowed to Frigga before she turned to the girl. "Now… I want you to stay here until you are told to."

The girl nodded and hid her hands behind her back, so she wouldn't fidget. Frigga patted her shoulder before entering the throne room.

The girl shifted her footing, thankful for the goddess. She didn't know which goddess she was but she knew she was a higher power than her. Any choices she made, would lead to her fate.

The door opened as she took in a deep breath before letting it out. _Time to face the king._

Odin sat at his throne, looking down on the 'guest'. Her looks and actions seemed harmless and held no ill will but he could sense something in the girl that made him slightly uneasy. Thor and Loki watched the girl who was seemed so tiny to them as she nodded to Frigga who smiled and nodded.

She stood in front of Odin and quickly knelt down and bowed. "Your Highness." she spoke, loudly and clearly. Odin nodded as he spoke. "Roise."

"Sir." she spoke and stood up, looking at Odin straight in the eye. She had her hands in front, one of her hands holding her wrist as they were both clenched into a fist.

"What is your name?" asked Odin.

"My name is…." she said before her face scurnched up. She widened her eyes and shook her head. "My name….I...my apologies… my name….is…"

Frigga and the others watched her in sudden worry. She had forgotten her own name. She hissed as pain hit her head but she remembered. "Sorry… my lord...I had almost forgotten my name along with other things." she said, "my name is Adrianna Evelyn Chang."

Odin stared at her and examined her. Her face slightly sharp but it was rounded, reminding him a child. Her brown eyes were bright and innocent but he could see the hidden fire that burned in them. Her face was slightly pale but it was a healthy colour nonetheless. Her black hair caught the light as gleamed a bit.

"Do you know who I am or where you are?" he asked.

Adrianna blinked a bit before tilting her head to the side, thinking. "You are Odin...you are the Allfather and… ruler of Asgard… and we are in Asgard, are we not?" she asked, almost scared of getting it wrong.

Odin nodded and noticed the uneasiness in her. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes. A bit." she said immediately.

"You do not lie."

"How can one even lie in front of a god and not withstand punishment if so?" she said, sounding a bit bolder.

Odin smirked as Frigga smiled a bit. "You are honest."

"I try." she said, smiling sheepishly and shrugging a bit.

"Why are you here on Asgard?"

Adrianna stared at the Allfather, clearly troubled. "I…..I'm not sure actually." she spoke.

Loki rose an eyebrow as he spoke, "What do you mean you are unsure? One does not easily enter Asgard and does not go unalert by Heimdall."

Adriann turned to him, placing her hand on her hip and scratched the back of her neck. "Like I said, I'm unsure. I didn't know I was able to travel to the places of god….well probably except the gods of Olympus though…" everyone stared at her immediately and flinched a bit, "but that was only in an emergency or I was allowed access to...Zeus. was quite harsh." she spoke, sighing in irritation.

"You know the gods of Olympus?" said Odin, staring at her.

"It was…. something that could not go unnoticed…." she said, looking down.

"How so?"

There was a slight silence as she seemed to be remembering. "EDEN."

"What?"

"EDEN." she said as she looked at Odin. "It's an organization that believed in something that probably caused the gods to intervene."

"In what…?" said Odin, learning closer and readying his spear.

"... They believed they could there own….their own god." spoke Adrianna, flatly.

"What?"

"At home…. no one is sure if God...or gods actually do exist and they wanted to create their own god to….manage humanity." spoke Adrianna.

"Humanity… you are from Midgard?" said Odin as Adrianna sucked in a breath and pinched her face.

"Well...yes...but I'm not literally from here….in this world." she said. "I'm from a complete different world."

"Another world?" asked Thor.

Adrianna nodded and looked at Thor, "I'm from another plane of existence." she said, "I guess I was so desperate to escape that I somehow travelled all the way here. "

"Escape?"

Adrianna's eyes went dark and her face went grim. "Yes… escape."

"From what….?" asked Odin.

Adrianna looked at Odin and had a broken smile as he sat taller. He didn't like this. "Escape from myself."

Adrianna sat at one of the rooms that was given by Odin as he told her to rest, realizing that she needed time to herself. She looked at her hands and flexed them, her fingers tingling. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. _I guess this place is the best….Since I'm here...that means I can probably go to Xaviers' School for mutants and ask for help….if it exists yet that is. The Avengers…? No...not even yet._

She sighed once more and her body was itching to move. She began to pace around and heard the door open. She looked and saw Loki as she remembered. Seeing him up for real was quite different than on screen.

"You are pacing." he noted after they had a smalls tare off.

"Yes. People do that when their nervous or thinking. I am doing both." she said, raising a finger before pacing again.

"Why?" as she stopped.

"I guess I move around a lot despite not doing it enough. I guess the itch for fighting?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

Loki stared at her before nodding. "I suppose it would be best if you had a tour around."

Adrianna looked at him in surprise, blinking several times. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now hurry up so you don't waste my time." he said turning around. Adrianna quickly followed and thought, _You're a frickin god...you have plenty of time._

Loki showed Adrianna the numerous gardens as she smelled and examined every plant with awe and the libraries as she marvelled at the shelves of books- despite not being able to read their language despite speaking her own. He showed her the armory where the Master Dwarf worked as she eyed the weapons with interest and bowed in respect to the Master Dwarf who merely nodded shortly. He showed her the stables where the horses were kept and every place that were of interest. He showed her the sparing grounds last, seeing Thor and several people spar.

Loki watched her fidget with interest and scanned each fighter. "Do you like fighting?"

Adrianna snapped her head up at him and blinked, "Uh...kind of… I can really say I like _fighting…_ since I'm more of the neutral type but….I guess I enjoy the thrill of it?" she said, "I don't know really." shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Loki merely said nothing as Thor looked at up. He saw his brother and the new guest to Asgard. Although, she could be a potential threat, Adrianna seemed someone whom he could trust.

"Brother!" Adrianna!" he yelled, drawing some attention the god of Thunder. The two looked at him as Adrianna waved at him. "Come down!" he yelled.

Adrianna seemed reluctant but she obliged with Loki following behind.

Thor walked over and scaled her. "What brings you here to the sparring grounds?"

"Ah...Loki was showing me around Asgard...well the Palace that is and I kind of...got interested." spoke Adrianna, glancing at Loki.

"Have you ever wield a sword before?" asked Thor.

"I have." spoke Adrianna confidently, "Not just...not like these ones." before trailing off.

Thor seemed to be pleased as he got the lightest sword he could find before handing it to Adrianna. "Brother, that is not wise for-"

Everyone watched Adrianna take a step back and begun to flipping the sword, slicing the air and using it better than they had expected. Adrianna held the sword upward and examined the blade. "Light...thin… probably only good for quick fighting not really something you use in a standard fighting." she said quickly, gently sliding her finger on the metal.

"You seem to know a thing or two about weapons, lady Adrianna." said Thor, the urge to challenge her to a fight growing.

"A bit." she said, smiling sheepishly, "Let's say I have a...thing for weapons."

"Then you know how to fight."

"ehhh….. I guess?"

Thor beamed and Loki saw this. Before he could stop Thor, he had already pulled Adrianna to be fitted in light armor who let out a yelp. Loki merely could watch as he saw her emerged in light armor, somewhat like Sif.

Sif and the others, watched from the side lines as Thor held a sword and Adrianna did the same. "Come at me, Lady Adrianna. Do not hold back." he said.

Adrianna swallowed a bit and let out a sigh, "If you say so." she said. Thor smirked as he watched her test the weight of her sword and the next thing they knew, Adrianna had already charged. Thor stopped her block and felt his sword quiver a bit as Adrianna pressed with both hands.

She kicked Thor who dodged out of the way and she moved her sword in a quick arc to Thor's undefended side as Thor stopped it. Everyone watched in slight awe as Adrianna was holding on her own against Thor who was working up a slight sweat.

Both swords collided with each other as a large grin was on both faces. "You fight well for your stature." said Thor.

Adrianna chuckled, "A praise from a god? I feel honoured." she said, shaking her head a bit.

"Tired?" he said, testing her.

"...Barely." she said. Thor widened his eyes as he felt his hair rising. He heard yelps and Loki could feel static… He widened his eyes as he saw the sand of the sparring field start to move, almost drawn to Adrianna.

Loki could see that Adrianna's smile was growing wider and wider and her eyes were going wild. Her hair was starting to rise as her eyes flickered to a blue colour. Thor didn't seem to be too affected by their current situation and heard tinkling noises. He felt the gold on his clothes being pulled as if magnetized and saw the armor and weapons being drawn.

Everyone who was watching let out yelps and held onto anything that was not metal and buried in the ground as Adrianna jumped back. Her sword was crackling with lightning as Loki and the others widened their eyes.

"Is that…" said Fandral as he ducked a flying sword.

"I believe so." said Hogun.

Thor who seemed unaffected charged at the same time as Adrianna did and when the two collided, there were bursts of lightning. Everyone ducked and some scream as sand and dirt hit them with wind. Loki covered his eyes and when he felt it die down, he looked and saw everything was a slight mess.

Weapons and people were everywhere but none were killed. In the middle of the sparring field however, lay a small crater as Adrianna was still standing and so was Thor- both out of breath. Adrianna looked around, seeing the wildness in her eyes die down and it widened as it saw the damage she did. Her sword fell down; which was now broken and shards were embedded in the ground, and she slowly backed away, her hands going to her face. Fear was stricken across her face as Thor and Loki saw this.

"No...no no nononononono…." she said to herself as she begun to claw at her. "Not again...notagainnonnononono."

Her back was against a wall as she slid down slowly, her eyes wide at the damage she had done. She begun to coil up and they could hear choked sobs. "Lady Adrianna…." said Thor knelting down beside her as Loki placed a tentative hand on her back. He drew back as he was slightly shocked but he did it again, the shocks becoming weaker and weaker. "What is going on?"

The two gods snapped their heads as they saw Odin standing above, surveying the damages and Frigga behind. Their eyes immediately landed on Adrianna who was now rocking herself while crying silently.

They immediately went down, the rest of the people bowing as Frigga knelt in front of Adrianna. "Adrianna…"

"I'm sorry." choked the girl. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it to happen. I'm so sorry….sorry sorry sorry…" those words were the only words that came from the girls mouth as Odin looked at the girl. Thor immediately got up, worried for the girl's safety. "Father, it is not Adrianna's fault. It is-"

Odin raised his hand to silence his son as Thor shut up. Loki watched Odin carefully exam the girl as he spoke. "Adrianna."

The girl flinched but nonetheless, her head rose to look at the Allfather. They saw how red her eyes were and how defeated it look. Her face stricken with guilt and fear. Odin held out his hand as he gently took the girl's hand, noting the sparks of electricity. He urged her to get up as she did shakily, Thor supporting her footing.

Odin placed a hand on top of the girl's head as she flinched and whimpered, his eye's softening. "It is alright...you have suffered a lot haven't you?"

She whimpered a bit before tears begun to fall once more, silent. The three warriors and Sif came closer and saw the girl up close. She seemed so frail and barely even dangerous compared to the one they saw before.

Frigga took the poor girl and hugged her as Adrianna cried again. "I'm scared." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers~!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Adrianna sat on her bed, crossing her legs over each other and having her elbows on her knees. Her hands was on her forehead, a curtain of her hair blocking most of the walls of Asgard.

She let out a deep breath in and let out a large sigh.

She had done it again… _although it could've been way worse._ She thought. A flash of painful memories went through her head and there was a slight throbbing in her head. She immediately lied back onto the bed, trying to relax. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her heart…

_Maybe I should tell them…_ thought Adrianna, breathing out with her mouth. _ Their gods… if anything happens… they can easily deal with me. Also, I don't have as much power here...probably because I'm from another dimension… so it'll take some time to adjust and we all know how that'll end up. _ she thought dryly.

She heard the faint tapping from the door and she looked as the door opened. There stood Loki as Adrianna blushed a bit but it quickly was died down as she got up, standing on her feet. She swayed a bit, due to the rush of blood but after a while it was fine.

"Hi…" said Adrianna to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Hello." he said back, as he walked forward. She took note of the tray of snacks in his hands, the doors closing. He walked over to the small table and chairs and sat in it, fluidly. She stood there, watching him as he did the same. "Well?"

Adrianna jumped and mumbled a bit, "Sorry." she said, sitting herself into the chair. Her hands immediately begun to fiddle with each other as Loki watched her. He had no idea why he was even in the same room as her nor why he was so interested in her. "So…" she coughed, blinking brightly at him. "What brings you to visit me….?" she asked tentatively.

Loki merely smirked a bit before taking a sip from his drink and Adrianna did the same, "I was merely bored and decided to come here. Also my mother also noted that you hadn't eaten anything since you came here." as he gestured to the bowl of warm soup and a loaf of bread. There were an array of fruits as her eyes immediately sparkled.

"So can I eat it?" she asked, her voice stuttering for a slight moment.

Loki merely nodded as she took the bowl of soup and begun to eat. He watched as she ate it eagerly, taking a moment to breathe before resuming.

Not long since she started eating, the tray of food was gone. She wiped her mouth with the napkin and slightly bowed to Loki, "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." responded Loki as he spotted a piece of vegetable stuck on her cheek. He found it amusing how it even gotten there in the first place as he took her napkin and wiped it off. Adrianna flinched and blushed a bit but she saw the piece of vegetable and merely "O".

Loki chuckled, finding her amusing as she leaned back into her chair- clearly satisfied. He was thinking of asking what happened at the sparring grounds as he watched Adrianna drift off a bit. He needed her trust but he wasn't sure she could be trusted.

"Back at home…" spoke Adrianna, jogging Loki from his thoughts as he watched Adrianna watch him with one eye open, "I was never considered normal… at first when I was little, it was just probably a stage for me since my family was not normal and I didn't have actual friends to be with… but after a few years, accepting the fact I was….unique to put it lightly, an event sent everything in motion and from there my life became even more weird." she said with a short chuckle.

Loki stared at her as she opened both of her eyes, as they looked at his green eyes- her eyes dulled in thought. "I could tell you about the events that transpired but it would take too long but… long story short, everything led to one thing and it….went out of control. I couldn't keep my insanity in check…. my anger...no my rage took over and I'm not exactly stable." she said, pointing to her head. She let out shaky sigh and looked at Loki, her eyes starting to water. "I hurt so many people….Loki. I lost a lot of the people I loved and those who weren't affected, I…. forced myself to part away from them."

Loki could see she was beginning to break down as he sat closer. "What you saw...in the sparring grounds-" she choked, "was part of my insanity… It's disgusting- sad really… I can never getting excited or I will lose it but I can never express myself without being what you would say go overboard. It's either being very flat or expressive. " she said, as her voice cracked.

She placed both of her hands onto her eyes, as tears were streaming. Thoughts were coming to her and she was losing control.

Loki sat there watching the girl caught in her own despair and thoughts before he was in his own thoughts.

Elsewhere, Thor was with Sif and the Three Warriors, talking about Adrianna.

"That girl is a danger to Asgard." said Sif, holding her weapon. "Why does the Allfather still keep her here?"

"Father has his reasons for keeping Lady Adrianna here." said Thor, looking at Sif before to the rest, "And I believe also allowing Adrianna to stay here will help get better."

"Get better?" said Frandral, "What do you mean by that, Thor?"

"You did not see her face but she was very afraid." said Thor, remembering her face. "I have no idea what but Lady Adrianna is not a threat to Asgard."

"That is until she actually becomes one." said Volstagg.

"Still, how _did _she end up on Asgard? Heimdall did not alert her presence and she did not travel through the bifrost." asked Sif.

"Even Lady Adrianna does not know." said Thor.

The doors opened as they saw Loki as Thor got up, "Brother, how is Lady Adrianna?"

Loki looked at Thor, his hand holding something behind his back. Adrianna peek from Loki's back, shocking everyone as she let out a tentative wave. "Hi…"

"Lady Adrianna! Are you well enough to even-"

Adrianna took in a deep breath and step from Loki, looking at them. "I'll tell you everything." she said, shocking everyone.

"What?" said Sif.

Adrianna spoke as she moved her hands, "Look...I understand what I did at the Sparring grounds makes everyone think I'm a threat to Asgard and even more so, I ended up here without anyone noticing- which gives you a good reason to think I am one. But I'm not." she said, taking in a deep breath looking at everyone. "I had my fair share- if not more- of trust and enemies. Heck, I nearly got myself killed in seven different situations at the same time." as she rolled her eyes and shuddering at the memory.

"Anyway, in order to accept my trust, I will tell you what you need to know and the truth about me." she said, placing a hand on her heart. "and if you deem, I'm too… dangerous, you are free to lock me up or banish me from Asgard- I promise."

The others looked at her as Thor walked up to Adrianna, as she kept her gaze at him. There was a small silence between them before he placed a hand on her shoulder before giving her a smile. She gave him a grin as Loki nodded at Adrianna.

The girl stood in the Throne room, with Odin and Frigga looking down at her with Thor, Sif, the three warriors, and Loki.

Adrianna took a deep breath before clearing her throat. She had told the same thing to Odin and Frigga and they decided to hold it in the Throne room where it seemed appropriate.

"I believe I should start from the beginning." spoke Adrianna. "My name is Adrianna Evelyn Chang. I come from Earth….or Midgard- is it?" she asked, looking at Loki who nodded, before she resumed. "Yeah Midgard. As some of you know, I'm not from this world or to be more exact, from this dimension. If you were to find out about me, I believe you wouldn't find much about me since technically I do not exist." she said, looking at everyone. "Now… I have never been what you considered normal since I was young since my family was not either and after a few years, accepting the fact that how I am, an event transpired and everything went out of control."

"And what are you?" asked Odin, looking at the girl.

"As you can see," as Adrianna held her arms out baring herself to the gods, "I appear to be like you or actually Man. I believe I am still human or mortal but there are many- if not all- that believe we are not….for you see, I am an ESPER."

Night had fallen onto Asgard as Adrianna looked at the shining city. She was dressed in another dress like attire, as Adrianna had told truthfully she felt much better in shirts and pants then dresses. Sif and Adrianna had shaken hands, which brought relief to her- since the female warrior did not see her as a MAJOR threat but she knew it would take time to gain the she-warrior's full trust.

Thor introduced Adrianna to the three warriors and she felt she was going to get along with them- with the slight exception with Frandral but a friend nonetheless. Thor was more than happy to have her at Asgard and the Queen and King of Asgard had allowed her to stay. And there was Loki.

She could feel that she was getting along with the God of Mischief and Lies quite well and he seemed more open to her than she had observed with other accompany. She glanced at her clothes and did a twirl. She wore a white shirt and dark pants with brown boots that weren't too tall. Frigga had given her a slight dress that was red and white and smiled at her. A small cloak was over her, keeping her warm. She had her hair tied into a ponytail, keeping her hair away from her vision despite some of the handmaidens insistence to keep it down.

She was more of a tomboy and a fighter. Not a lady. It wasn't practical for her since she moved a lot and the work of becoming a lady would be lost. Her brown eyes settled back to the city and saw the vast night.

_This is nothing like back at home…_ she thought as a frown was upon her face, _but… it reminds me of it…_

Her heart clenched at the thought back at her old world as she gripped the stone balcony and her lips were thinned. She gripped her chest, in order to lessen the pain but it did not. "I can never go back home even if I wanted to." she said out loud.

"Do you?" said a voice as Adrianna let out a yelp and looked back.

There she saw Odin and she widened her eyes, bowing to him. "My lord." she said.

Odin walked forward and he looked at her as the young girl swallowed and stared at him. "You were brave to tell us everything, Adrianna." he said.

She shuffled her feet a bit, "I would not say brave exactly, my lord. It was either telling you the truth and gain your trust or hide and suffer the consciences and be shunned- which is something I have experienced to know what to do."

* * *

_Adrianna stood with her back against the wall with her arms across her chest, near the door as a group of people surrounded her, either sitting or standing- all looking grim. Everyone was mangled and injured but none were life threatening nor were any opting for rest. The matter at hand, was too important for sleep. _

"_So you knew…" said the boy with the platinum blond hair, looking at Adrianna seriously. _

_The girl merely closed her eyes slowly and kept them shut for a while before opening them, looking all of them in the end. "Yes."_

_The boy smashed his hand against the metal table as it was immediately crushed and crumpled like aluminum foil- "Why?!" he growled as he turned to her- his eyes filled with betrayal and sadness._

_Adrianna was emotionless as his mouth quivered as he bit his lip, enough to draw out blood. _

"_Why?" she said, her emotions getting the best of her, "How was I going to tell you in the first place? You thought I could just tell you, fully aware all of your reactions? Besides, it was none of your concern to begin with and it didn't need to involve you-"_

"_Fuck that!" yelled the boy, marching up to her as he took hold of her shoulders, making her look at him in the eye, "Do you not trust us!?" _

"_I do." she said as his grip lightened, "But not enough the way you think I do." she said, flatly. _

"_...what…." he said, placing his head onto her shoulder, his voice cracking. "How can you even say that…." _

_Adrianna looked upwards, her eyes dulled and almost dead before she separated from him before heading for the door, her shoes echoing in the room. _

"_DO YOU NOT TRUST US?!" yelled a girl who was on the verge of crying. _

_Adrianna stopped at the door and turned around, tears falling down her cheeks yet her eyes were still dead._

"_I do trust you…. but not in everything." she said before opening the door and closing it as she left-_

* * *

Adrianna looked at down at her hands as she flexed them, "I...for some reason most of my memories have been… no.. sorry- " she said as she took in a deep breath and let it out shakily and looked at Odin, "If I did go back home… it would not be as what you would think, my lord."

Odin placed a hand on her shoulder as she flinched, "Only time will tell, Adrianna. Until then, you are welcome to stay on Asgard."

Adrianna gave a small smile to Odin, "and I am deeply grateful, my lord. However, I do wish to ask you of something…."

Odin looked at her as Frigga came from her spot, walking to the girl. "Which is what, my girl?"

Adrianna sucked in her courage and spoke out, hopefully not regretting her next few words, "I wish to be called Edlyn."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Loki put down his book as he rose an eyebrow at Adrianna who was playing with her fingers and dagger in hand. Thor decided it was wise to give the girl a weapon and she was getting use to it. "So you are now being called Edlyn now?

Adrianna twirled the dagger a bit before flopping her hands onto her la, before blowing some air, "Yeah… not one of my greatest moments...actually, I have a lot of moments and sometimes they're so- you know what- yes. It just seemed like I had something to do." she said, speaking rapidly.

Loki stared at the girl for a few more moments before reading his book again, "Edlyn? Why choose that name above all else? Surely, there were more...qualified names."

Adrianna shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly have no bloody idea, Loki. Half of the time, I don't understand myself." she said, throwing her hands in the air, with the dagger hanging loosely between her fingers. "Things pop into my head randomly and I just go with it. And also," she said, bring her hands down and leaning forward, "Edlyn sounded _more_ natural in Asgard than Adrianna does." she said, making hand gestures.

Loki lowered his book down a bit before giving an indication he understood what she was implying before we were left to their own devices. Adrianna was thinking whether or not she should've chosen a better name but it was too late now and she knew she could easily adopt it.

She closed her eyes before she sheathed the gleaming dagger and held it in her hands. She took in a deep breath and leaned against her chair, wandering into her thoughts.

* * *

_Adrianna opened her eyes as she stood in a street. She took a look around and immediately, she had a fair idea of where she was. _

'_Well…isn't this weird?' she thought to herself as she wanderless walked amongst the american people. Obviously, they couldn't see her because they didn't give any indication to the Asgardian clothing she wore or the outrageous fact a woman was wearing pants. _

_She skipped and took in the fashion wear. 'Totally not my time' she thought, twitching at the dresses/skirts. _

_She felt something pulling her towards something and without any questions, begun to follow it. She saw a boy who was well below the average standard of his age and he was being surrounded by kids that were much larger than him._

_Adrianna sighed and rotated her shoulder, she had dealt with bullies before and grimaced. _

"_Hey give it back!" yelled the smaller boy as the other kids laughed at him, who were holding his sketchbook in the air. _

"_Aww...what is the little boy going to do? Call for your daddy? Oh wait, you don't have one!" mocked one of the boys as Adrianna's temper was starting to rise. 'Oh great...not one of these kids again….' she thought as she gritted her teeth as she remembered someone she held dear. _

_The smaller boy held his ground and was clenching his fists. The other kids laughed and mocked at him as Adrianna begun walking forward. 'That's it...' _ _She waved her arms around herself and she felt herself being pulled…._

* * *

She looked down and saw her attire and snapped her fingers. It rang through the alley but the boys didn't give any indication of hearing it. She felt the clothes around her being tugged and lifted as she closed her eyes. Opening them, she saw she had a cap over her eyes and she was slightly taller. Her body was much larger and she smirked.

She wore a simple white shirt with a pair of pants, jacket, and shoes. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, hiding most of her face. She walked forward and tapped one of the boys' shoulder.

"Excuse me but could you please stop?" she said, her voice much deeper but not a lot.

They all turned and saw her, as Adrianna stuffed her hands into her pocket. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it? You friends with this shrimp?"

Adrianna shrugged, "Perhaps I am. What? You gonna beat me up?"

"We will if you don't get out of here!" threatened one of them.

"You know, I despise people like you… feeling pretty big by bullying those smaller than you. You ain't a man or a boy….you're just a child." she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're any bigger than this kid!" said another.

"Even the little guys can make a difference. I won't say this again. Stop what you're doing and get out of here or don't make me do something drastic boys." she said, thumbing the way out.

The boys laughed and reached out as she sighed, "Fine be it that way."

Almost immediately, she kicked one of them in the gut hard as he sucked in a breath as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the ground as she elbowed him on the back. He let out a painful cry as he fell to the floor as she jumped onto his back, hard with her heel.

The other two dashed to grab her as she merely jumped back, with her hands behind her back as they toppled each other. She looked at the smaller boy as she smirked, grabbing her smirk.

'_Watch this' _heard the boy in his head as he gasped. He watched her pull the scarf free as it expanded and she twirled it, making her disappear. They all watched wide eyed as the smaller boy felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw Adrianna as she smirked and place a finger over lips, winking at him before she was floating behind the three bullies.

Steve gasped at this as the bullies turned and saw this, widening their eyes. Adrianna smirked as she threw her hands out as a large gust of wind hit the bullies as Steve was barely affected.

They all screamed as paper and cans tumbled in the wind as Adrianna glared at them.

She made herself disappear as the bullies yelped but Steve was unaware of this. She picked him by the shoulders as he let out a yelp but Adrianna whispered to him. "They can't see me or hear me. Play along okay?" she said, winking.

Steve nodded and beamed as she lifted Steve high above the ground but not high enough in case she dropped him. Steve spreaded out his hands as Adrianna told him to thrust them forward.

He did as objects like cans and paper floated in mid air and blew at the bullies.

"H-Help!" cried one of the boys as they all started getting up and running, tripping over each other as they screamed.

Adrianna let out a roar of laughter and gripped her stomach, landing on the ground with a thud. Instead of making any indications of pain, she just laughed harder as Steve was lowered towards the ground softly. Steve begun laughing as the two's joy rang throughout the street.

"Oh my god, did you see there faces?!" said Adrianna as Steve nodded who was calming down. Adrianna, on the other hand, was hitting the brick walls who was still laughing until she sucked in a breath and held it before letting out with a "BWAH!" before reducing to giggles.

"W-Who are you?" asked Steve as Adrianna picked up his sketchbook. She dusted it with her hand and blew it, as a soft wind blew all the specks of dust away before handing it back to Steve.

"The name is…." she blinked remembering something. _ 'I guess I should use my new name… to get used to it and all.' _"Edlyn. Edlyn Maxwell." she said as Steve held out his hand.

"Steve Rogers. Thanks for helping me...uh…."

"Ma'am." she said, as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "But call me Ed. In this form." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ma'am? But...you look like a boy though...Edlyn…" said Steve, who was confused.

Adrianna let out an 'Ah' before she pulled her hat away. She dropped it as it disappeared in a shimmer as Steve gasped before seeing Adrianna snap her fingers. She closed her eyes and almost immediately, her physical features disappeared from male to female as she was about the same height as young Steve.

"Oh wow…." said Steve with widened eyes. Adrianna chuckled as she tied her scarf around her neck before putting her hands into her pockets.

"Yep. This is the real me. I'm actually a girl not a boy but…" she shrugged, "You know how it is. Being a girl here. Although, it would've been much more funnier if I was though."

Steve laughed, "It would." he said, his eyes twinkling. "So… w-what are you… I mean how could you-"

Adrianna smirked, "Believe it or not, I am human. Although some would tell you other wise…" she said, rolling her eyes, "But if you want to be more specific, I am an ESPER."

"An...ESPER?" asked Steve confused.

"Basically just a person with supernatural powers." she said, putting it simply. _'No need to make it more complicated… after all, people with supernatural powers are called Mutants in this universe'_ she thought.

"Oooh…" said Steve as he heard another set of feet running towards them.

Steve looked as Adrianna made her hat reappear as she put it on her head, her hair immediately becoming folded in.

"Steve!" said another boy who was much healthier than Steve.

"Bucky!" said Steve, glad to see his best friend.

"Are you alright? I heard those bullies saying about how you were floating in the air and making things-"

"Oh yeah…. I'm fine." said Steve, giving his best friend a smile, "Edl- I mean Ed, helped me."

"Ed?"

Adrianna decided to introduce herself to Steve's best friend as she lifted her hat a bit, giving him a smile. "Edlyn Maxwell." she said, holding her hand out. Bucky seemed surprised as Adrianna laughed. "Didn't expect a gal like me to help out did ya?"

Bucky blinked, "Uh no- excuse me I mean no disrespect but-"

Adrianna laughed, "No, you thought right."

"Thought?"

" This little girl beat and scared away Steve's bullies away? She doesn't look that different than Steve." she said, smirking as she read out Bucky's thoughts.

"How did you-"

Adrianna smirked as her features turned back to masculine and she spoke back to her deeper voice as Bucky stared in utter surprise, "Now you can see why. "

"Oh my god…" said Bucky as Steve laughed.

"I know I was surprised myself!" as Adrianna smirked.

"I do that sometimes." she sang.

"James 'Bucky' Barnes, ma'am. Thanks for helping my best bud out." said Bucky as he held out his hand out as they shook.

"I believe you would do the same, Bucky." spoke Adrianna as she smirked, "I have my experiences of fighting bullies off and...also experience it myself."

"You do?" asked Steve in utter surprise as Adrianna turned herself back to her original self.

She pulled her sleeves away and show her thin arms. "This is a surprise...you're just as thin as Steve!" said Bucky.

"Been like this since I can remember. Makes you an easy target." she said rolling her eyes, "Besides, I have a friend who suffers the same. Let's just say we have our backs." she said, trying to remain upbeat.

"What's his name? Or her-" asked Steve as Adrianna smiled.

"Alex. Alex Baxter." she said unconsciously as she immediately kicked herself but she remained indifferent. "Ahem- anyway, I think I've stayed too long. I've got people waiting for me." she said, thumbing towards behind her.

"Oh..okay." Adrianna nodded as she begun to float upwards as Bucky widened his eyes as Adrianna begun to turn around, to fly away.

"Hey wait!" said Steve as he grabbed Adrianna's leg, making her stop.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Will we get to see you again?" he asked.

Adrianna stared at the two, knowing their future as she let out a small breath before smiling. "Only if you want too.

The two boys immediately brightened and beamed, "YES!"

"Than all you have to do is think or call my name." she said, before waving goodbye.

Steve reluctantly let go of her leg as Adrianna flew upwards as she slowly disappeared into thin air.

Not long after, Adrianna was enveloped in warmness as she opened her eyes suddenly as her body jogged like she was kicked. She got up and regretted as the blood in her body flooded down and she had re-adjust herself. She found herself in her bed at Asgard as Frigga smiled at her.

"Good morning Edlyn." said Frigga.

"Lady Frigga…" said Adrianna, blinking at her. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes which she found odd, since she was very much awake on Earth not a few seconds ago. She let out a yawn as Frigga sat at the edge of her bed.

"It was quite amusing to see you fallen asleep and Loki carrying to your room. You've been very tired not to wake up from the 'talk' he and Thor were having."

"Thor? W-why? Did something happen?" I asked, my body going cold. I begun to have cold sweat, gripping my blanket. I didn't fully understand Loki and Thor's relationship with each other than the movies and that was hella useless here.

Frigga patted my hand lightly, reassuring me. "It's fine. Thor had panicked that something had happened to you and Loki told him you had fallen asleep back at the Library and said how it would be bad for your stature if you slept in an uncomfortable pose."

I let out a large sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." I said, placing a hand on my chest to calm my beating heart. Frigga laughed a bit as I laughed a bit along with her.

Adrianna moved her feet as she positioned her stance, as she held two swords. She was sparring with Thor as the others were reculant to spar with her, which brought no surprise to the girl after the first time. "How are you liking things here on Asgard, lady Adrianna-"

She rose an eyebrow at him as he cleared his throat, "I mean Lady Edlyn?"

Adrianna swung her swords into wide arcs as Thor easily held himself as Adrianna kicked back before rotating her shoulders, taking a break. "Asgard is very beautiful and quite warm." smiled Adrianna at Thor as they were walking back to the floor. "I feel quite relaxed here and with some..._exceptions_, it's perfect." she said.

"Exceptions? Is there something the matter, Edlyn?" asked Thor, worriedly.

Adrianna widened her eyes and immediately waved her hands, dismissing it. "No no, it's not like that! It's just me, that's all." she said quickly as she sighed before rubbing the back of her head. "It's just… I fear myself Thor and I don't want to have a repeat of what happened back home in Asgard and also I feel like coming here was no coincidence." she said.

"Coincidence? What makes you say that, lady Edlyn?" asked Thor as they walked in the halls.

"I….it's hard to explain Thor." she said truthfully, "I can't really say anything but it's just a gut feeling...some things are going to happen and I can't dismiss them easily."

Thor looked at the young girl as she grinned at him, brightening their mood. "Well, I guess I'll just deal with it as it comes!" she said, stretching her arms.

"Indeed." nodded Thor.

Adrianna sat in her room, after conversing with Loki about how things worked in Asgard. Despite his attitude, she found the god rather pleasing to talk to. Which was a first.

She lied onto her bed and begun to fall asleep. She had a rather nice dinner with the others and it was quite amusing as most of her friends question how big her stomach was after she ate more than they thought she would. Which also led Thor lifting her up but accidentally thrown her upwards, earning a long series of screams and a lot of "Nope" as she had tried to escape from Thor.

She shuddered at the feeling and tried to go back to sleep. _'I wonder if I'll meet Steve and Bucky again….? I doubt it though….oh what happened if I meet the other people in Marvel? Nah…. it can't" _

Almost instantly though, she felt herself being pulled into slumber and she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different place.

She saw she was in a different place than where she met Steve and Bucky and this place was a lot nicer. There was green grass, fountains, and a huge mansion. Adrianna twitched, "Oh you gotta be kidding me." she said.

She saw a pair of feet walk behind her as she spun around and came into contact with a cute young boy who was obviously well raised in a nice home with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh fudge." she said.

"Who are you?" asked the young boy and in which she knew it was the younger version of a man who would form the most incredible team of mutants and had the ability just as she did. Charles Xavier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Adrianna came face to face with the young child version of Charles Xavier as Adrianna tried to remain calm. She could feel Charles's attempt to pry information from the girl but being a telepath herself- she was able to form large mental barriers in her mind after several pryings from other telepaths.

Charles let out a frustrated noise as Adrianna smirked as she crossed her arms. "Nice try but it'll take a lot more training if you want to get past my mental barriers."

The young boy looked at the teenager girl with surprise, "Y-you're like me?" he asked.

Adrianna thought about it, rubbing her chin. Technically she was still human but she was also an ESPER, which was slightly different than Mutants but she couldn't say she was an ESPER and make Charles think he was an ESPER as well than a Mutant which would also create a disaster in this universe and the future of the X-Men and Xavier's School for the Gifted…

Adrianna looked at the young boy as she smiled, "I have a variety of abilities, Charles. Telepathy, is one of the first I was gifted with."

The young Charles widened his eyes with an open mouth, "So you can-"

'_Yes I can, Charles.'_ thought Adrianna to Charles, who was surprised. Adrianna chuckled before speaking into his mind, _'It feels weird when someone else is talking into your mind than the other way around, does it?'_

He nodded, _'You can read minds as well like me.'_ he said.

'_Yes,'_ she nodded, _'But reading the mind of a person is the surface of a telepath. We are able to do much more which is also a danger to both ourselves and others.'_ she thought to him as she held out her hand to him as he took it. They begun to walk in the rather large garden as she spoke out loud.

"Telepaths, yes we can read the mind of a person, but we can also read the minds of animals since it is not so different." she said, looking at him as he listened intently. "Telepaths are able to control the mind- which is dangerous since we can control the emotions or control people and animals but it is nothing to meddle with, Charles." she said, being serious as he nodded seriously. "One wrong move or with our negative emotions, we can cause a lot of damage and even break them. So you have to be careful with your gift Charles, because it is also a curse and a burden that those with powers we have to bear." said Adrianna, purposely saying the final few words to him.

Charles looked deep in thought before nodding and smiling, "I promise!"

Adrianna smirked, "Good. Oh right, I didn't tell you my name." she said, face-palming herself as she looked at Charles as she held out her hand to him. "My name is Edlyn Maxwell." she said, "Nice to meet you."

Charles shook her hand, "Charles Xavier!"

She heard calls from behind them, that were meant for Charles as Adrianna smiled at him. "Now go on, they'll worry."

Charles looked down, "My parents don't really spend much time with me."

Adrianna smiled as she knelt down, patting Charles head. "But it doesn't mean they also don't love you. Besides, if you're ever lonely, there's always me. See?" she said.

Charles nodded and beamed, giving Adrianna a hug as she did the same before seeing the young telepath run towards the mansion as the maids begun to worry. As they brought him inside, Adrianna waved goodbye to him as Charles did the same before the doors were shut behind him.

Adrianna stood there for a while, with her arms crossed over themselves as she took in the mansion. Soon, this was going to be filled with a lot of people.

She turned around, walking away as she let herself dissolve and being brought somewhere else.

Over the next course of the days, Adrianna had spent her time in the Marvel universe quite well. She conversed well with Loki to the point, they were nearly as close as friends, Thor acted like a worried older brother which struck too close to home but she accepted it, Sif and the three Warriors accepted her, Frigga and Odin over saw her health and her powers, she also was spending her time being pulled to the past versions of the characters we know and love in the Marvel universe.

"So you two are planning to enter into the army." said Adrianna as she and Steve sat in Bucky's apartment.

"Well, I'm sure I will be but Steve…" said Bucky, looking at his best friend.

"I'll be fine, Bucky." said Steve who was determined to get into the army.

Adrianna knew WWII was slowly happening and the Great Depression was ending as she remembered from school. Although most of her knowledge would be useless in this universe, she knew enough. She was in her feminine form but she still wore boy's clothes, telling Steve and Bucky it was much easier to move in this time.

The two (soon to be soldiers) were still amazed at her abilities and she hadn't even shown half of them but despite being still 17ish, she remained the same as she watched the two grow. She had realized she had currency no matter where she went and every so often, Adrianna would bring something for the two to eat. She stuck closer to Steve because he recently lost his mother due to illness and she knew the road that Steve would be taking.

Adrianna brought her hands closer together and smiled at them, "Well when you guys get drafted, be sure to kick some Nazi butts for me will ya?" she said.

"Absolutely!" they both said, grinning at her.

"What would you be doing if we are gone, Edlyn?" asked Bucky, who took a bite of chicken as she had cooked them a warm meal, that would be good for growing muscles and for the future soldiers.

"Gone?" said Adrianna as she thought about them dying. She also begun to think the time she would have to endure when Steve would be encased in ice and Bucky falling off the train and begin at the whims of Hydra...

Steve kicked his best friend in the leg, seeing the look of distraught on his female's friend's face as Bucky let out a yelp, "Not like that Edlyn." said Steve giving her one of his warm smiles, "He meant what would you be doing if we got ourselves accepted and flown to train?"

Adrianna let out a sigh of relief as Bucky gave her an apologetic smile as she looked at them, leaning against her chair. "I'm not sure, really. I mean… I'll see you guys anyway when you get drafted and all- but honestly, I'm not really from here so I can't actually help out with the war efforts like the others."

The two stared at her as she grinned, "Well I could make myself look like a male and get myself drafted." she said as the other two immediately stood up, yelling.

"No!"

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Because you're a women-" said Bucky as Adrianna huffed.

"Bucky. Woman are just as capable of holding a gun and using it as a man. Granted we are slightly weaker than men but it doesn't mean we can't hold against our own." she said, "besides-" as she rolled her eyes, pointing a finger at him with her arms still crossed, "I have used a sword, spear, bow and arrow, and a gun longer and more times than you will."

They all stared at her as Adrianna made a point as she held out of her arms out. Her other hand went to her jacket as she fell like she was dipping into a stream of water and pulled out a gun. They let out a yelp as she begun to quickly loading it and clocking it and undoing it in seconds. She put it on the table and looked at them, "If a woman can load her gun in this amount of time and use it, her enemies don't know what's coming."

Adrianna stood as she watched Bucky get himself in and Steve's numerous attempts. Granted, this was nerve wracking. She had read about how soldiers were tested to get themselves in but seeing it first hand, it was quite different. She saw Bucky off as he hugged her as she had dressed herself feminine like as she shook his hand. "Don't you dare die out there, Soldier." she said seriously as Bucky stood straighter, "Or I swear I will drag your sorry ass from death and get you if you do." she said smirking.

Bucky smiled a bit as he hugged her longer. "Thanks for taking care of me and Steve when we were boys, Edlyn."

Adrianna smiled softly and hugged him, kissing his forehead. "I felt honored to do so." she replied as Bucky held out the photo of her, Bucky, and Steve together. "Take care of him." said Bucky.

Adrianna smiled and saluted to him as Bucky did the same as Bucky begun to follow his future comrades to the field.

'_So this is what they felt like..._' thought Adrianna, thinking about the sweethearts that watched their men leave and some never coming back.

She watched the train go farther and farther as they were going to take them to train as Bucky watched Adrianna watch the recruits go.

She also watched Steve being accepted by Dr. Erskine who asked him to become super soldier. Of course, he didn't know she was there as she made herself invisible but at the platform of where the experiment was taking place, Adrianna watched from afar.

'_Steve'_ thought Adrianna to him as he looked towards the voice. He saw Adrianna as she smiled encouragingly as he smiled- he was glad someone he knew was there. Even for a moment. She had to bear watching Steve scream at the pain as he got himself transformed, Dr. Erskine getting killed, and Steve running after the killer.

Amidst all of that, Adrianna stood next to Steve as she kept herself invisible. "How are you feeling?" she asked to him.

"...different." replied Steve as Adrianna laughed.

"Of course. Hard to tell that you were once like me- thin and almost weak- while you're now so big and well muscled." she said as she patted his arm. The super soldier looked down at her, realizing how different now he and Adrianna was.

Steve smiled, "Probably because of the meals you cooked for me and Bucky."

Adrianna laughed again as a smile remained onto his face. He was glad she was here, he didn't know how to cope with all of the events prior to his transformation and knew she would be there in his darkest moments. Physically and mentally.

She felt someone calling her as Adrianna stretched. "I gotta go now, Steve. Someone seems to be calling me." she said, skipping slightly.

Steve had a sad look on his face as Adrianna smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry Stevie, I'll be back when you need me to." she said. Steve merely nodded as he watched the girl disappear in a blink of an eye as he immediately missed the girl's presence.

Adrianna opened her eyes as she found herself at Asgard as she came face to face with Loki. He was smirking and being the God of Mischief...that was not a good sign. "Okay….?" she said, raising an eyebrow who was clearly confused.

"It seems I was right." he spoke as Adrianna tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh….what?"

Loki let out a sound of amusement, "It seemed odd to me how you would sleep at random times other and your mind to be somewhere else, so I decided to test by calling you."

Adrianna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, "You make it like I am a dog." she said.

Loki laughed a bit, "That was not my intentions." he said finding the idea amusing.

Adrianna let out a huff before sitting on one of the comfy chairs in Asgard, "Well since I'm here I guess I'll stay." she said, "Although it still bothers me how I know when people are in need of me and I transport myself. This only happens when I form a telepathic link to people that I know." she said blinking, "Oh god, don't tell me I'm a Guardian."

"A guardian?" asked Loki, questionably.

Adrianna waved her hand, dismissing it. "Movie reference."

"Movie?"

"A form of Midgardian entertainment." she spoke, making it simple as possible. She did not want to explain what a movie was and boy, there were tons.

Loki left it at that as he held out a book to her. Adrianna immediately perked up and took the book, eager to read it despite being written in Asgardian language- which was she was learning. Loki had decided to help her learn their language after learning she had a fondness of books and had said her interest in learning more of Asgard for she had predicted that she would be here for a long time.

But in truth, Adrianna had said that she needed to learn how to read words that signalled anything to do with danger.

The god of Mischief gave her a children's storybook that was simple enough to read as she read out the passages to make sure her deciphering was correct. It was amusing to the god because she had deciphered "The goat decided to fly" but the text said "The dog decided to find his master".

"So where do you go?" asked Loki as Adrianna looked at him.

"Huh?"

"When you go to sleep and see people." said Loki.

"Oh. To Midgard. To see a couple of people that need a friend." she said, as she tilted her head again in thought. "Oh. Ooohhh…." she said, realizing something. "Now I know why now!"

"About what?" as he rose an eyebrow.

"Why people need me or when I have telepathic links to people!" she said, "It's because I see them as friends! Of course!" she said, face palming herself.

"Friends? What about me then?" he asked, putting his hands together.

Adrianna stared at him like he had grown another head as she blinked several times. "Of course because you're my friend."

Loki blinked in surprise.

"Friend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It had been some time since Adrianna had stated to Loki that she saw him as her friend. She was worried that Loki did not appreciate her opinion of the god as she sighed tiredly a midst with Thor. The pit in her stomach only becoming more and more deeper as time went on.

"What is the matter, Edlyn? Are you ill?" he asked as Adrianna shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Thor….it's just…" she said, letting out a sound of frustration and messed her thick raven locks from her pony tail before letting out a groan. "You know how I've been going in and out these past few days?" she told Thor.

"Yes?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…" said Adrianna as she begun to explain what she had been doing and how she was being pulled to Midgard/ Earth, "...and I told Loki that I saw him as a friend. Ever since, I feel like he didn't take it appreciatively and now I think he's avoiding me or worse, he hates me!." she said, sulking.

Thor seeing her current emotions decided to see his brother immediately. He felt happy for Adrianna/Edlyn that she saw Loki as a friend and he did not want Loki to be all alone. He excused himself from Adrianna who merely wave him goodbye as she sat in the beautiful gardens of Asgard who was also captivated by the flowers.

It did not take long for the God of Thunder to find the god of Mischief. Thor opened the doors of the library to see his brother, glaring at him for his behavior. "Brother!" said Thor as he walked towards him.

"What is it now, Thor? Can you not see I am busy?" said an irritated Loki as he had numerous books piled amongst each other.

"I can see it. However, I need to talk to you about Edlyn." he said, looking at his brother immediately.

Loki had a look of surprise on his face, "Adrianna-" said Loki as he remembered, "What's the matter? Is she hurt?"

"No...not physically that is." said Thor, "Adrianna is trouble by the fact you may not have reacted well to her relationship to you as a friend."

Loki blinked at Thor before sighing, "It is not I do not accept her friendship, it is just I am not prepared for this sort of thing."

Thor stared at his brother in surprise and was about to speak until Sif came in. "Thor! Loki!" she said as the two male gods looked at her.

"What is the matter, Sif?" asked Thor.

"It's Edlyn." she said, catching the attention of the two, "She has fallen ill."

The two immediately ran as Sif lead the way to Adrianna's bedroom to see the girl sweating and pale in her bed. Frigga sat next to her, watching over the girl. they could see her gripping the blankets like her life depended on it and she was gritting her teeth while shaking her head left and right.

"Adrianna!" yelled Thor as he used her original name as the two gods went over to her. "What is the matter with her?"

"I do not know." said Frigga, "One of the maids saw her hunched over the ground and was breathing heavily, almost retching. Her eyes were wide and she didn't seem herself." as the goddess placed a hand over Adrianna's clenched fists.

Loki was worriedly as he realized how frail she was admist her clothes.

While the gods watched over her, Adrianna was somewhere else.

She was running through the battlefield, where gunfire and warfare happened around her. She was dressed in the outfit that she had came to this universe in the beginning, her hoodie was pulled over her eyes with goggles. It helped as splatters of earth were constantly being launched. Her jacket was zipped to it's fullest and her boots were covered with mud. She begun to breathe heavily with the oxygen mask and had a gun in hand.

Just a few minutes ago, she led the charge of a hundred men from the base, distracting and fending off the enemy, until most of the prisoners had acquired some type of weapon.

Her senses were alert as she saw a Hydra soldier with an energy gun was in his hand and aimed it at her. Adrianna merely narrowed her eyes as it fired but she swung her hand, deflecting it away. More earth exploded as Adrianna tackled the soldier, sending a blast of electricity.

He let out a scream of pain before falling over onto the ground, unconscious as Adrianna picked up the gun.

It weighed heavily in her hands as she nodded. She immediately pointed it to any enemy soldier that came in her way and helping those she could. The sounds of guns and explosions rang in her ear as she started to lose herself. Something was beginning to crawl in her body.

She shook herself back to Earth and focused what was on hand. Steve needed her help to break out the soldiers that got themselves captured by Hydra. And she helped him snuck in and that was far as she could help him.

She wanted to burst in and help out but some type of force stopped her. Which meant one thing… she was not allowed to intervene with these events.

And she heard a tank coming around her area. She saw it blasting blue energy at the enemy which meant one thing. Ally. She quickly ran with the gun in her hand and jumped easily onto the moving machinery. She opened the latch and the men inside, looked at her. They were about to hit her, thinking she was an enemy as she stopped it with her leg. She had recognized these men and they were on the good side.

She heard yelling and saw several Hydra soldiers pointing their gun at her as she fired at them, sending them sprawling. A tank was coming in, glowing with blue energy as she thrust her hand. A large ball of fire flew from her hand as it made contact with the tank, sending it flying. The men saw this with awed surprise as Adrianna's hand became cold.

They saw frost coming from her hand as she threw it to the side, sending a barrier of sharp ice, piercing another tank as she looked down at them.

"Where is Steve?" she asked, loudly.

"Steve?"

Adrianna let out a sound of frustration, remembering they didn't meet the super soldier. "Captain America! He carried a shield with the american flag on it?!"

"Oh! We last saw him back-"

"Thanks!" she yelled as she immediately got off. Running towards the building. She could feel something was happening inside and a voice called out to her.

'_EDLYN!'_

"Steve…Bucky…" she whispered as she latched onto those thoughts. She imagined Steve and Bucky in her mind, their times together and suddenly, her body went light and she appeared inside the building where the building was exploding.

She saw Steve jumping off midst air as she quickly, threw the gun to the side as it disappeared before she flung herself to him. She grabbed the back of his jacket and flew even fast towards Bucky as fire enveloped them….

Adrianna gasped out loud as she thought she was on Asgard but then...she felt warm. A hard study back was pressed against her front and her legs were being supported and her arms hung over strong shoulders.

She blinked sleepily a few times before closing them to drift into unconsciousness but the sounds of people murmuring made her wake up as she let out a yawn. Her ears slowly adjusted to the quiet outside as she heard Steve say, "I couldn't call my ride."

Somewhat awake, Adrianna lifted her head from the shoulders and looked around, seeing a large amount of people surrounding her. She let out a 'Eep!' as she heard a chuckle.

"Morning Sleepy head. You awake yet?"

Adrianna blinked and saw she was being carried by Bucky, piggy back style as she blinked. "Bucky….?"

He smirked, "The one and only."

"Bucky!" she gasped out loud as she hugged him, "Thank god you're alive!"

Bucky laughed a bit, "Hey I should be thanking you!" he said as she looked around. "Steve!" she pipped up, seeing the super soldier.

Steve chuckled, seeing her bed hair. "Morning Edlyn." he said.

"And who is this? Why do you have a child with you?" asked a woman, who Adrianna recognized as Peggy Carter.

Steve and Bucky started to hold their laughter as Adrianna let out a frustrated groan as she pouted. "Oh come on! Why?! I'm 17 and nearly becoming 18! I'm practically an adult! Why must I look like a child!? I mean, I'm not that short am I?!"

Bucky put her down as Adrianna crossed her arms, still pouting as he placed a hand onto her head. "No offense Edlyn, but you really are short."

"Steve wasn't no better!" she said as Steve smiled at her.

"And now I look like this." he said as they heard another groan from the girl.

"Anyway…" said Adrianna as she elbowed Steve. "Good job, Cap. These men are going to see and breathe another day."

Steve looked at her with a look as Bucky and Adrianna smirked. "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America!"

Cheers immediately burst out as everyone started clapping.

Adrianna smiled and back on Asgard, her fever was dying down as she was smiling innocently bringing relief to the gods. The healers had decided to let the girl sleep and would monitor in case her fever came back.

Loki sat next to the girl, who was sleeping peacefully as Thor and Frigga left quietly with a small smile. "What am I going to do with you?" he said quietly.

Back on Earth, Adrianna was supposed to meet in front of Colonel Phillips and Peggy as Steve was behind her. She apparently still had the mask on which was a surprise. She had easily changed her clothes into pants and a shirt, which was a protest but it didn't matter to the girl since she had a rather flat chest. She also wore a tee shirt and a black turtle neck underneath the white dress shirt and had slipped on a blazer that stopped halfway to her waist.

Steve had helped brush her hair as they had realized Adrianna had injured her shoulder and leg, as the super soldier tried his best to tie her thick and long black hair into a ponytail.

Steve watched as Adrianna sat on a chair and waved her hands, conjuring up a pair of feminine boots as she tied them on. "What's on your mind?" she asked with a gruff, tugging the boots on.

"Nothing…" said Steve as he saw the pointing look on her face, telling him it didn't work.

"It's just I'm worried for you." he said admittedly.

"Worried? Why?" asked as she pulled her jacket and went through, pulling out a thin cane. It's main staff was black and the tip was sharp and the handle was short and stout but not one of the curved handles. She got up and walked to meet the Colonel and Peggy, supporting her weight with her cane and she also held onto Steve's arm for extra support.

"Back at the base. You came in when the building was exploding and when you grabbed me and Bucky out of there, you cushioned our fall and you were unconscious. I almost thought you had-"

Many eyes were on her as Adrianna ignored them. "Steve. I have suffered and experienced situations are more dangerous than this. Besides, both you and Bucky asked for me and I came. There's no way I'm going to let you two die that easily." she said with a huff.

Steve smiled a bit as they met the Colonel and Peggy. The former looked at Adrianna as she had a small smile on her face, nodding. "Colonel." she said before turning to Peggy, "Agent Carter. The name is Edlyn Maxwell. Please to meet you both." she said as she held out her hand.

Colonel shook her hand and Peggy did the same, realizing how small her hands were. "So Edlyn." said Colonel Phillips as he stared down at her, "What were you doing at the battlefield? This is no place for a child and how did you manage to even come here?"

Edlyn twitched as Steve let out an amused sound as the girl threw her cane up slightly and held it before knocking the super soldier's head slightly as he let out a small "Ow". She placed it back on the ground as she leaned against it a bit, "To answer your question, Colonel… Rogers asked for my assistance to rescue the captured soldier which among-st them, is James Barnes who is also a dear friend of mine as is Steve- so when both of my friends and those I care are in need of help, I am obligated to help." she said, keeping her gaze on the Colonel who was doing the same. "Also I am no child. I am a teenager and I am 17 years old, which is coming to an end as I am approaching becoming 18 in the summer." she said, "And finally, how I managed to come here…?"

Adrianna placed a finger over her lips, smiling snidely. "That's a secret that I cannot tell you." she said, quietly, "But I assure you, I am not your enemy."

The Colonel narrowed his eyes at her as Adrianna smiled a bit bigger, quickly holding up her finger, "I rather you dismiss that idea in your head, Colonel. I am no trained child by the Nazi, the Germans, or a trap that was sent by Hydra in order to fool you. If I wanted to kill you and the bring your men to death, I would've done that a long time ago."

The Colonel widened his eyes as Adrianna let out another smirk, "Also Agent Carter, I will tell you the same: dismiss that 'tiny' little idea of yours."

both were surprised as Steve let out a sigh. This was going to take some time.

"So you really said that?" laughed Bucky as Adrianna merely sipped her orange soda. Being in a room full of men, she stuck close to Bucky as Steve was trying to assemble his personal team. Many were eyeing her as Adrianna could easily pick their thoughts and they were useless.

"Well, what do you expect? Remember the last time someone thought I was some Chinese spy because I looked Asian?" she said, looking at Bucky somewhat annoyed.

"Or the time, someone thought you were a japanese assassin gathering intel in a diner." smirked Bucky.

Adrianna groaned and face-palmed herself. Steve walked over after she heard the team agreeing as the girl smirked.

"See? What did I tell you? They're all idiots." said Bucky as Steve sat down. Adrianna rolled her eyes before sipping her soda.

"Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" asked Steve to Bucky as the girl drowned them out. She knew Bucky would follow Steve and the latter would also do the same for the former.

After a while, they saw Agent Carter in a red dress walking to them as Adrianna took her cue to leave.

"Well, today was quite...fun." she said, twirling her cane. "But I have to be some place right now, so I will have to leave you."

Steve and the others looked at her, the two boys with a sad look. "Are you-"

"Steve. Bucky. I told you before. I am not from this world and I cannot interfere with certain events, no matter how much I want to. But I will always be with you guys." she said, with a crushing look on her face.

The two boys looked down at the fact their friend was leaving them as Peggy saw this, "Actually Miss Maxwell-"

"Edlyn." said Adrianna as Peggy went on,

"Howard has some equipment from you and Steve to try out tomorrow morning." she said.

Adrianna scrunched her face, in thought as Steve and Bucky nodded. "I'm not sure…" she said but she felt something raging in her body as she merely blinked, "I'll see Stark right now before he accidentally does something stupid and you might see me stick around a little bit longer." she said quickly before hurrying out.

She gave a few smiles and nods to the soldiers who recognized her, as she stepped outside in the cool air. She paused and looked at the sky, "Heimdall….I know you can see me." she said.

On Asgard, the god merely nodded as he saw her speaking to him. "I will be on Midgard for a while and I'm not sure how long I will be back. Can you please tell King Odin and Lady Frigga this? Oh also Loki and Thor. I do not want them to worry."

Heimdall nodded as Adrianna knew, he knew her message as he went to tell Odin about her stay on Midgard as Adrianna teleported herself into Stark's lab where he was taking out a small piece of blue energy.

At the time where the energy exploded the glass, sending Howard and his assistant to the floor, they felt himself floating harmless as they saw Adrianna holding out her hand.

"Big things can come from small packages, Mr. Stark." she said, with a small smile as she gently let them stand up.

"Also, write that down please." grinned Adrianna as she looked at the assistant. Howard blinked and walked towards Adrianna smirked. "Edlyn Maxwell." she said, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark.

"Please, call me Howard." he said as he shook her hand, seeing how small her hand was.

"Geez," said Howard as he smirked, "When the colonel and Agent Carter how small you were, they didn't tell me you were-"

"Yes yes well...as I said Howard, big things can come from small packages." she said, flashing him a quick smile. "So, Agent Carter said you had something from me."

"Ah- yes." he said as he walked towards a table, minding the glass, as he lifted a mask. "What is this?"

Adrianna saw her oxygen mask as she realized something, this was too advance. She walked forward as Howard saw the name of the brand, "Olympus...isn't that-"

"Yes, well Howard...I'm not…. from around here." she said, putting it delicately as she grabbed her oxygen mask and threw it behind her. Howard saw it disappear like a vacuum as she looked at him flatly, "And I rather you didn't say anything."

"W-What are you? How did you-"

Adrianna smiled a bit, amused. "I am an ESPER, Mr. Stark. Please do keep up." she said. Ooh boy, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers/Marvel_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Loki sat with Adrianna as they both shared dinner with each other, away from Thor and his friends. They preferred a nice quiet dinner, enjoying each other's company and the food unlike the others.

The god of Mischief looked at the girl who was sipping her drink, after eating a rather large dinner. He could see her eyes were dulled from an event, which the girl willingly confided him in.

_Adrianna walked from the bifrost, welcomed by Thor and the others. Odin watched her walk forward, with pain evident on her face. He knew that face. It was something a warrior would display when they lost a comrade. _

_Thor went to hug the girl but as he did, she immediately broke down in his arms. There was confusion and Thor thought he had done something wrong but the girl shook her head, denying it was Thor's fault. Heimdall later informed them that Adrianna had lost two dear friends in a battle but that was all the guardian could tell them- for Adrianna told him not to. Or most likely, it was her place to tell. Not his. _

_Loki went to visit the girl because she had not eaten anything and she politely refused the servants who tried to help. As he entered her room, he found her standing near the large balcony and staring at the night sky. _

"_Adrianna?" asked Loki as Adrianna slowly looked at him, with pain over her face. She slowly walked towards the god and grabbed his arm, tears falling. From there, she told him of what happened when she was on Midgard but leaving out the names of who she had lost. _

"Thank you Loki." said Adrianna as she looked at him.

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

A small smile crept onto her face, "Just being there for me." she said.

Loki's mouth twitched, "Is that not what friends are supposed to do?"

Adrianna let out a choked laughed but she ended up laughing as Loki felt amused. It was good to see her laughing and the other gods noticed this as well. Thor seemed ecstatic about this and he beamed at Loki, who merely sipped his the Blond god.

Adrianna finally calmed down and excused herself, freeing her black hair from their binds. She let them fall as she felt someone pulling her. She arrived at a room and when she opened it, she found Odin and Frigga together.

"My lord. My lady." said Adrianna as she bowed deeply, "I am sorry for my previous actions…."

Odin raised a hand to her, "There is nothing to be sorry for." he said as he motioned Adrianna to come closer.

As she did, Frigga looked at her. "What troubles you, my dear?"

Adrianna took in a shaky breath and let it out. She could trust these two and she needed to tell someone, "Lately, I felt myself being pulled to Midgard more and more often... and I feel like for some reason, my appearance in this world is not by pure chance." she said admittedly. "During...one of my visits there, I met a young boy being bullied by children that were much larger than him. From there, he and his friends have become very dear to me." she spoke, as her lips felt dry. She licked them to moisten them and her fingers twitched.

Her body begun to sweat due to the two eyes being pressured onto as she continued quickly, "Recently, there was a war on Midgard- and the two of my friends served one side in order to stop a tyrant." she said, "and I both lost them even though I had the power to save them." she said, her voice cracking.

Tears fell over her face as she placed a hand over her eyes, to stop her from crying. Frigga's eyes saddened as Odin watched the girl. So young to witness the death of battle. "Even though I'm used to losing friends and seeing battles, I still- at times like these that I wonder what use of my powers are and why I do not use the power that I feared and hid?"

Her face broke as Frigga hugged the girl, who cried silently. The moment that Bucy's hands slipped from Steve as Adrianna held her injured shoulder. She screamed but when she tried to teleport or fly to save him, it didn't work. She heard a laugh next to her and saw her enemy. "EDEN…." she growled under her breath. Her arms begun to change as it formed into a demon like claw that was four times bigger than her body mass, as her left side of her face was contorted into an evil creature. Smoke emitted from her as her eyes grew red.

Her opponent, sent by the people she despised, backed away in fear. They did not tell him that she was able to do this. "EDEN…! HYDRAAA…..!" she yelled as it spreaded throughout the area around them as Steve snapped out from his despair. He saw Adrianna charge at her opponent, beating him and injuring him brutally before she grabbed his neck. She remembered torturing the person and suffered the same fate as Bucky as Steve pulled her back, tears running down her cheeks.

Then came the moment where Steve both pulled her into the plane, with Peggy and the colonel chasing them with the car. They both worked together to take down whoever came in their way and Adrianna saw the Tesseract melting through the metal, before it disappeared into Atlantic sea.

Adrianna watched as she was knocked out of the plane, as Steve tried to pull her back in. She watched wide eyed at Steve who was trying to lose another friend. "Steve! Please, you can let the plane drop and use a parachute to come out!" she cried. "You can make it!"

"What?" asked Steve, who was couldn't comprehend what his friend was saying.

"I knew! I knew what was going to happen! To Bucky! To you! I wanted to change it but I couldn't!" she cried. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…" she said, tears falling from her eyes. The droplets of tears flew into the wind as her lip quivered.

Steve bit his lip, "I don't care! Don't let go!" he yelled. The super soldier's grip on the girl started to disappear as Adrianna looked at him. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please...don't do it." she said.

She dug her nails into Steve's wrist as he let out a yell as her fingers had turned to diamond, making it painful. He let go on instinct as he widened his eyes, as he watched his last only living childhood friend fly in the harsh wind, falling like a doll. He could see her trying to fly but the force of the wind and the speed she was going, made it impossible. Steve watched in horror as she collided into the ice, like a missile.

Large platforms of ice were released as large bodies of water shot upwards. He saw the platforms going downwards as Adrianna lay there motionless as he cried out. The water enveloped her as Adrianna had blacked out as she just had made impact.

She had woken back onto Asgard and immediately transported herself to Midgard, over the place where she had crashed. She saw her body being frozen over with smooth rippled ice as she watched the plane disappear and crash into the water. She watched shocked as her body shook.

Her throat quivered and she bit back a sob, her body feeling weak. She couldn't take her other body back that was now encased in the ice. She tried to take her body out of the ice but she was far too weak to do so. She tried and tried to take it out so she could absorb it and help Steve out but the ice was too thick and far too deep. And she did not have the energy. She tried to transport herself back to the plane but it was moving at high speed, making it difficult to pinpoint it.

Adrianna was so mulled in her memories that she was transporting herself to Midgard. The two gods could only watch her disappear and when she realized what she had done, she had realized she was watching a boy who she recognized.

No. It was not Steve or Bucky. Although she was able to go back in time, the inevitable would only happen again and again. Nor was it young Charles- who she visited and helped him cope with his telepathy. It was Erik Lehnsherr or to be a more precise, the younger version.

Adrianna smiled, remembering breaking him out of Schidmt's imprisonment at a Concentration Camp…..

A few months back…

Adrianna had perched herself onto a building, who was invisible to prying eyes. She had tagged along with Steve and his team to a base camp and there was a concentration camp nearby. She was helping a group of soldiers to break the prisoners out, after they also found out there could be Hydra agents inside. Adrianna went on a head and she could see the broken hope in the people.

She felt her motivation to break them out grow as she decided to go from bottom to top. That way, she could cut time and get rid anything unnecessary. She was outfitted in dark pants with boots that went to her knees. She dressed in layers, finding out the environment around her was cold with a red scarf around her neck. She also wore a dark hoodie and a black cloak, covering her body from the night. She slipped her goggles over her eyes and made sure her gloves were on.

Dropping down, she took out the guards and transported them away to buy her time. She begun to make her way down, finding out that there were Hydra marks around and grimaced. She went deeper and deeper and could hear a boy's thought.

'_IwillkillSchmidt!IwillkillSchmidt! IwillkillSchmidt-' _

Adrianna walked closer to the thought and saw a boy that was entirely made out glass and pure concret. She begun to cast her senses out and there was no metal whatsoever.

She walked closer as she dropped her invisibility.

"Hey." she said.

The boy looked at her in surprise as she pulled down her goggles. "Who are you?" asked Erik, walking closer to the girl with a thick pane of glass between them.

"Edlyn Maxwell." she said as she smiled softly.

"What do you want? Are you a Nazi? What does Schmidt want-" said Erik who was getting angrier and angrier until the girl rose her hand up.

"I'm not a Nazi and I have no idea who this Sch...Schmidt?" she said, trying to get the pronunciation right, "this Schmidst is."

The two stared at each other as Adrianna spoke. "I've told you who I am. Now tell me yours." she said.

"Erik Lehnsherr." he said quietly.

"Erik...what a wonderful name." she said. "Now- mind telling what's with this….cell?" as she gestured to the cell he was in.

"It's purely out of concrete and thick glass. There's no metal whatsoever so I can't escape." he said as Adrianna looked at him.

"Do you want to get out?"

"Huh?" wondered Erik as he snapped his head to look at her.

"Is that your wish?" she asked him. "To escape?"

"Yes." he said, immediately.

Adrianna studied him and nodded. She tapped the glass and thought for a moment. "I can pass through this easily but I don't think I can do the same to you. I worry this amount of glass which be stuck in your molecules once I make them transparent." she said, as she thought. "I guess I have to do it another way." she said.

She pulled her goggles back on as they glowed. "Go as far as you can and cover your head." she said as Erik immediately did as he was told. "Also you might want to cover your ears."

Erik watched as Adrianna pulled her gloves off, placing them onto the ground. She placed both of her hands onto the glass and she took in a deep breath. Her eyes begun to grow wider and wider as the glass started to rumble. Erik watched as the glass begun to frost over. And suddenly, it cracked as he could feel heat. He watched in wonder as it blew up, the shards going everywhere yet missing Erik.

Adrianna had her arms by her side as she took a deep breath and let it out before slipping her gloves into her pocket. "Come on." she said with a smile, extending a hand to Erik.

He gasped and beamed, grabbing her hand as she carried him. "Stay close to me, Erik. Whatever happens, don't leave my side or do what I tell you to. You understand?"

Erik nodded as she beamed. They heard alarms as Adrianna spoke out loud, "Wind carry my feet." she said.

Erik could feel wind blowing around them despite they were underground. Adrianna ran and Erik widened his eyes at how fast they were going as she stopped suddenly, once they were outside. Guards and soldiers were surrounding them as Adrianna took off her goggles and put them over Erik's eyes while putting her scarf around his neck. She smiled as she faced the enemy and pushed Erik behind her.

They aimed at her as Adrianna took in a deep breath and screamed. It came like a banshee as the first row of people were blown back as she grinned. Erik watched in fascination as Adrianna had her arms out and her fingers forming into a claw. Electricity built in her palms as Erik saw her eyes glowing electric blue, with electrical bolts lashing out.

She threw her back, arching it as the electricity lashed out and a circle formed around them. All the light bulbs glowed dangeorus before exploding all at once, sending some people scattering. She picked Erik up and charged at the enemy, throwing Erik upwards as the earth beneath them rose out and send a row of them flying.

Erik clung to her waist as Adrianna moved dangerous, as fire grew in her hand and sent a blast of it. It hit a vehicle, sending it into flames and exploding.

Erik watched in utter fascination as they flew upwards, as Adrianna placed him somewhere safe before going down. He watched as objects fly at the enemy as bolts of electricity lashed out.

The majority of them were taken down as the rest scrambled, getting the heavy equipment.

Adrianna took this chance to grab Erik and flew into the jails. The innocent jews saw her and gasped as her long black hair free themselves. Her hair begun to glow white and became like light itself. She snapped both of her fingers as the jails became undone, sending the prisoners free. They stepped out as she took in a deep breath.

"You are free! Run to the outside!" she yelled in English before speaking in other languages. Their faces were shocked as Adrianna nodded at Erik.

The mutant nodded and begun to yell the same as Adrianna threw her arm to the exit, "Follow me!" as Erik translated with the same vigor.

They all cheered as they flew through the prison, more and more being released. They followed the ESPER and the young mutant, both laughing.

They came outside and the prisoners all backed away from the guns. Adrianna placed Erik down and walked forward. They all shot as bullets flew. Everyone screamed and Erik was about to try to stop them- despite he wasn't strong enough but Adrianna barely flinched as no one felt the bullets. They gasped in wonder as they saw the bullets stop in mid air as Adrianna had one hand in her pocket and the other slowly rising. All the Nazis widened their eyes and begun to fire.

However all of them stopped until they stared. "I'll count down to 10 to surrender and if you don't-" she said as she tilted her head to the side in thought before grinning.

They still fired as Adrianna sighed and clapped her hands together, sending a stream of light flying upwards. They all watched as it exploded in the night sky as the allies burst in to the rescue. Adrianna set the bullets flying at the Nazis as they all begun to drop and those who were still alive, were quickly captured.

Adrianna turned around dramatically, putting her hands behind her back and grinned at Erik as a smile appeared onto his face. Light begun to glow around them as dawn approached, setting Adrianna's now black hair glowing.

Back to present…

Erik turned to feel someone's stare and saw Adrianna standing there. "Edlyn!" he cried out in happiness as Adrianna smiled and waved to him before she begun to disappear.

She also found herself at Charles's home where he was also with Raven. They both saw her and she made the gesture to be quiet with a small smile, as they were ready to yell out her name. She didn't want their parents to find out who she was as Charles and Raven were giggling to themselves, their parents oblivious to what they were laughing at.

She disappeared again, smiling to herself. No, she realized, it was not the end. She would see Steve and Bucky again and she would be there for them.

Like they would be for her.

Especially in her darkest moments.

* * *

**_Note: Well, this was weird to write, for some odd reason. No idea why but oh well, meh. Already written chapter 7 and some of the others chapter, so I can take it easy~ =w= _**

**_Anyway, review, favorite, and follow! :D Thanks for reading this and see you next chapter~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers/ Marvel!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Adrianna walked in Charles's home, making her feel welcome as Raven had seen her as a sister- although it was in question whether she was the older one or the younger one.

One thing she noticed after staying in the Marvel universe was how she didn't age. AT ALL. That meant growing taller didn't apply which brought horror to Asian girl. It was typical for her to be short but it didn't meant she had to meet those requirements. Besides, there were asians who were a lot taller than she was and people confused her as a child. Still.

Charles kept inviting Adrianna over to the point, she was a family member there. She also had a room of her own at the mansion but she didn't want to leave Asgard completely, so she made a switched every so often- with of course telling Odin and Frigga first than telling the situation to Loki first (who was delighted to be told before Thor) and then the god of Thunder. She of course didn't want them to worry if she was gone for an extend period of time and it helped.

She trusted Charles deeply and knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her, as she had dragged Charles away from his work to tell him about the truth. Being the man he was, he listen patiently and she found herself breaking down as the telepath hugged her. She couldn't speak because she was sore so she showed him what he needed to know with her telepathic skills and some parts she couldn't describe.

There Charles realized what she had to suffer and was not as she had appeared to be. With this, Charles made a constant worry over the girl but seen her in a new light.

And not long after, Raven was told but not as much as she had told Charles and the shapeshifter understood. And at the same time, Erik came.

Adrianna was sipping her tea calmly and had a sketchbook in hand with a book next to the teapot. She was having her alone moments, explain to Charles once that she preferred some solitude to keep herself calm and the telepath understood. She was sitting near the garden, sketching the roses and flowers she had grown when she heard Charles's voice in her head.

'_Adrianna, I need you to meet someone.' _thought Charles.

Adrianna sipped her tea and placed it down gently, with irritation bugging at her. _'Charles...you know how I feel about meeting people.'_

'_Yes I know but please?' _pleaded Charles as she could see him smiling just a bit.

'_Fine._' she huffed, _'Where?'_

'_I need to hold onto my thoughts _ he thought to her, relieved. _'I'll need you to transport yourself here.'_

'_Yeah, yeah...don't hold your breath, Xavier.'_ she thought to him as she put her things away. She could hear him chuckling in her mind as she rolled her eyes.

She was dressed in a pair of paint covered jeans, a turtle neck with a red tee shirt over herself with. She zipped her hoodie up to the max and grabbed what she did and put on her rather large leather jacket and tied her scarf around her neck and placing her sunglasses on.

She concentrated where Charles was, not giving a care where he was and disappeared.

"Wait, you invited someone over?" asked Greg, the one who brought Charles and the others over to his facility.

"Yes." smiled Charles as he chuckled. "Although she is not a mutant, she is a very good and cherished friend and she is much like us in a way."

Raven stared at him, "You asked her to come here?" she said in disbelief as Charles and the others looked at her, "You know how she feels meeting people… both mutants and humans a like."

Charles held his hands up defensively, "I know I know, but I thought it would be a good idea for her to meet new people and she could be great help to us." he said.

"Wait, you can reach your thoughts that far?" wondered Erik.

Charles let out a chuckle and shook his head, "No, I am not that powerful but the friend that I invited is. She and I can communicate with each other since we are both telepaths and she has placed a psychic link between us, if any of us should be in any danger."

They heard a couple of screaming and yells. They all turned towards the door as they heard a crash. They all jumped and turned around to the sound and saw Adrianna, kneeling on the floor.

Adrianna shook herself, groaning. "God damn it, Charles!" she growled, standing up. She pulled her jacket to make it straighter as she walked up to the Telepath. "If it was this far, you could've warned me!"

Charles gave a sheepish smile, "I am sorry Edlyn but-" Erik widened his eyes as he heard the name "Edlyn" leave Charles lips and turned to the girl.

"No buts, Charles!" she growled, pointing a finger under his chin. She turned to Raven and beamed, "Hi Raven."

"Hey Edlyn." said the shapeshifter as the young girl looked around, "Okay, so what made you bring me all the way here-"

She stopped as she stopped at Erik. Her mouth opened and dropped as sounds escaped her throat, trying to form words.

"Edlyn?" said Erik slowly as he inched closer to her.

"Erik?" said Adrianna in disbelief, " Erik Lensherr?" she said, as she took of her sunglasses to see better.

Erik let out a sound of disbelief before a wide smile appeared onto his face, "Edlyn!"

"Oh my freaking god, it's seriously you!" she said excitedly, as she dropped her sunglasses and jumped at Erik, who caught her easily. He laughed and spun her around, holding her close. Everyone watched in utter surprise as Adrianna begun to let out a couple of "Nope, nope, nope." as Erik spoke, "It's good to see you old friend."

Erik stopped and placed the girl down as she was moving left and right, before regaining balance. Adrianna smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Indeed. I mean look at you! You look so handsome now!" she said, before laughing at her own embarrassment.

"Wait, you two already know each other?" asked Raven as Adrianna and Erik looked at the group.

"Ah yes. I met Erik-"

"Rescued me." said Erik, cutting Adrianna off as she rolled her eyes.

"I met Erik when I was assigned to break in a concentration camp and I decided to go from bottom to top to cut down time and I found him imprisoned. One thing led to another and being me, it ended up not so undercover." she said, wincing at the memory at the nagging.

"Wait...concentration camp...that means you're from…" said Hank as Adrianna shook her head.

"I'm not old." she said but thought about it, "Well I'm not sure how old I am. Last time I remembered I was 17 in a different timeline which was the future and we're in the past- for me that is- so I'm….. anyway, I was in world war two thank you." she said.

The others stared at her as Charles beamed, "This is more brilliant than I thought!" he said excitedly. Edlyn rose an eyebrow at him before slapping his head.

"So… you're also a mutant." said Moira, who finally spoke up.

Adrianna laughed a bit as the others ,except for Charles and Raven, stared at her weirdly. Charles let out a small chuckle, "I did say she was not a mutant but she is quite similar." as he placed a hand on Adrianna's shoulder.

Adrianna looked at the others, "My name is Edlyn Maxwell." she said, with a small smile, looking at Hank, Greg, and Moira.

"So if you're not a mutant….then…"

"To be more precise, I am quite human." she said, shocking everyone except Charles and Raven. "Now, long story short, I am not from around here. Although back at home, there are who argue we are not humans but… I am an ESPER."

"An ESPER?" said Hank, "are you serious?"

Adrianna shrugged, "Yes Hank." she said as Hank realized he hadn't told her his name. "I am an ESPER. Charles here," nodding to the telepath, "Was correct. I am much like mutants in terms of abilities but of how we are created is a different matter. We are not born as ESPERS we are created or in some cases, learn how to become one."

Everyone stared at her confused as Adrianna groaned, turning to Charles. "Yep. Totally not my forte, Charlie." she said using his nickname, "They absolutely don't believe this and they won't believe the other major half." she said.

Charles gave her a hopeful smile, "In time Lyn. In time."

Adrianna sighed, "something that we might not have." she mumbled. Before taking in a deep breath, "So what is it that you need?" she asked, with a small glint in her eyes.

The next few days had been hectic as Adrianna stayed at the mansion most of the time. She had stated she could not be a major part of what was to come but had extended her help in something else. Technically, her other part of her was still encased in ice so she shouldn't have to worry about herself going berserk but it didn't mean she was allowed to mess up the events that were meant to happen.

And then she found herself in front of Erik and Charles. She stared at them blankly as she twitched, "So...let me get this straight. While you're heading off to Russia…"

"Yes."

"You want me to 'babysit' these mutants while you are gone." she said, motioning to Raven, Hank, Alex, and the others.

"Precisely."

"Why me?" she asked, sighing.

"Because, you are the only one we can trust with them. And knowing our social standing, it would be wise if someone were to watch over them." reasoned Charles, "Like you have for both me and Erik."

Adrianna stared at the two, who knew that look. She often did it when they were younger, debating which was the right choice or not. "Fine. But, you better come back as soon as you can." she said as they smiled.

They both hugged her as she rolled her eyes before doing the same.

Which led the ESPER, sitting in the same room she was in. The small group of mutants sat around as Raven had an idea about how they should having code names. Adrianna sipped her tea, trying to push down her feeling. This was a little bit too close to home.

"Uh….are you sure she should be here?" asked Angel, looking at Adrianna as everyone looked at her.

Adrianna smirked, "says the girl who acts like a fairy and even looks like one"

Angel widened her eyes at her as Adrianna chuckled darkly, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." she said.

Raven cleared her throat to take away the attention from her friend as they looked at her. "Well I want to be called Mystique." she said. From there, everyone begun to show off their powers and having code names as it fell upon Alex Summers. Adrianna watched as rings of energy shot from him and it cut the statue in half.

Everyone cheered as Adrianna huffed, _'Great...more mess to clean up after' _

When Alex sat back down, Raven looked at Adrianna as everyone else did. "So what about you, Edlyn?"

"Hm?" said the ESPER.

"What codename would like to be called?" she said, interested.

Adrianna smiled darkly as she got up, placing her drink down. "I already have a codename." said Adrianna, looking at them and leaned against the wall facing them. "In fact I have several."

"So? tell us." said Alex as he took a sip from his drink as Adrianna stared at him blankly.

"I do not have fond memories of those names: Lightning. Eve. _Glitch_." spat Adrianna as her hair begun to float and the temperature in the room dropped as everyone shivered. Even Armando who was able to adapt, "Artemis, Cyber, Empress, Audra, oh and so many more." she said bitterly. The room went back to normal as Adrianna sighed as Cassidy said nervously.

"W-why?"

"Why what?" asked Adrianna.

"Why is bad?" he asked.

Adrianna stared at him and the others, as Raven merely nodded. Adrianna sighed, "people with such power, are both a gift and a curse. We can end another person's life just as easily as saving another. I have watched people use their powers and misuse them and some use them for the good. _Not for their selfish desire_." she said pointedly. "We can not just use our powers so freely even with we are allowed to. I have experience more battles than you have. Watched losses that cannot be taken back than you will ever see." she said, her voice cracking.

"If you were to see me back at my world, you would be very fearful of me." she said, turning her back away from them.

"Why should we?"

Adrianna looked at them flatly, "Because I have also killed people like you with my own hands and powers." she said.

Everyone watched her warily, as Raven sighed. "Sorry you guys, she isn't like this at all."

"Really?" said Alex, scoffing.

"Yes really." said Raven, "I've known her since I was small and she still looks the exact same. She was always smiling and positive but I guess we kind of triggered her."

Adrianna glanced at Raven as she shook her head at the shapeshifter as she turned towards the shattered window. Everyone watched her as she waved her hand as she sipped her tea, the glass piecing themselves together and every evidence of their little show disappear and became what it once was.

Everyone gaped as Hank stared at Adrianna amazed, "You can revert time?"

Adrianna shrugged, "A bit. Not completely though. I'm more limited than ever and thank gods I am but yes, I can revert time if you will."

"Amazing." said Hank as Adrianna let out an amused smile.

After a few hours, two agents begun to make fun of the mutants as Adrianna sipped her tea and waved her finger, causing the two agents to have a wedgie as they saw it all happening- the mutants laughing as the curtains closed.

"Is there anything you can't do?" wondered Hank.

Adrianna remained silent as she ignored the conversation. She listened to this type of conversations several times so it made no surprise.

However...Adrianna heard something dropping. And it was heavy. She immediately got up, tensing. They all heard it as well as the curtains opened. They all looked and they screamed as they saw bodies dropping onto the ground.

Everyone was shocked as Adrianna was on high alert. Adrianna ran at the window and punched it, sending shards flying. She immediately stepped out and saw bodies dropping.

There were sounds of screaming as Adrianna thrust her hands upwards. She winced at the amount of people dropping and stopping from getting killed. She lowered them down to the height where they couldn't die as they all groaned or yells of relief.

Adrianna stepped back inside the room and the glass put themselves back together as Adrianna put her hands together. She threw them to the side as a blue glow encased the room, witnessing men being killed. A tornado was happening on one side as Adrianna was tired. The other mutants ran out of the room as Adrianna yelled not to but it didn't work.

Not soon later, there was so many things happening and Raven let out a cry. Adrianna looked as she had enough. She concentrated and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The tornado disappeared immediately, Azazel found himself he could not longer teleport, and Shawn realized he was defenseless. Raven's disguised disappeared for a brief moment and everyone felt like something was blocking inside them. Adrianna let out a sigh and dropped to the ground tired. The shield that Adrianna had put disappeared as Azazel and Riptide entered into the room through the broken window and Shawn had stepped through the door.

Adrianna got up shakily as Shawn took off his helmet. Shawn walked forward to the mutants as Adrianna laughed at the speech Shawn gave.

They all watched her get up as she grinned manically. "Well.." said Adrianna as electricity sparked from her. "I have heard this speech so many times I just want to rip my ears out." she spoke.

She cracked her neck before turning to the window, in front. "Ain't that right?"

Shawn looked as he saw his other companions come in. "EDEN." spoke Adrianna flatly, "Why am I not surprised?" she said, throwing her arms open before quickly putting them down.

A woman with short black hair and purple highlights stared at her blankly with four other people with her. They all dressed in black and white suits as the woman stared at her. "Adrianna Evelyn Chang. You are under arrest."

"Uh….by who?" said Adrianna, "By EDEN? You. have. no. power. here." laughed Adrianna.

"Adrianna? I thought you were Edlyn-" said Raven as the woman spoke, "I suggest you never associate yourself with her. She is a danger to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." said Adrianna, narrowing her eyes. "I'm a danger? To you and EDEN only."

"And to the world." glared the woman.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT EDEN STRIVES FOR." yelled Adrianna as her eyes glowed electric blue as electricity sparked for, "EDEN decided to create a god and gods in order to lead us ESPERS to the future and getting rid of the old...which are the humans. Tell me how many innocent people have you killed and tortured for your goal? You got what you wanted and now you want to get rid of it. Hilarious!" laughed Adrianna, "And seeking help from a mutant…" as she glanced at Shawn before looking at the woman who was fuming with anger.

"Tell me….how does it feel to request help from them, who came from human parents and were born as they are and not being tampered with in the beginning?" laughed Adrianna at the woman, "It's hurts! Doesn't it! You can't lie to me! Since EDEN finally has a god that they wanted and they can't use it! And I wasn't even touched by you!" as she pointed at them.

The woman glared and charged but Adrianna grinned as in one moment, her hand was through the woman's body. Raven and the others screamed as she screamed before she flung her body to the side.

The next thing they knew, Shawn was thrown back as Adrianna launched a lightning bolt at him. Riptide was flung at the outside wall as Angel tried to run who screamed as Adrianna pulled at her wings. Azazel got to them and transported the four of them out as Darwen had died from Shawn's hand.

When Adrianna had calmed down, Adrianna lay over the bodies of the people from EDEN as a cracked laughter escaped her throat. Tears fell as she stared at her hands that belonged to a killer. A broken laugh escaped her throat before she let her hands fall.

She saw Erik in front of her as he held out his hand to her. She took in gingerly as Adrianna cried in his shoulder, as the mutant carried her easily.

They arrived at Charles's mansion as she saw the telepath kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright-"

"No...Charles….I am a murder." she said, brokenly. "I can't-"

"Adrianna." said Charles as Erik stood behind him, "You've helped me when I was a child. I called out to you all the way out to space and you came next to me when I was in need of your help. You shown me how to use my powers wisely and I am grateful. You watched over me like a sister. You were right to get angry and sometimes death to others can't be avoided. But you are not a murder. However right now, I ask for your help to train these mutants like you did for me."

Adrianna looked at Charles then at Erik who merely nodded as Adrianna sucked in a breath before letting it out. A few moments passed before she spoke, "Alright….I'll see what I can do." she said, with a weak smile.

Charles grinned and so did Erik as Adrianna stood up with a small smile.

Over the course of days, Adrianna begun to assist the new mutants and helped Alex and Cassidy. Several times, she had to extinguish the fire caused by Alex as his energy merely went through her. '_Thankfully I can be transparent….'_ she thought, yelping when a blade of energy went through her.

Cassidy took some time as she made him do vocal practices as she stood next to him. "Now Banshee," said Adrianna as she looked at him seriously. Charles, Erik, and Hank were behind her as they watched her tutor Cassidy. "I want you to watch closely." she said.

She motioned for the others to cover their ears as they did, Adrianna sucked in a breath before screaming. It travelled and the trees around them were being pushed. They all watched in awe as they saw a tree being pulled out of the ground and fell with a loud sound. Adrianna stopped and let out another scream which was loud but on a more lower tone. However, no trees were uprooted.

Cassidy watched Adrianna perform different pitches and volumes of screaming, hitting targets one by one or all together. When she stopped, they all took off their ear muffs as Adrianna cleared her throat.

"As you can see…" she said her voice rough, "with different tones and volume, you can change your outcome of your screaming. However, as of right now, you need to learn how to direct your screams. The more concentrated, the more powerful it is." Charles begun to tutor Cassidy as Adrianna let out a gasp of air before draining bottle after bottle of water.

Not long after, they were on the huge satellite. Adrianna jumped off, flying as Erik had pushed Cassidy off, sending him screaming and he too flew. Adrianna let out a whoop as the two begun to fly together as she could see the amusements on their faces. "Try a louder one!" yelled Adrianna.

Cassidy nodded as he let out a louder scream as he let out a yell, for he shot up instantly towards the sky.

Adrianna widened her eyes and landed between Charles and Erik. "Probably, I shouldn't have told him that." she said as the two chuckled.

Next was onto Alex, who performed nicely but still snided remarks at Hank. Adrianna rolled her eyes, _'Is this a Summers' thing?'_ she thought.

After a while, Adrianna followed both Charles and Erik outside as Charles told Erik to move the Satellite dish towards them but when he tried, it didn't work. Adrianna watched as Charles tapped into his mind and the two shared a heartfelt moment. Erik tried again as Adrianna watched in amazement and laughed as the dish move towards them until Moira told him that the president was making an announcement.

Adrianna excused herself to preparing a nice dinner before they were off to fight. As she was in the kitchen, making the meal, Erik came in.

"Edlyn-" said Erik as Adrianna looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, as she wiped her hands on her apron. The food was practically done and all was left was the chicken to be finished being cooked.

"Can I talk to you?" he said, looking at the girl.

"Uh sure." she said, as she cleaned her tools. "Like privately or…?"

"Right now is fine."

Adrianna took off her apron and looked at Erik with a smile, "Was it, Erik? Something bothering you?"

Erik stared at her and took her in. She didn't physically change when he first met her. Her long black hair being pulled into a ponytail. Her height. Her brown eyes… her face...her smile. But for some reason, she felt different to him.

"Do….you…" he paused, "No…. I'm sorry, it's nothing." said Erik as he left quickly.

Adrianna merely stared at him confused but later that night, Charles knocked onto Adrianna's door.

"Come in." spoke Adrianna, her eyes flickering to the door.

The telepath walked in the room, to find Adrianna lying on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Oh sorry...were you going to sleep…" said Charles as Adrianna turned her head and smiled with her eyes open.

"Trying to. Come in Charlie." she said as Charles nodded and pulled a chair next to her bed. Adrianna gave a quick smile before it went back to being passive, "Something's bothering you."

"Yes." he admitted.

"Erik still plans to kill Schmidt." she said as Charles widened his eyes. "How did you-"

"I knew all along. You did too." she said, closing her eyes.

"Yes... "

"You can't change him easily, Charles."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't try."

"No, I didn't mean that." said Adrianna, "after all, you are Charles." she said lightly.

Charles smiled as Adrianna spoke, "I won't be coming with you Charles." she said as Charles's heart sank, "I refuse to see another war. I lost two good friends, defending this country and I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if there is another world war." she said, remembering Steve and Bucky.

Charles stared at her as he remembered a different scene that she had once displayed to him.

_Charles gasped as he stood somewhere completely different. He saw Adrianna who looked more carefree and more bright than the one he had met all those years ago. She wore a school uniform of some type as she was standing on top of a building. _

_She stared upon the large amount of students as they were murmuring with each other and there was fear. _

_Charles widened his eyes as he saw that there were kids of their own age, weilding powers such of a Mutant. Adrianna let out a sigh of annoyance as he watched her put on a black hoodie that was too big for her and goggles. In her hands were two katana swords, the back end ending like hooks. She had slammed the two ends of the katana's together and held it like a bow. Lightning between the two ends appeared as Adrianna pulled at it, an arrow made out electricity forming. She launched it and more came, scattering her enemies. _

_She jumped down from the building and begun to slash at them, yelling at the students to run. They all did so screaming as she alone held off the enemy. _

_She came face to face with a friend of hers as she stared in disbelief while Adrianna merely glowered in anger. "Why...Adrianna? With this, we can move onto a new age!" she yelled at her._

"_A new age?! You'll be launching another World War!" she yelled, "Thousands of innocents will die because of this! All this time...I've tried to prevent myself from exploiting my powers to stop a war from happening and now?! There is no hope!" _

"_If there must be a war, then so be it!" she yelled, water forming in her hands that moved dangerous. Charles widened his eyes. At that speed, it could cut through the thickest of steel. _

"_Your mind is no longer sane, Jasmine…" said Adrianna as her eyes were broken. "This will be much easier...for I will end your suffering." she yelled as she charged. Jasmine widened her eyes at her speed and the electricity surrounding her made Jasmine paralyzed. It increased in volts as she was being electrocuted as Adrianna swung her sword- ending her friend's life. _

_There was a roar behind Adrianna as she saw another friend of hers, Angeline… There was no question as she begun to do the same… _

Adrianna stood on the beach of Cuba, watching as Erik had paralyzed Charles from the waist down. The girl walked over as Erik removed the bullet as everyone widened their eyes at her. "Edlyn-"

Adrianna merely went down to Charles and picked him up, as she placed a hand onto his waist. A soft glow emitted, healing the wound but not Charles's ability to walk. She set him down as Erik tried to persuade Adrianna to his group but he stopped when he saw the broken look on her face.

She let out a shaky laugh, smiling brokenly at him. "But I'm not a Mutant….I am human like your mother and those who want to get rid of. I am an ESPER….a human who merely has supernatural abilities." she said, "You said it yourself, Erik…. you want to make the humans pay…"

Her face was blank as Erik thinned his lips. _'It's your choice Erik...'_ spoke Adrianna in his mind as her face remained blank. _'This was bound to happen anyway...'_

Moira and the rest of the X men came to Adrianna as they all joined hands.

Raven stared at Adrianna as she merely gave her a small smile that broke the shapeshifter's heart as Adrianna spoke, "Take care."

With that, Adrianna's eyes glowed electrical blue as she brought her hands together into a thundering clap as thunder struck them. Erik and the others widened their eyes as they had disappeared as the thunder had disappeared, leaving a small patch of glass among the sand…

Adrianna watched Charles and helped him into a wheelchair, telling him he would get used to it since she too at one point, was paralyzed from the waist down. Although, she kept the information away from him. She stuck close to Charles as she watched him get rid of the memories in Moira's mind and stayed there for a few moments.

They were all sitting together, eating breakfast as Adrianna put down her cup. Charles saw her look as he spoke, "You're leaving aren't you?" he said, not wanting his childhood friend and sister like figure to go.

Everyone else widened their eyes at him and Adrianna as the only girl nodded, standing. Charles spoke. "Do you know how long?"

Adrianna looked at him, walking over and kneeling. Her hand held his as they both stared at each other, "I'm not sure…With everything that happened, it's like a repeat of what happened to me, which I had tried to run away from."

Charles kissed her forehead as he smiled, "You're always welcome here."

Adrianna smiled and kissed Charles's cheek, "I'll visit. But I'm not sure how often and the time in between is different."

Charles nodded as Adrianna turned towards Hank and the others. She hugged the blue mutant, as she smiled. "You feel like a fluffy blue teddy bear, Hank." she said admittedly.

Hank smiled and hugged her as she hugged Cassidy.

She separated from him and looked at Alex who was trying to play it cool as she hugged him quickly as he hugged her back, tightly before she separated from him as well. They all watched her disappear as she bowed….it would be sometime before she would have the courage to come back to visit them.

* * *

_**Note: Welp, the favorites and followers are slowly rolling in~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When Adrianna disappeared back into Asgard, she immediately knew something was wrong. Very wrong. She had woken up in her bed, which she found odd but what was strange was how…. well kept it was. She threw off her blankets and stood up, dressed in a gown of white.

Adrianna threw her hands over herself, as she was dressed in her usual wear which consisted of the a white buttoned shirt that was tucked in with brown pants and black boots to her knees. Slipped on the jacket that Frigga had to be made for the girl and it went to her neck. It was warm and felt more comfortable at it's layering. It was dark red with golden trimmings with silver buttons. Adrianna slipped on the small cloak that wrapped around herself, as it was started from black and slowly became green at the end, with a golden brooch. She tied her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her belt, carrying her two swords.

She slipped on her gloves as she followed her gut. She stood in front of the throne room as the doors opened. She let out a yelp and carefully looked , on the throne was not Odin but Loki.

Adrianna widened her eyes as Loki saw his only friend back. "Adrianna." he spoke as Adrianna stared at Loki in surprise. If Loki was on the throne and Odin wasn't….and Thor wasn't around that meant-

"You seem very confused. I am not surprised since you when you arrived back, you immediately passed out. How do you feel?" he asked.

Adrianna blinked and walked closer, "I feel well rested." she said as Loki got up and walked towards her.

"I see." said Loki, nodding. He was beginning to think that Midgard brought nothing but trouble and Thor was sent there by Odin to teach him a lesson.

"L-Loki…" stuttered Adrianna, "What's going on?" she asked, even though she knew.

"While you were unconscious…" said Loki, "Thor was about to be named King of Asgard however, Odin sent him to Midgard to teach him a lesson in humility. However, not long after….Odin fell into Odin sleep and with no one to rule Asgard, it has befallen onto me."

Adrianna widened her eyes, "I was asleep for that long?"

Loki nodded, placing a hand on her back and leading her to a window. "Yes. You also had sustained injuries. Tell me how did you even get them?"

Adrianna thought for a moment, wondering what he was talking about but when she did, her mouth went dry. "The people back at my world…" she said, as Loki looked at her.

"They somehow managed to find out where I was and travel themselves here. Now they want to take hold of me and dispose of me because I'm too….powerful." she said, "I barely remembered but as I was leaving Midgard...they've managed to stop me...from there…"

_Adrianna let out an 'oof' as she kicked the one who had her leg. They let out a yell of a pain as Adrianna saw herself being surrounded by people of EDEN and OLYMPUS. Suits of White and Black and Black and white signalled who was EDEN and OLYMPUS dressed more casually. _

_They all were readying herself as the leader as she recognized was Jason. "Adrianna…" he breathed out relieved. _

"_Jason...strange to see you here" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. _

"_Adrianna...please… stop running. We can help you…" he said, slowly. _

"_Yeah...unlikely chance." growled Adrianna, as she felt her swords back into her hands. _

"_Don't make us to do this by force." he said, warningly. _

"_Not when I'm around." she said._

_Jason stared at her as he let out a sigh before yelling, "Hurry and capture her! We won't get another chance like this!" as Adrianna read his thoughts. Almost immediately, they all charged at her as Adrianna growled in energy. _

Adrianna stuck by Loki's side for a while before she excused herself, feeling faint. Loki nodded and dismissed her. As she left, she thought about Loki. He was changing and it was not for the better. She had to see Thor as she felt worried about her blond headed friend and on her way to her room, she met Sif and the Three Warriors.

"Sif." said Adrianna surprised.

The female warrior turned to Adrianna with a relieved face before the girl walked over to them. "Adrianna. It's good to see you awake but we need you to check on Thor."

Adrianna let out a light scoff before smirking, "I was already going to do so." she said to the warriors. They all smiled relieved as Adrianna looked at them. "If Loki questions why I am asleep again, tell him I felt really tired after eating and taking the medications made by the healers. I believe my injuries are enough."

They all nodded as Adrianna felt herself pass out and she was beginning to tumble through the darkness.

She let out a hiss of pain as she slowly woke up, somewhere else...and she recognized this place. "Hey- who are you?"

Adrianna spun around and came face to face with the one and only Tony Stark with the reactor in his chest. He had a gun in hand, ready to fire (does Tony even have guns?). Adrianna quickly held up hands up, yelping. "Whoa, whoa! Can you please put that down please? Before you blast me to the other side of this window? You don't have to replace whatever is damage when you set that thing off and I don't get hurt. Deal?"

Tony looked at her before lowering the weapon down, "Who are you? And how did you get in my home? And what are with your clothes?"

Adrianna let out a relieved sigh before answering him, "The name is Edlyn Maxwell." she said as Tony furrowed his eyebrows, finding the name familiar. "How I got in…?Teleportation?" she said, tilting her head. "Though I'm waaaaay off course."

"Edlyn Maxwell? why do I know that name?" he said wondering.

Adrianna felt more relaxed as Tony got himself a drink, "You wouldn't remember me since you were just a kid after all. Although, I probably think Howard told you several times." she said, having her hands resting on her swords.

Tony stopped at the name of his dad as he looked at her, annoyed. "How did you-"

"You look like your father, Tony." she said as Adrianna walked closer, "I met him before during the war."

Tony stared at her as Adrianna sighed, "Look, I know Howard is a touchy subject. I wouldn't be surprised." she said, "Anyway, I think you know enough."

Adrianna begun to cast her sense out and sensed distress "Okay, gotta dash." she said, hurrying out of the window, "I'll see you later, Tony!"

Tony was about to open his mouth but she quickly jumped out, disappearing. He immediately put down his drink as he went down to his lab and found a box. he opened it and searched for it, as he found a folder.

He opened it carefully as he found a photo of the Atlantic ocean and there he found spikes of ice. He found another picture of a girl encased in ice, who was unconscious. Then there was another picture of the same girl encased in the ice and the one he just met.

_EDLYN MAXWELL. AN OLD FRIEND FOUND._

Adrianna let out several curses as she found herself at Mexico, where Thor was. What was horrible was the fact she was surrounded by a group of agents. "Well fudge." she said, slowly getting up.

She noticed a certain man as Adrianna sat down crossed legged. Staring at Agent Coulson, who in return look at her. "How did you get here?"

"Teleportation." she said.

"That's it? You just told us that?"

Adrianna merely stared at him, "Yep."

"Okay. Who are you? A spy? An assassin? Or your friends with Thor?"

Adrianna held out her hand to him, "Edlyn Maxwell." she said, "Nice to meet you. And no I'm not a spy or assassin but I am friends with Thor."

Coulson widened his eyes. Edlyn Maxwell? "Wait...Edlyn Maxwell…? You can't be the Edlyn Maxwell."

"Huh?" she said, very confused and tilted her head to the side.

"No, if you were Edlyn Maxwell, you're would still be stuck in ice."

Adrianna's ears perked up, "Ice? Did you say ice? Wait you found my other half in ice?"

Coulson widened his eyes, "You are her…."

"The one and only." she said, smirking a bit. "Wait...so Howard did find my body in ice!" she gasped out loud, "Wait a minute….did he find Steve?"

Coulson perked at the name of his favorite hero, "You knew Captain America?"

Adrianna dug into her pocket and held out two pictures. She held them out to him as Coulson took it out and saw a skinny man with her in the picture and the other picture was the same except there was Captain America without his suit. Coulson looked at the pictures and widened his eyes, telling the agents to lower their weapons.

Adrianna let out relieved sigh and a shaky laugh before collapsing onto the floor. Coulson walked over and held out his hand, "Sorry about that."

Adrianna took his hand, as he easily pulled her up. "No, you were following protocol." she said as they shook hands.

"My name is Phil Coulson."

"Nice to meet you. As you know, I'm Edlyn." she said.

"How are you-"

Adrianna let out a small sigh before cracking her bones, "Long story short. I'm not totally _normal_ and I split myself in two because I was in two different places. One thing led to another and I fell frozen in the ice. Wait...am I still being unmelted?"

Coulson shook his head, "We were able to melt the ice from your body but it took longer than it did for Captain America." he spoke, "Due how thick the ice was and your body structure, we weren't sure how long it would take for you to wake up. Steve found out they had found your body and there was a chance you could wake up, so he's been visiting regularly, according to the Director."

"So where is Thor-?"

"Well...he was discharged I suppose you could say but-" said Coulson "Last time we checked, he was in town."

Adrianna nodded as she felt being tugged somewhere. "Well it was nice to meet you Coulson but I appear I have to be somewhere right now."

She felt herself being pulled a little bit further in the day as she watched Mjolnir detach itself from the ground as Adrianna grinned, "Thor." she whispered. The hammer rose out of the ground and levitated itself in front of Adrianna as she could hear it speak to her somehow.

"To Thor." she said. She grabbed the hammer and they both shot up to the sky as Adrianna felt exhilarated. They were nearing the town as Adrianna launched herself to the town and swooped Selvig and Jane out of the way just as Thor grabbed the hammer in his hand.

Placing the two safely, Sif and the others widened their eyes at Adrianna as she let out a whoop. Thunder and lightning fell down onto Thor as Sif grinned.

Adrianna waved her hand as she formed a barrier as they watched Thor take down the destroyer with ease and he created a small hurricane, taking the Destroyer upwards.

Not so after, the Destroyer was no more as Adrianna dropped her arms with a smile. "A bit much, don't you think Thor?" she said a bit giddy as Thor smiled and looked down at his friend.

"It's good to see you too, my friend."

Adrianna let out a short laugh and punched his arm with a crack, making everyone wince but neither the god or the girl seemed affected.

"Anyway...much damage…" she said, looking around, "How Asgardian." she said with a sarcastic tone. "Now." she said as she cracked her neck and her hand, as her hair rose and THor widened his eyes. "Clench your jaw, Thor."

The god of thunder immediately did that as Adrianna socked him in the face and sended him flying. Everyone else yelled in surprise as he landed a couple of feet as Adrianna yelled out loud, "By the gods Thor! Of all times, I'm not on Asgard you get ahead of yourself and get yourself banished to Midgard! I mean, was it not too hard to ask to call out to me?!" she yelled, moving her hands and arms as Thor got up and rubbed his face. "I mean sure I was on Midgard but I was like 40 years ago!"

"40?" asked Jane as Adrianna looked at her.

"Well I think 40. I didn't really pay attention to the date really but that ain't the point!" she yelled at Thor again.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Darcy as Adrianna rounded on her. A smile appeared on her face as she held out her hand.

"Uh sorry. Edlyn Maxwell. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking Darcy's hand short and swiftly, then Selvig and Jane.

"Wait….Eldyn...you're not a god-"

Adrianna scoffed and laughed a bit, "Not of any mythology but I am technically a god." she said, as her face turned dark with a small smile, "just one made by science."

"Wha-"

"don't ask." she said. "But right now, we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"Adrianna, can you transport us to Asgard?" asked Thor as Adrianna shook her head.

"If I had my other self, yes. But as I am, I don't have the power to transport you or anyone to Asgard. I only have enough for myself."

Thor nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then please Adrianna. I need your help."

Adrianna smirked as she pulled out both of her swords out, "As you wish."

They watched the girl run and in a flash of lightning she disappeared as they all hurried into the van to transport themselves. Adrianna landed in Asgard as the two frost giants faced her. She saw Heimdall frozen and the two frost giants charged at her.

Swiftly, she begun to cut their ice like skin as she let out a yell. Fire surrounded herself as the two frost giants tried to run from the heat but the two hooks on her swords were too deep. She pulled them as best as she can as the heat melted the ice, freeing Heimdall as he let out a roar and took down the frost giants.

They both looked at each other as they nodded, "Thank you." he said as he heard Thor call him.

Adrianna helped Heimdall to the Bifrost and place the sword inside, as it lit up.

Not long after, Heimdall had collapsed, telling her to go as she nodded. Her body began to pulse as she felt herself being surrounded. She couldn't teleport there in time, the distance was too far.

She bit her lip and decided she had no choice. She took a deep breath, closing herself as she snapped them open, as electricity surrounded her. "God mode: Activate." she said, as her hand glowed, surrounding herself.

She could feel herself changing and being pulled at and as the light had died down, her hair was glowing white and she wore a robe that slithered with electricity. Her eyes glowed electric blue as she charged to Odin's side. Thunder roared as she became a streak of light as she saw Laufey, walking over to Odin.

Where was Loki?

She let out a roar as she tackled the ice giant who fell to the floor. Frigga gasped as Adrianna looked at her, "Get back!" she yelled, her hands glowing. She did as she let out a charge of electricity as Laufey let out a yell of pain. She stopped, feeling most of her energy depleted as she charged at Loki with her swords.

The two fought but she was already weak due to the god mode activation and she was more vulnerable than ever. Laufey stabbed her with his ice sword as Frigga screamed as Adrianna coughed out blood. Laufey merely threw her to the side as her body had hit the wall, next to Frigga.

"Adrianna…." she said but Laufey was already over Odin and was about to bring it down until he was blasted by Loki. He was blasted again, as Laufey had disappeared as Loki ran over to Frigga and Adrianna.

"Loki...you save him." said Frigga.

"But how about Adrianna….? I swear Mother, that they will pay for what they've done." he said.

"Loki." said Thor as the two looked to see the God of thunder, as Frigga went over to him and hugged him.. Adrianna was bleeding as she was straining to get up but her wound was too deep and big. She let out a yell of pain as she saw the two brothers were facing off with each other. loki shot Thor out of the building as Loki went to destroy the Ice giants' home.

"Thor!" yelled Adrianna as she tried to get up.

Frigga went over to her air as the girl tried to get up, who was coughing blood. She tore her cloak apart and wrapped it around her wound, hopefully it would hold. "Adrianna, please...don't!" said Frigga.

The girl looked at the goddess, "I have to stop Loki from falling into the space!" she told her urgently. "I will not lose him." she said.

Adrianna ran to the hole that Thor was blasted out of as she flew, activating her god mode once more. _'I only have a few seconds'_ she thought as she raced towards the Bifrost. She could feel her life disappearing as her vision darkened.

She saw Loki trying to stop Thor who was trying to destroy the Rainbow Bridge. She took in a deep breath and dove herself at where Thor hit, destroying the bridge and causing an explosion. She was pushed back by the explosion as she let out a yell of pain. The Bifrost was destroyed as Loki and Thor were about to fall into the space but Odin caught them at the last moment.

Adrianna shook herself and saw this as she dove, just as Loki let himself go. "LOKI!" cried Adrianna as tears fell. "Adrianna no!" yelled Thor as he watched the girl grab Loki's hand.

The god of mischief grabbed onto her hand as she pulled him back to safety and as she did, Odin and Thor ran over to them. Loki's eyes and Adrianna's eyes never left each other. He felt something drop onto his cheek as he noticed, Adrianna was crying tears of blood.

Loki was taking gasps of breath as he looked at the girl, "Why?! Why did you-"

he stopped in mid sentence because he saw the large pool of blood forming beneath her body as Adrianna gripped her wound, as red liquid slipped through her fingers. She coughed more and more blood as fear struck Loki.

"No…." he ran over to her as he held her, "No...no no nonono…"

Adrianna gave him a weak smiled as she stared at him. "You didn't fall….good…. " she said, laughing to herself a bit.

"Why? Why are you laughing?" questioned Loki as a tear fell from his cheek.

Adrianna stared as Thor kneeled by her side as she held both Loki's and Thor's hands, "Didn't I tell you before….? I believe I did….everytime I feel pain….I laugh...It's weird but I guess it's better than….suffering…." she said, blood trickling from her mouth.

"Please….hold on." pleaded Loki as they saw healers and guards coming over. "Please…."

"Loki...I won't….I'm feeling sleepy…" she said, quietly.

"No…." said Loki.

"I...have a confession…" said Adrianna as she looked at them, "I knew."

"What?"

"I knew what was going to happen. Your heritage...Thor's banishment...your attempt on destroying the frost giants….everything I knew….I also knew you would travel on a darker path when you fell through the dark space." she said, tears springing in her eyes.

Odin merely stared down at her as the girl looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, Allfather…"

Odin shook his head, "No...you did what was right...I will not hold this against you...after all, you did save my son from disappearing."

'_Please...forgive Loki….' _ she thought to him as Odin merely nodded.

Adrianna smiled a bit as she had little time, turning to Thor. "I'm sorry….I wanted to help you become the better man that you are now-"

Thor choked back a sob, "No... you have done more than enough….I am grateful to you….Adrianna."

The girl turned to Loki as she tried to place a hand on his cheek as more tears were coming. "I am very sorry Loki...I didn't want to hurt you about this but our….friendship together was….not a lie….I did enjoy our time together…. the time you found me and the time you helped me read….the small chats...I love them all. You are so loved..." she said, feeling the blood in her choke her.

The healers were nearly there as they had to mind how frail the ground they were, "Please...I forgive you….don't leave me." pleaded Loki.

Adrianna's eyes begun to close, "I am so sorry Loki….love you..." there, her voice stopped as her eyes became dull. Her breathing had stopped as Loki and Thor broke down. They were too late.

Thor cried out loud as did Loki, as he brought the dead body of Adrianna closer. Odin bowed his head as one last smile was on her face.

* * *

-line break-

* * *

Loki watched in despair as they sent Adrianna on a boat full of flowers, the smile still on her face. She was decorated beautifully and plainly at the same time, as they remembered the times she would fuss over the dresses she wore and the jewelry. Her swords were with her as Loki placed a kiss on her forehead before they sent her off.

Taking out an arrow and lighting it, they sent it flying as they watched the boat go into flames and disappear over the water, the glows of the fire scattering into the night.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder as the god of Mischief, clung something in his hands that once belonged something to Adrianna. It was in her pocket when he first found her and it was the only thing that belonged to her than her clothes.

A small carved jade hung on a piece of red string was in his hands as he remembered his friendship with the girl and if Loki had noticed it, it might've been something else. "Let us go, brother." said Thor, "She would want us smiling than for us to cry."

Loki merely nodded, allowing Thor to pick him up and guide him back.

'_I love you. '_ those three words rung in his head as he held the necklace in his hands, never forgiving himself.

* * *

Note: Some feels щ(ಥДಥщ)

Well not really I guess ≖‿≖

(ノ◕ヮ◕)ノ彡┻━┻ - me waiting for reviews and more followers and favorites =W= see you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Loki had locked himself in his room, barely coming out only he was told to or with Frigga or Thor. Everyone was weary of him but they all saw the broken God of Lies' face and they barely did anything. Around his neck was Adrianna's necklace which he had often held onto.

He swore he could feel her heart beating somewhere but he kept dismissing it- for it could be her death taking a large toll on him.

However, unknown to him, a darker force was watching him with a grin appearing on it's face...

Back onto Earth, Steve came outside of his apartment and begun to make his way to where Adrianna was being kept. Fury told him after he had woken up from being frozen, that they also found a girl named Edlyn Maxwell, something that was left behind by Peggy Carter in their files.

Steve immediately went to find her but Fury told him about everything. Her ice was too thick to melt because she was completely encased in ice which made the process of de-icing her more when Howard Stark and Peggy Carter had found her many years ago. Also, the ice surrounding her was not natural as it held some mysterious properties preventing natural melting like the sun. They had to blast her with fire and they made little progress.

Just as Steve had woken up from his time being frozen, they had managed to separate her from the ice and get her monitored. It would take a long time before she woke up.

The super soldier hardly believed they had found her and here he was, sitting in a chair looking at her. She hadn't changed much since he had last saw her except for her face gotten more slimmer, her hair getting much longer and she had grown a bit. She was looking more like a teenager and laughed at the memory at the numerous times she told him and Bucky that she was 17 and nearly 18. Her height was still around the same but she was getting taller at least.

"Hey Edlyn…" said Steve as he licked his dry lips. He watched her breath in and out, barely moving. "I brought you some flowers again." he said, "I know you can't see them but I got you some Roses...yellow ones this time. And also some mixed Zinnas." he piped up with a smile as the doctors and nurses watched him talk to the girl.

They didn't want to tell the super soldier that there was an unlikely chance she was going to wake up anytime soon but they still had hope. Fury and Coulson came over as they did every time when the super soldier visited, to monitor both Edlyn and Captain America.

Especially, when Coulson came back from Mexico and told Fury he had met the girl- awake and alive- and this made Fury more curious to see if this Edlyn would ever wake up.

"...I went to the florist and I told her that I was giving this to a friend who was in a coma… since I couldn't tell that I was waiting for my friend who was iced in the Atlantic ocean to wake up…" he said chuckling, "This florist was a new one than the middle aged woman I usually see. She said the yellow roses means Joy and Happiness and the mixed Zinnia means Thinking or in Memory of an absent friend."

He reached out and took hold of her hand, feeling how small they were. "You know...recently, I was confused at what a waitress said about Wireless and I said Radio….and an elderly man said to me to just ask for her number… I think he took it the wrong way… I also begun to sketch more often…. drawing some of the buildings around here and I also joined a boxing club... Though every time I start punching the bag….I remember the war and I feel like you're always there, by me...telling me to stop and get rested but it just makes me punch even faster."

There was silence as Steve took in a deep breath before looking at Adrianna's face, "Every day…. I wish you would wake up… I don't want you to die on me Edlyn… not when you're here with me right now." he said, his voice croaking.

A few moments had passed, with only the heart monitor and the breathing from both Adrianna and Steve. He held her small hand, reminding himself. "You know…? I-I went to visit Peggy." he said, smiling a bit. "She was surprised to see me but...she just greeted me like nothing was wrong. I told her what I had been doing and there was the news of you, finally de-iced. She gave me a smile and told me, that you would wake up soon and when you do, she wanted you to visit her." he said before silence fallen over them.

Steve got up slowly after a while, kissing her forehead before heading for the door until he heard a soft voice. His ears perked and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

"I never left…." he heard.

Steve heart stopped for a moment as he widened his eyes as his heart hammered against his chest suddenly. A tear fell down his cheek as he slowly turned as beeping noises rose rapidly on the monitors, sending everyone hurrying. Fury and Coulson watched even closer as Steve saw bright brown eyes staring right at his blue eyes.

Steve's mouth opened slightly as Adrianna spoke, "I never left you Steve…." she said again, her voice dry, her mouth slowly turning into a smile.

Steve begun to smile as he quickly ran to her side, ready to burst into tears. Adrianna breathed in deeply and let it out, struggling to get up. Steve hugged her, choking back a sob.

Fury and Coulson watched closely but gave the two their space- right now time belonged to them as they watched Adrianna hug Steve with her thin arms and kissed the top of his head.

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"I'm back."

* * *

_**Note: And so you're back from outer space, **_

_**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look**_

_**upon your face**_

…_**.**_

_**I've got all my love to give and I'll survive**_

_**I will survive. Hey, Hey! **_

_**Whoot! More reviews! Yay~ **__**(**__**ﾉ◕ヮ◕**__**)**__**ﾉ**__***:**__**･ﾟ✧**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Adrianna sat in a chair, dressed warmly and was being fed. Fury watched her eat the amount of servings of an adult although her body remained the body of a child. Steve stuck close to the girl, helping her whatever he could and since she had been asleep for so long and the fact she wasn't a super soldier, her muscles needed to be used more and more often.

He assigned Coulson to watch over the girl- which both were happy to see each other. Proving to Fury that they had indeed met each other in Mexico.

Steve had decided to let Adrianna sleep in the same apartment that he lived in, trying to keep his friend saw no problems with it and allowed it to happen.

The Director of SHIELD saw Steve wiping foot bits from Adrianna's face, some in places where it was not possible to be on as he chuckled at the pout, given to him. It was not long after that he ordered Coulson to bring Adrianna to his office so they could talk alone.

He heard a knock on his door as he sat in his seat, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Coulson and Adrianna as he nodded. The girl looked slightly better than he had seen her at first. Her face was more flush with colour and her hair was no trimmed a little bit past her shoulder. He had thought she had lost weight due to the lack of nutrients when she was asleep but Steve had told him she had been like that when he had met her…. when he was a child.

She wore a black turtle neck with a tee shirt over her, with black skinny jeans (which they had to custom made because her waist was too skinny for a belt) and converse shoes. Steve had gotten her a dark red hoodie that was too big for her but the girl looked to be please. A dark green scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck as she nodded to Fury.

"Director Fury." she said, "Nice to meet you finally."

Fury nodded as Coulson closed the door as the director motioned for her to sit down. She did and crossed her legs and folded her hands together. "Now Edlyn," said Fury getting straight to business, "Would you mind telling me how you were in Mexico up and awake while our staff reported you were still asleep in our facility?"

Adrianna tilted her head to the side, "I wasn't aware my body had been found and I was being defrozened sir." she said, holding her ground- which Fury realized she was no stranger to this type of situation, "I only realized my other half was in SHIELD's care when I first met Agent Coulson- which by the way thank you very much." she said, smiling at Coulson who did the same before their attention went back to the director.

"Your other half?" he asked.

"How should I say this….uh…. I basically was in one place and whenever I slept, my mind would form a physical entity here on Earth, where I could travel both areas with slight ease."

"On Earth? You make it sound you came from another world." he stated as a laugh bubbled in the girl's throat.

"You are not wrong, Director." she said. " I am from another world. Actually, I'm not from this universe at all." she stated, leaning back into her chair.

"This universe?"

"A complete different one. Where your universe and the lives you live in, are in a comic book." she said truthfully.

"A comic book? So you're saying we are in a comic book?" he stated.

Adrianna shrugged, "For the most part. A theory that I had in my mind or to be exact, the writer's theory in mind as she is writing this as we speak."

Fury rose an eyebrow at her as she shrugged, "the Fourth wall. Basically what Deadpool does."

Fury sighed at that name as he looked at her seriously, "Pretend that I believe you for a moment."

"Fair enough"

"If you say what is true, that means you can tell me the events that will happen and we can prevent them."

Adrianna rose a finger, wagging it. "That I can't do." she said.

"Why not?" asked Coulson as Adrianna looked at him and Fury.

"Because some events are meant to happen." she said, "For example, there would've been World War 1 and World War 2 no matter what people would've tried to prevent them from happening. Even if you killed Hitler before WW 2, another one merely pop up in the future and the events would still transpire." she spoke. "We can alter the story but not change it." _Like I did with Loki before he fell off the bridge. _

"Even my existence is written by another complete being… or what people would assume that person is GOD himself. Or her. It's really confusing which universe you go to and all." she stated. "So even I were to tell you the events that will happen, it would be futile to prevent them from happening."

Fury stared at her, to make sure she wasn't bluffing but her quick change in demeanor proved she wasn't lying. He sighed and stared at her, "Okay. Now… who are you?"

Adrianna let out a puff of air, drumming her fingers. "I can't tell you much Fury." she said, "And also I lost most of my memories since my other self has died therefore, chunks of my memory is missing."

"Go on."

"I...don't recall my real birth name." she said truthfully, "I mean I do but it feels...very foreign. I suppose you can call me Edlyn Maxwell from now on, since I have been using it ever since I have arrived in this universe."

Fury nodded as she continued, "The last time I remembered... I was 17 years old when I came here before summer was approaching so I should be nearly 18 if time still affects me here." she said, "And I am what you call an ESPER."

"An ESPER?"

Adrianna nodded, "You would probably file me as a Mutant." she said, "but I am quite human...just…slightly tampered with." she said, wincing at the slight throbbing in her brain. She was forcing to remember and it was tiring her out.

"Tampered?"

"let me explain." she said as she licked her lips. "You do know what an ESPER is right?" he nodded, "Okay...that cuts the time. Basically back at my own world, there are two organizations which would be kind of like SHIELD and Hydra." she said as Fury narrowed his eyes. "They are called EDEN and OLYMPUS." she said as Fury rose an eyebrow but she merely shook her head. That was for another time. "Anyway, where I'm from...there is no such thing as Mutants. Just replace them with ESPERS but us ESPERS are human made not by radiation or by a gene… if I remember correctly" she said, "they have only started to try passing the ability to have powers to future generations after they were confident that the generation X ESPERS were up to par.

As far as I know, the Generation Y ESPERS have not been created yet. EDEN is probably like Hydra I suppose but their goal is to create a God or gods to lead the new generation of humanity to a new era." she said, looking at Fury, "Which also meant for their gods to wipe out the non-ESPERS. However, they were not close to activating an ESPER who had the ability to go into what I call 'God Mode' and live and only a few have gotten to the stages of Demi-god mode. The name itself is very self explanatory. Are you getting this?"

Fury nodded as Coulson did the same, writing them down. "Okay," she said as she took in another deep breath, "the reason I am here is the fact I have achieved God Mode." she stated.

Fury widened his eye as he straightened himself up as Adrianna spoke calmly. "You have nothing to fear Fury." she said, "I have no intentions of doing what EDEN intends to do. There are a few of us who can activate God Mode but the problem lies they can not do it on will. I can. And they had tried to send God Modes after me but it didn't work. For I was a _Glitch." _

"Glitch?"

"I wasn't supposed to be an ESPER." she stated, looking at him. "I was supposed to be a full human but they had discovered that I attained my powers by myself through natural processing- which they are still trying to do without any deformations- and therefore I was a glitch. A problem in their calculations. A Virus standing amongst others perfectly disguised and I had surpassed everything. They didn't take this into account and I had no reason to follow the whims of EDEN's plan cause I mean….really? You want me to lead a new race of Humanity and get rid of the others? I may be stupid but I know what's right and wrong." she said seriously, as Fury nodded.

"I also have no intentions of destroying this world cause really? You have your hands full." she said as Fury mouth twitched, "And also, why the heck do I want to destroy a world?!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"So why are you here?"

Adrianna thinned her lips and let out a strangled sigh. She hissed and gritted her teeth, her hands flying to her head. "Edlyn?" asked Couslon as Fury watched her. Memories flashed through her and some begun to disappear. Mentally, she was trying to receive them back but then...they were gone.

Edlyn opened her eyes wide, sweat appearing on her skin. "Are you okay?"

Edlyn took in a shuddering breath before placing a hand over her mouth. Her throat feeling like she was going to throw up. She swallowed and spoke shakily. "I... sorry...something happened in me...not sure what b-but….I'm fine, Couslon." she said, giving a weak smile.

"What happened?" asked Fury.

"I...some of my memories returned and some just...disappeared." she explained shakily, "But to your previous question Fury, I...don't remember much why I'm even here anymore. All I know I'm being pursued by several people….EDEN… OLYMPUS… and I needed to run away. I couldn't stay back in my own world for very good reason...I'm not a threat! I promise...just…" she let out a sound of frustration, stopping her foot from kicking the desk. Fury studied her a bit as Coulson gave her some water as she drank it, welcoming the cold liquid in her dry throat. She let out a satisfied sound and looked at Fury."I guess that's basically it in a nutshell."

Fury studied her a bit more as Adrianna fidgeted. He felt he could believe her and trust her but he needed to be sure before he got himself into another mess.

"Understood." he said as he laced his fingers together, "For now, you are _not_ a danger to us but it doesn't mean I won't let you go easily."

Adrianna gave a sheepish grin, "I was actually hoping for that."

"Really?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…." she scratched her arm, "If you didn't, I would be very worried if no one was there to stop me or in a optimistic view, help me to be better."

Fury let out an amused sound before standing up as Adrianna did the same, "Welcome to SHIELD Edlyn Maxwell."

Adrianna nodded with a smile, "Likewise Director."

Adrianna walked alongside Coulson as Director Fury had dismissed her and told Coulson to escort her out before leaving some tasks he needed to do for the girl.

As soon as they were far enough, Adrianna let out a relieved sigh as she placed a hand on her chest and placed the other on the wall to support herself. "Oh my god!" she yelled as Coulson looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just...after explaining everything- I was really worried." she said as they made their way again. "I have an anxiety problem so…" she laughed shakily as Coulson chuckled.

They passed the garage (or what looked to be one) as Adrianna eyed the machinery. "Oh. My. Gods." she said.

Coulson watched amused as he saw her inching to one of vehicles and seemed to in Candyland. He walked over as some of the agents around gave her an odd look, "Having fun?" he asked as the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yesh." she said quickly as he chuckled and led her out.

The whole time Adrianna was looking around wide eyed at everything and yelped when an experiment went wrong in a lab, sending her running to the nearest chair or object she could perch herself on. And Coulson also jumped when lightning sparked off from the girl and caused the lights to either flicker or burn out. It took some calmly as he was reminded of an Owl because of her eyes and a cat because she was hissing at anyone who tried to get her down from the wall (which he found out on how she was able to get several feet off the ground and clinging at the wall).

Several agents had tried to sooth her or coax her down and someone tried to bring her down with candy, thinking she was a child but that proved useless as it floated out of the agent's hand and there was candy falling over them like rain (why did it had to be hard candy of all things?)

Fury came over to see what was going on and he did not expect to find Adrianna clinging to the wall with several agents trying to calm her down. Coulson let out a huff of annoyance as he nodded to Director Fury. "What is happening around here?"

"She was very into the things around SHIELD and when we were passing by a lab, when an experiment went wrong, spooking her. What's worse was she was right by the lab and she has anxiety issues." said Coulson, "And now we can't get her down. The other agents are probably scaring her."

Fury merely walked forward as everyone parted away, Adrianna hissing at the agents as Fury spoke, "Edlyn!" he said as the girl looked at him,"Calm down and get yourself down."

Adrianna slowly tried to get down and several agents went to help her down but she let out a hiss at them like a cat as they backed off. She stared at the ground for a while before pushing herself off. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw her flip and land on the ground on all fours before getting up and running towards Fury.

"Back to work, people!" yelled Fury as he led Adrianna to Coulson, who patted her head.

"I hate heights." she admitted as they led her outside. She sucked in a breath before turning to Fury and Coulson. "I guess I'll see you two later?"

"We'll call Rogers to let you know." said Fury as Adrianna nodded. She jumped back and nearly fell off the stairs as they widened their eyes, seeing her disappear in a flash.

"Do you think we should let Stark know?" asked Coulson. "He did report someone that fits Edlyn's description to us."

Fury smirked, "That's for another time"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Adrianna woke up to the smell of breakfast as tried to go back to bed. However, her stomach made its disapproval and her body was becoming stiff. After debating with herself, she threw the blankets off her to head for breakfast.

She was dressed in one of Steve's shirts and boxers, as he had said they would go shopping later and she had gotten used to wearing Steve's clothes. Her hair was in a mess as she walked towards the kitchen, finding Steve cooking up some bacon and eggs. There was a stack of pancakes as her mouth drooled.

"Morning Steve." she yawned as the super soldier looked at her.

"Morning Edlyn." he said as she walked over to him, giving him a sloppy hug.

Steve chuckled and guided her to the table, as she let out another yawn before pouring herself a cup of tea. She sipped it steadily and before long, plates of bacon and eggs were on the table. They both sat in silence while eating their (rather large) breakfast and when Adrianna had stuff that last of her pancakes in her mouth, she sipped her tea.

"So what's the plan today?" she asked Steve who looked from his paper.

"Fury said he wanted you to come to SHIELD so they get you ready on some things " he said as Adrianna nodded, licking her fingers.

"Do you know what?" she asked, as she scratched her neck.

"Something about getting you checked." he said as Adrianna made an "Ah" sound.

"Fury wanted to make sure I was functioning healthily cause really?" she said, expanding her arms out to show her thin arms.

Steve smirked, "You did get taller though", pointing her growth in height. The girl immediately pouted.

"In like…..I don't know 60 years later or so?" she said while she rose an eyebrow.

Steve merely said nothing with a smile as Adrianna got up, placing her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower." she said.

"Alright." he said, before opening the newspaper.

The girl padded her way to the bathroom and begun to take a warm shower, sighing in delight. After cleaning herself, she wrapped a towel around herself before quickly dressing up.

She slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and tied the laced around her waist before slipping on a pair of skinny jeans. She grumbled how she wished she didn't need waistband jeans but she didn't have much of a choice.

Taking out two tank tops, she slid them on before putting on a tee shirt. She tugged them on and nodded, moving her shoulders to make sure they did prohibit her movements. Slipping on a long sleeved shirt than a black turtle neck and a graphic tee shirt that had a lightning bolt on it, she grabbed a black hoodie with purple zipped on before slipping on some socks.

She tied her hair into a ponytail and nodded happily. She walked to the living room where Steve was ready up to go as he patted her head. They did some preparations before leaving and Steve placed a helmet over his friend's head, making sure it was tight. He slid the visor over her face as she made a sound.

One thing Steve realized of knowing the girl, was she was injury prone.

Making sure to tie the safety strap around their waist, Steve started up his motorcycle before they headed out to SHIELD. Adrianna gripped his waist as she watched the building and streets of New York go by. To pass the time, she made the lights go green without Steve realizing it.

Soon, they had arrived at SHIELD.

Steve undid the buckle around their waist as Adrianna got off the motorcycle slowly. She shouldered her carrier bag and walked inside SHIELD, waving goodbye to Steve.

She entered the Organizations, the other agents passing by her. She walked closer to the front as she saw Agent Coulson.

"Morning Phil!" she said as she bounded over as the agent smiled at her.

"Morning Edlyn." he said, "You ready?"

"I guess I will ever be."

Adrianna backed up a bit, her feet shuffling together. She was moving her body left and right, dodging the bullets that were thrown at her….well they were paint balls to be exact. Fury had decided to go with this approach than the other method, because he wasn't sure if Adrianna was able to survive a trial.

Natasha was shooting paintball bullets at her as she watched the girl keep dodging. Her face was at first blank but as time went on, her face started to grin like she was enjoying it.

The Russian spy rushed forward to do physical combat as she swung her leg at her as the girl ducked and grabbed her leg, turning her body around so her back was facing the red head's front. The spy could feel herself being lifted and she was thrown, she landed safely back onto the floor as Adrianna rushed forward.

From there it was a physical fist fight. Fury watched the girl duck and move with ease but she needed some work.

Natasha threw an electric disarming device onto Adrianna but as it hit, the girl shook. Everyone watched her throw her back with a scream but they widened their eyes as they saw her grin and move her mouth, "AAhhhhhh….!... Just kidding." she said as they watched Adrianna snap her head to the red head as she rushed, with her fist aiming at the red head.

Electricity sparked around her, making seem like a lightning bolt as Natasha widened her eyes. The next moment she was standing a few meters from her and in a second, she was there.

Natasha braced herself as the girl threw her fist at her….

until Natasha saw her fist a few centimeters from her face. She looked and saw the girl trying to restrain herself as the electricity diffused as the girl fell to the floor, panting. "That was close! So freakin close!" she yelled, at the ceiling while placing a hand over her heart.

Fury pressed the speaker button as he spoke, "Good job Edlyn. Good job Romanoff." he said, "Go and take a shower."

"Sir/ Got it boss" said Natasha and Adrianna, as the girl fell onto her back, letting out a sigh.

Natasha smiled as she walked forward, extending a hand to the girl. "Good job." she said, as Adrianna lifted her head.

"Yeah, you too...well more so for you." she said back, grabbing the hand as Natasha pulled her up. The red head widened her eyes at how easy it was to pull the girl up as Adrianna jumped onto her feet. "Damn...my arms will be bruised for a while." she winced, pulling her sleeves to show how thin her arms was to the Russian.

Natasha blinked in utter surprise but kept her face blank. During their fighting, her punches were weak but they were much stronger than what showed on her arms.

"So...you are…?" asked Adrianna, shyly as she shuffled her feet.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Edlyn Maxwell- as you've probably heard." she said, cocking her head to the side a bit, before shaking Natasha's hand.

They both exited the training grounds as Edlyn waved to the people who monitored the area. They gave her a small smile and a wave or just a mere nod.

Adrianna opened her water bottle, chugging it before letting out a relieved sigh. "Never has water tasted so sweet." she said with a smile.

Natasha smirked as they went to change out of their sweat covered clothes. "So you feelin okay after waking up, Edlyn?"

Adrianna sat on her bench, taking off her boots with a huff before putting them neatly together. She begun to take off the clothes that SHIELD provided her and Natasha saw a peek of what was under. She was surprised but kept her face neutral. Her body was thin… and she could see the faint outlines of her ribs. She also saw hip bones showing just a bit. Now she had seen people who were thin, so that wasn't surprising. But what was surprising, where the number of scars that covered her belly and sides.

She quickly changed out of her uniform to take a shower as Adrianna did the same. She had turned around and Natasha could see her spine and there were more scars on her back. Adrianna quickly covered her back with her long hair and grabbed the towels, making her way to the showers.

Natasha followed suit as Adrianna felt slight conscious that there was a Russian Spy in the next stall. Adrianna was no idiot. She could feel Natasha's eyes on her scars but she kept it to herself. I mean, there was always the possibility that she was just imagining it.

Both quickly finished and walked out, refreshed. They got dressed as Adrianna wore her normal clothes that she came in. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail as she walked with Natasha.

"So where did you learn to fight?" asked the redhead as Adrianna bounced in every step. Her hands were in her pockets, with her headphones dangling from her neck.

"Ah...mostly self taught." I guessed, said Adrianna. Her head was tilted, trying to remember. "I mean, being from an Asian family, a dad who was in the military, and being easily picked on, I took classes. Like Wing-chun." she said, looking at Natasha. "I took it when I was around 8 or so, and after two years, I stopped. Then from there, I got myself into several fights against a couple of bullies."

"Bullies?" asked Natasha, "Were you picked on that much?"

Adrianna stopped as the redhead looked at her, "Well…" she said, rubbing her neck. "My best friend, Alex. We both had a tough childhood and a couple of reasons, Alex was often the target for physical abuse.I was the target for verbal abuse. Except, I used violence cause my tolerance wasn't good and Alex...he used words instead of his fists. But, our bullies….well mines weren't physical yet I was. Alex's….were more of physical so we would often join arms and I would be the one fighting." said Adrianna, her face hard and her eyes cold.

Natasha could only stared as Adrianna sighed, giving a tired smile. "But to the point of your previous question, I learned to fight cause I had to. Not because I wanted to. I'm more of the neutralists."

Natasha could only walk beside the girl as they went to the door. Adrianna waved goodbye as she ran down the steps, walking out among the other agents. Several gave strange looks at her but she plugged in her earphones in, before jumping.

Everyone backed up as they saw the girl disappear like she was wavering on a screen.

Natasha stared where she saw the girl disappeared, as Fury and Agent Coulson stood next to her. "Another one we need to watch?" she asked.

"Perhaps. For now, she is our ally and has no intention of threatening us but safe than sorry." said Fury.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Over the course of the days prior to her awakening, Adrianna slowly became Edlyn. It was funny how one name, changed who you were.

Edlyn helped Steve with the modern time and one time, he asked how fast she was adapting. She merely shrugged and replied, "Maybe I'm younger I guess."

Natasha and Adrianna got along ever since their sparring match. The Russian would invite Edlyn out shopping, finding out she was barely surviving the day with the clothes she younger out of the women, told Steve she had was going out with a friend she met and Steve was reluctant to let her go.

But nevertheless, he let her go.

"So… you're a mutant." said Natasha as they both sat down for a meal. Adrianna now accepting of becoming Edlyn in the Marvel universe, nodded.

Natasha picked up some of her salad as she watched Edlyn pick up a fry. Munching it bit by bit like a Hamster.

"How...is it going for you so far? You know, after being defrosted and all." asked Natasha, as she stole a fry.

Edlyn licked her fingers with a quick lick, before taking a bit of her chicken. "It's good. I mean, it sucked not being able to walk by myself for a while and all, but hey-" she said, giving a short shrug, "All well is good when you're alive."

Natasha smiled as her phone went off. She answered it as Edlyn quickly ate her meal. After sipping her coke, Natasha closed her phone.

She gave a short sigh and stared at Edlyn, who looked at her innocently. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Fury told Stark about you and now he wants to meet you." said Natasha, looking at Edlyn.

"Uh….ookay?" said Edlyn, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. "When?"

"Today."

"..." Edlyn stared at her before blinking, "Okay then."

And this is how Edlyn found herself, standing in front of a tall mirror. Despite, Natasha's advice not to dress up for Tony, Edlyn felt it was proper to dress the part.

No, it was not a dress or a skirt. Fury decided she would be a part of SHIELD and she might as well wear a god damn suit.

Coulson and Agent Hill were kind enough to provide her a suit as Agent Hill helped find the proper sizes. She was told by Fury, that Edlyn was thin but she didn't expect to find her that thin.

Edlyn wore a slightly dark red dress shirt, with a black turtle neck and a t shirt underneath. She wore a black suit that acted more of a blazer as she had buttoned it as best as she could. She wore dark pants with black boots that were only an inch off the ground.

She begun to tie the black tie around her neck, making sure it was on right.

Agent Hill led her to the designated vehicle where Coulson was driving. "Thank you." said Edlyn, as she inclined her head a bit with a small smile. Agent Hill merely gave a small smile and nodded, before watching Coulson take Edlyn to meet Tony. Edlyn had her hair in a low ponytail as she had one of her earbuds in her ear.

"Nervous?" asked Coulson, as they were slowly going to see Tony.

Edlyn tapped her chair, "Uh...just a bit?" she said, chuckling a bit nervously. "I mean, I kind of do remember popping in before and meeting Tony himself but-" she sucked in a breath, wincing. "I didn't make a good impression. Hopefully, he doesn't launch his repulsors at me." as Edlyn begun to think back. Around this time, Tony had already made his artificial heart and had become Iron Man.

Coulson gave her a small encouraging smile before they had arrived at the home of Tony Stark. They both got off and Coulson led the way. They had entered the home of Tony Stark as Edlyn took this moment, to look around and she heard a set of heels coming towards them. _'That must be Pepper Potts.'_ thought Edlyn.

Sure enough, the secretary of Tony Stark and girlfriend greeted Couslon. "Hey Phil."

"Ms. Potts. Good to see you." said Coulson, giving her a small smile.

"And you must be…" said Pepper as she turned towards Edlyn.

The girl pulled her earbud, before giving a smile. She held out her hand to Pepper as they shook. "Edlyn Maxwell, nice to meet you."

"Ah- you must be the one Tony is waiting to see. My name is Pepper Potts but call me Pepper." said the red head, slightly happy at how cute she was.

Edlyn winced a bit and chuckled nervous, her hand moving to the back of her head. "Uh...yeah...hopefully, we didn't go off the wrong foot…." said Edlyn as Pepper smiled. She begun to lead Edlyn and Coulson to Tony, who was in his lab.

It seemed Tony was having trouble with his suit as Edlyn deemed, _'He must be upgrading it'_

"JARVIS, I decided it to be taken off so take it off!" said Tony as the three watched.

"Sir, it's not going to come off." said JARVIS.

"Well-"

Edlyn rose her hand towards Tony and concentrated. Electric pulse begun to tingle in her fingertips as Tony could feel the armor being pulled off. As if it was being magnetized.

the armor came off him harmlessly as they flew as his eyes followed. Pepper and Coulson took a step back, preparing for the armor to hit them. However, the armor pieces stopped and hovered in front of Edlyn, who smirked slightly.

Tony stared as Edlyn waved her hand, the pieces of armor being piled neatly on a table.

She lowered her hand before resting it. She held her hand in front of her, being business like but gave a smile to Tony while inclining her head.

"Nice to meet you Tony. Again." said Edlyn who smiled nervously.

"Well, if it isn't my pops' old friend." said Tony as he went to meet her.

Edlyn sighed before placing her hand on her temple, "Pops? Really? Well...you're not wrong." she said, admitting it .

"I see you've been defrosted and up and running." said Tony as he crossed his arms in front of her. "You look better not being stuck like a caveman in ice."

Edlyn shrugged, "Not fun. Feels like you have been dunked in ice cold water….wait no, that's exactly what happened." she said. Her hand immediately flew to her face, giving herself a face-palm.

"Hm….you seem shorter." said Tony, inspecting her closer.

Immediately, Edlyn's face dropped as she gave a voice of high pitch displeasure. Her hands begun to hit Tony, like a child having a fit as Tony was trying to escape it.

Coulson and Pepper could watch on in amusement, as Tony was being chased by the ESPER.

Once everyone had calmed down, they had all sat down. Tony had given Edlyn a book as he leaned in his seat, drink in hand. Edlyn picked it up and begun tracing it.

"For some reason, I remember my dad cherishing that book and said it was meant for a certain lady friend." said Tony, obviously not pleased talking about Howard. "I thought it was my mom's but-" he shrugged, "Now I know why my mom would giggle when I first thought that."

Edlyn opened the book as it revealed pictures. In the photos, were pictures of Edlyn and Howard. There were notes and drawings, as Edlyn let out a short chuckle. "Never one to give up, huh Howard?"

"What's-" said Pepper as Edlyn closed the book and placed it gently on the table.

"I told Howard who I was and he was too curious, testing what I could do and learning as much as he could." stated Edlyn as she took a sip of her Coke. "Even when I was iced...I guess he kept trying to get me to wake up."

"Who you are…? Aren't you an Mutant?" asked Tony, "Cause I clearly remember that you were an ESPER." Tony begun to remember the times when he was a kid and looking through the book, when he was bored.

Edlyn gave a tired smile before placing a finger over her lips. "A secret, Tony. Please, don't tell anyone. Only Fury, Coulson, and now you two, know I am an ESPER...well I guess some other people know too but other than that… I am known as a Mutant."

"So that's how you levitated the pieces." said Pepper.

Edlyn nodded as she sat in her seat. "Electrokinesis." she said. "Which means also Magnetism." as she lifted the metal cup, that held Tony's drink, as a demonstration.

"So that's why JARVIS kept reading off weird electrical frequencies." said Tony as Edlyn shrugged, as he grabbed his drink back.

"I suppose yeah."

"Since you're here-" smirked Tony as Edlyn felt something in her stomach churn.

'_Oh dear..._' she thought before vaulting herself off the couch and running as fast as she could.

Steve waited impatiently as he looked at the time. It was nearly midnight and there hasn't been any word from Edlyn.

'_Calm down...Edlyn is a girl...she can handle herself...wait- what if she got herself hurt?! W-wait, I would know...'_ he heard the door being unlocked as he snapped his head up.

The door opened abruptly as he got up, seeing Edlyn wearing a suit that was clearly put on hastily. She was hunched over and when she stepped inside, she had slammed the door. Boots were taken off and left on the floor, as Steve went to greet her.

"Edlyn, where have you-" Steve stopped as he saw the pissed off face, that Edlyn wore. She made an irritated face before throwing rubbing off something that looked like...glittered and coughed out confetti. There was soot all over here and he could smell burnt hair.

"Don't you frickin ask. I'm pissed off right now and I'm going to sleep. Good night." she said bitterly as she headed for her room, slamming the door.

Steve could only stare at her bedroom door, bemused.

_Note: I kind of imagined Tony messing with Edlyn with her electric abilities and creating an Iron Man suit for her, since she can provide her own energy for the suit like Tony can. =3=)y _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"What the heck?" said Edlyn, as she was in SHIELD.  
Coulson had came in with a wrapped package as he sat in front of her. She had opened it carefully, wondering if it was a Bomb but she couldn't detect any electrical output inside. She peeled the paper off carefully and revealed a white box. She opened it and inside, there was a cellphone resting in it.

"Whaaat….the heck." said Edlyn again before picking it up. She examined the phone, finding the words STARK on it. "Tony." she said, face palming herself.

"Huh, so Stark gave you a phone." said Coulson as Edlyn narrowed her eyes at it.

"Why do I have feeling this is bugged?" she said, twitching. She opened it and it turned on, revealing the Logo of Stark Industries.

There was a small message as she tapped it, revealing the face of the Iron Man suit. "Hello Ms. Maxwell." said JARVIS from the phone.

"Whoa...JARVIS!" said Edlyn as she placed the phone down. "Wait...why did Tony do this on purpose or did you somehow transport a package to me?"

"No Ms. Maxwell. Tony has sent you this after stating to Ms. Potts about how you were in a need of a phone since you are a teenager." said JARVIS as Edlyn sighed.

"Great...I appreciate the thought of it but...seriously? I just met the guy!" said Edlyn, throwing her hands in the air. She placed both of her hands onto her face before sighing out. "Wait...a god damn minute." she said as she picked up the phone.

She begun searching and found Tony's number in her contact list. She tapped it and suddenly, a skype video came on. "Whoa!"

On the screen revealed Tony Stark himself. Who was smirking smugly. "Looks like you got your present!" said Tony, showing his drink in hand.

"Tony. What the frickin heck?" said Edlyn with a raised eyebrow.

"hey, you're like a 17 year old teenager in the modern world." said Tony, "All kids around your age have one and SHIELD doesn't have an awesome phone like mine does." he said.

Eldyn merely stared at the video of Tony as Coulson merely smirked. "What the actually heck." were her only words before she left the room, with her hands in the air. Coulson and Tony could hear the string of "Nope", as the girl went to find Natasha.

"So Stark gave you a phone?" said Natasha as she and Edlyn were having a sparring session.

Edlyn ducked and grabbed onto Natasha's leg, throwing her over but the red head landed safely.

"Yup." said Edlyn as she cracked her neck and rotated her arms. "Which I'm thankful for but still." she said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong with receiving a phone? He even gave you free data." said Natasha before helping the girl stretch.

"Again, awesome but I just don't feel comfortable receiving stuff from people without…." said Edlyn as she made a puzzled face, "You know."

"Huh, you're the modest kind." said Natasha as she and Edlyn walked to the range. The ESPER merely said "Meow." at the redhead before taking out a bow and arrow.

She begun to position herself before nocking an arrow.

The Russian had left to do whatever she had to do, as Edlyn was concentrating on her pose. She was holding her arm, with the string drawn. She had to concentrate on her breathing before she positioned the arrow.

'_It's been a while since I've used an actually bow and arrow'_ she thought. She let the arrow fly as it was somewhat close to the middle.

Edlyn stared at where the arrow had marked before taking another arrow and knocking it again.

Clint had came back from a mission and decided to do some archery practice. As he neared the range, he heard the familiar sound of a bow being pulled and an arrow flying. Curious, he begun to make his way to the range even faster.

He didn't know there were other agents who did archery. However, when he got there, he saw a girl with black hair. He watched as the girl take her time holding the string of the bow before launching the arrow. It flew quickly and smoothly but it didn't hit the center. Close but not there.

He saw her ready another arrow before keeping her stance.

Her foot moved a bit, re-adjusting her position and aiming it as best she could.

Clint walked forward after the girl let the arrow fly. It was getting closer. The girl let out a sigh before lowering her bow. "Hey there."

The girl visibly flinched before turning to look at him. She was short and was clearly a kid. He estimated she must be at least 15 or 16 years old. She had thick black hair and brown eyes. She also had a pale face and it was slightly roundish. She didn't wear a suit but wore a white tee shirt with black leggings and a red hoodie. "Uh hi." replied Edlyn, placing the bow down.

He gestured to the target, "You do archery or are you just trying it out?"

The girl smiled sheepishly, "I do archery just...it's been a while since I've done. Better get in shape you know." she said, shrugging.

"How long?" asked Clint, crossing his arms.

"Uh...about...60 years?" she said.

Clint widened his eyes, laughing a bit. "Nice joke kid."

Edlyn stared at him as she blinked unamused but merely smirked next. She gave a short sound of amusement before placing the bow away and taking the arrows out of the target. "So what's your name?" asked Clint as he helped her clean up.

"Edlyn Maxwell." she replied before holding out her hand.

Clint shook it, "Clint Barton."

Edlyn made an "Ah" face. "Huh, so you're Natasha's partner."

"Wait you know Nat?" asked Clint as he and Edlyn walked out of the range.

"Yup. I guess you could say we're….not exactly friends but close I guess." she said, giving an amused smirk.

"Huh." said Clint.

Edlyn shrugged as they saw Fury and Coulson walking over. "Agent Barton." said Fury, "It seems you have met Agent Maxwell."

Edlyn and Clint widened their eyes. "Huh?! Whoa, wait...when did I became an agent?" said Edlyn, looking at Fury wide eyed.

"Since I said so." said Fury.

"B-But….I'm a frickin kid!" she said, throwing her arms in the air.

"So?"

"So? So?! Fury, I am a kid with anger management problems! I feel like punching a guy in the face if I find them the least bit annoying! Like Tony!" yelled Edlyn, wiggling her fingers and looking at Fury. "How can I be a frickin agent!? Are they supposed to be calm and collected 24/7?"

"Because I deemed you are fit to be one, agent." said Fury. Edlyn didn't miss the small glint in Fury's eyes and the small twitch at the corner of his lips, but she could be hallucinating at that.

The girl merely gawked at him before her arms fell down, hunching her back. She sighed before Coulson patted her shoulder. "Come on kid, we got some new toys for you."

"Toys? Like toys toys or weapon toys?" asked Edlyn, clearly excited for both.

Coulson smirked, "Both."

"Toys!" cheered Edlyn before throwing her hand in the air, in excitement.

Coulson begun to lead Edlyn to the armory, to get her weapon and toys as Clint and Fury watched them go.

"So...was she lying when she's about 60 years old?" asked Clint.

"Not one bit agent Barton." said Fury before walking away, leaving a dumb-founded Hawkeye.

"How can she be over 60 years old and be like that!?" asked Clint to Natasha, as they made their way to the training room. "I mean aside from being defrozen, she should've grown a bit at least!"

Natasha merely shrugged, "Guess she's full of wonder."

"So why are we here?" said Clint as the two stood in front of the training room. Several agents had gathered around as Steve had also come, but he situated himself away from the group.

They saw Edlyn stand in the room, obviously to the fact she had an audience. She had changed into a black short-sleeved turtle neck with a white shirt over herself, that was too baggy. She also wore shorts leggings. She had running shoes on and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had black gloves on as she tightened it. She begun to stretch before whipping out two katana swords, that had hooks at the back.

"Okay Edlyn." said Coulson, as he spoke into the mic. "This is going to be a simple simulation to see how much we need to prep you on."

Edlyn rose a thumbs up before nodding. "If it's too much, tell us to stop." he said as Edlyn spoke, "Okie dokie Loki~" she said before slipping on a pair of goggles. Coulson nodded as Fury spoke.

"Begin the simulation."

"Sir."

The agents begun to start the simulation as a timer begun. Steve stared worriedly at his friend as Edlyn was merely breathing.

Everyone watched the numbers go down as the sound of simulation begun.

5...4...3...2...1…

The sound of the timer went off as the room changed. It looked like a large city ground as Edlyn looked around. The timer went off as Edlyn focused around.

'_Listen for anything...'_ she thought as she heard sounds of cars and the city life.

She heard a movement as she swung her sword, cutting down a NPC.

It went down and disappeared as Edlyn widened her eyes. She begun to breathe heavily. _'Don't worry...it's just a simulation...just a simulation….an NPC….'_ she thought, as she could sense more coming.

Immediately, more and more came ranging from people to machines. Edlyn charged and begun to cut them down, twirling and hacking them . The agents watched, seeing what she would do.

The NPCs backed away before a circle of bots came at her. She looked around, finding herself surrounded as Edlyn crackled electricity.

Everyone peered even closer as electricity lashed out of her as she twirled. The electricity lashed at the bots, as they were short circuited. Edlyn's swords glowed as she yelled, cutting them down in half.

The edges glowed red a bit from the heat before they fell.

The NPCs charged at her as Edlyn merely grinned. Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Steve saw this as they saw her shake. She merely charged before dodging them. She kept jumping back before they saw electricity build around her legs. With a hop, she flew in the air.

She had landed on a building, as bullets charged at her.

Edlyn placed both ends of her sword together before moving them in a fast circle, using her electricity to boost the speed. The bullets bounced as some landed at her opponents. She stopped before she held the sword like a bow.

Clint rose an eyebrow as Edlyn pulled off one of her gloves with her teeth. A thin string of electricity travelled between the ends of the two hooks. She pulled at the string before an arrow made of electricity appeared. It crackled as she pulled. She held it for a moment before she let it fly.

It hit the ground before it exploded, launching a powerful charge around.

All the NPCs and the bots shuddered before dying. the electricity had travelled into the systems and several of the agents had to back away, as the simulation died.

"Oh my frickin god!" yelled Edlyn as she fell down, the building she was standing on disappearing.

She landed on the hard ground, as she cursed. She gripped her head as tears pricked in her eyes. "Oooowwwiieeee!" she cried before rolling around before shortly laughing.

Coulson touched the panel but reeled in back quickly. Getting a small shock.

"She fried the simulation, sir." said an agent, as several tried to get it back online but kept yelping at the shocks. "And most of the electrical system."

Fury stared at the now laughing girl as she was rolling around. She had hit herself on the wall, shocking everyone. Her laughter stopped for another "ow" but then she begun to resume laughing. Except more louder.

Everyone stared in disbelief as Steve merely had a faint smile on his face. The lights begun to flicker a few times before going back to normal. "Someone go and check the generator." said one as a few went to see if the rest of the electrical systems weren't affected.

A few minutes later, a few agents went to help Edlyn up and she was still laughing. For 10 minutes.

"Is she alright?" asked Clint as Natasha merely shrugged.

Steve had met Edlyn with Fury, as she had calmed down laughing. She was snorting as Fury merely let Steve take over.

"Come on, you little munchkin." said Steve before leading her to his bike.

"Kehehehehehehehehe~" snickered Edlyn as Fury merely shook his head, even he was amused by this.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Edlyn sat at her desk, writing on her laptop. She had made frequent trips to Tony, whenever he decided he needed some company or someone to annoy, on her new phone. She had been used when he once invited her to a party...when she thought he was dying. She couldn't help thinking that because he had called her saying this "Edlyn. Come here quick." before giving her the coordinates and she had found herself at a party. Thank gods, she was wearing her suit that she wore when she met Tony and not her street clothes. Plus, the sunglasses.

She was introduced as Tony's "daughter" which shocked the girl and caused an uproar through the paparazzi.

This resulted being pulled by several people, trying to put in a good word for them to Tony but she was not amused to this. In all honesty, she was too used to this sort of thing. Therefore she only replied "I will be sure to mention". She kept her word but she only mentioned to Tony, on the way back after lifting Tony to his car and she he was drunk. So she did mention about them but he was too drunk to remember it.

The cup on her table rattled as she slammed her head on the table. She groaned and placed her arms over her head. "God damn it Tony." she said, cursing at him. She had received a message from Tony and he was bugging her again….after 30 minutes since their last conversation.

"Tony, what?" asked Steve as he came in after hearing the slam.

Edlyn sighed and lifted herself, placing a hand over her face. "Tony. Howard's kid." she said, "Kind of announced I was his 'daughter'" growled Edlyn, using air quotes. "Thankfully I was also wearing my sunglasses or they would've seen my face."

"Huh." said Steve before picking her up.

Edlyn squeaked and begun flailing as Steve laughed, her hand harmlessly slapping his face. "Put me down Steve!" she screeched as Steve thought about it.

"How about no?" he smirked as he twirled her around. She screeched and gripped his arms. He laughed as he stopped, Edlyn's hand slapping his head. "Put me down now, Rogers!" she yelled as Steve smirked.

After a few playful moments, they both sat at the couch. "So you're going be on a trip?" asked Steve.

Edlyn nodded as he had her legs over his lap. The music played softly in the background as they had a drink in hand. They both finished having some of Edlyn's home baked chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies, now they were simply relaxing. "Fury wants me to visit this 'special' school called Xavier's school for the Gifted." she said, nibbling on her cookie. "He wants me to see if I need help controlling my powers after the simulation." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh."

"Hey!" she protested, pointing a finger at Steve and pouting. "It ain't my fault that the simulation is made out of electricity! I didn't even know that my electricity could travel so easily!"

"And fry the simulation _and_ nearly fried the electrical system?" teased Steve and rose an eyebrow.

Edlyn huffed and leaned into the couch, her arms in her armpits. She pouted as Steve chuckled before messing her hair. Secretly though, Edlyn wished this would happen. She wanted to see her old friend, Charles, but wasn't sure. I mean, she couldn't just appear and say "Hi Charles!" after around… 50 years? 40? She couldn't remember.

Her head felt fuzzy as she gave up the thinking. She had no idea why some of her memories were blocked even though she could somewhat recall them. Odd.

"Will you be okay for a few weeks?" asked Edlyn, suddenly worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine. I mean I did wait for you to wake up for months." he said with a small smile. Edlyn saw the sadness in his eyes and could feel how upset he was. He was being too considerate.

Edlyn scratched the back of her head in frustration before deciding something. "How about you come with me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You come with me to the school." she said. "It'll give you some time out of the city and you get to be near me. Also, it 'll give you a chance to explore the world a bit."

"But I don't think-"

"Either you go with me or I won't go at all. I'm not leaving you Steve." she said, seriously.

Steve stared at her, feeling touched. It was true that he didn't want her to leave but he understood, she had to go in order to get better and this was under SHIELD's order. But that didn't mean, he didn't want to leave one of his best friend's behind. Edlyn smirked before rolling off couch and grabbed her phone, dialing Fury to have a word.

"I still can't believe you got Fury to agree with you." said Clint as he helped Edlyn with her bow and arrow. "Just a bit higher." he said, lifting her arm. "Your feet, they're too far apart."

"I can't believe it either but I guess I backed my reason enough." replied Edlyn before letting the arrow fly. It flew through the air and hit the target and was near the centre.

Edlyn lowered her bow and rotated her, feeling stiff. She and Clint had been doing archery practice for a while and she was doing some strengthening. "So when are you going?"

"About tomorrow." said Edlyn before taking a swig of her water. She gave a relieved sigh before Clint smirked, "Be sure to keep in touch."

Edlyn smirked and raised her bottle into a toast, "Sure will. I'll text or something." she said.

"I'll text." said Edlyn, crossing her arms. Tony was currently planning Stark Tower as Pepper gave an amused smile. The secretary of the genius was organizing and was typing away, giving glances at Edlyn and Tony.

"You're sure?" asked Tony, not liking the idea.

"Yes. Why are you so worried about Tony?" sighed Edlyn, as she threw her hands in the air while rolling her eyes.

"Because-" said Tony, taking a sip of his drink but Edlyn grabbed it away, placing it away. "Hey, I was drinking that!"

Edlyn stared at him seriously, "Tony. That's your 15th glass in the last few hours. And it's only the afternoon!" she said, growling.

"So?"

"So, I don't want you to become an alcoholic and I'm worried for your health in the future." she said.

"Hey, I'm still young." said Tony, slightly offended.

"But for how long?" said Edlyn, shooting back. "Besides, I don't you want to end up like my uncle who is an alcoholic. He kept drinking and died pitifully." she said, her voice angry but her eyes showed a bit of sadness. Tony stared at her, feeling slightly bad as Edlyn pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head down. "Sorry it's just...My family has never been good. I had alcoholics, smokers, gamblers, drug users…. I admit their childhood was tough but still…. I don't want you to die, Tony."

"Okay, okay." said Tony raising his hands in the air. His face looked put off until a smirk appeared, "Point taken, _Squeak._" he said, smirking.

Edlyn groaned in annoyance as Tony chuckled. "Squeak? Seriously? _Squeak?_ Is that the best you could think of?"

"Hey I'm working on it, Sparky." smirked Tony.

"Seriously?!" yelled Edlyn, as she begun to chase Tony. The genius merely begun to run and was laughing. "Sparky?! You're soooo going down, Stark!"

Pepper merely giggled as Tony was being tackled (harmlessly) by the girl, who was trying to wrestle him to the ground.

_'And that's what happened.'_ thought Edlyn to Steve, as they were taking a road trip to Xavier's School for the Gifted.

'_Huh. Didn't know Howard's kid was like that.'_ thought Steve as they watched the other cars go by. There were a few greetings from a couple of bikers and a lot of flirting from the female part of humanity and Edlyn was becoming annoyed. If she had to see another woman winking and giving another flirtatious sign to her friend, she was going to give someone frizzy hair for a week. Where no matter how much anti-frizz and salon could not fix.

'_Well…. Tony is not that bad but still. You probably would disapprove of him. He's completely and not so different from Howard.'_ thought Edlyn. They both stopped at a Gas station, so Steve could load up on some gas as Edlyn went to get some drinks and some gum.

When she came out of the gas store, she saw a women trying to get Steve to take her somewhere, as Steve glanced at her. '_Help'_ he thought.

Edlyn quickly stalked over, taking a deep breath before yelling. "Hey Stevie!" Both Steve and the women looked at her as Edlyn gave the best child like act (which wasn't hard thought Steve). She rose the small plastic bag and waved it, "I want some ice cream! Can we have some now? Pwetty please!?"

"Not now, Lynny!" said Steve.

"But Steeeveeeee iiiceeee creeaaammmm!" she cried, pouting. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" she yelled, flailing her arms.

Steve sighed (of course it was an act though) before smiling kindly to the woman, "Sorry ma'am but my _sister_ won't stop until I get her some ice cream. Sorry." he said before hurrying over to Edlyn.

"Fine, fine, let's go and grab some ice cream." he said.

"Yay!" cheered Edlyn, her face full with a grin.

She saw the woman stalk off angrily as she giggled. Whether at the thought of ice cream or the plan had worked.

Steve gave a sigh of relief as Edlyn went back to the bike. Steve grabbed the collar of her neck as she let out a "ack!"

"What the heck was that for?" said Edlyn, rubbing her neck.

Steve pointed to the nearby ice cream parlor. Edlyn widened her eyes. "Seriously?"

Steve smirked, "You wanted ice cream didn't you?"

Edlyn gasped like Pinkie Pie in My little Pony before grabbing onto Steve's arm, her eyes full of sparkle. "Yesh."

Steve could only chuckle as they made their way to the ice cream parlor, with a happy girl skipping in front.

* * *

_Note: Whee...University applications~ _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"I can't believe it." said Edlyn as she pulled up near the Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. "Damn it Fury." she sighed before seeing the gate open. She drove in small car, anime music being played. "Of all times, I finally get Steve to go out...he suddenly gets called back to SHIELD. I can't believe it." she said, hitting the wheel. She drove through the gate and she saw some kids running about. She gaped and smiled at the building.

"Oh my god Charles." laughed Edlyn, re-adjusting her shades. "You certainly made this place a lot as I like it."

Charles Xavier was in his wheelchair, at his desk. Logan and the others had gathered around as he remember the time when Erik and the others were here. He remember the times they had laughed and gotten along. Certainly, Erik and Raven were still alive. Hank was here but there was also one person on his mind: Adrianna.

He smiled sadly as he looked at the photo on his desk. There, near his hand where he could reach it easily and look as many times as he liked, was the picture of Adrianna. She gave a small smile. Charles remembered that she had proclaimed she couldn't really smile or it would reveal her buck teeth...or how she quoted "Bugs Bunny teeth".

But when she smiled like in the photo, it made her like she knew something that they didn't or simply held knowledge. Which were both cases were true.

Children were running about the mansion as he smiled. Suddenly, the door opened gathering the attention of everyone. There stood Kitty and Rogue, a little bit shocked.

"Kitty? Rogue? What is the matter?" asked Charles, as he wheeled closer.

"T-there's s-someone outside and s-she's-" said Kitty as Rogue spoke up.

"There's some lady outside and she's attacking us!" she said.

Everyone widened their eyes as all the X-men quickly went outside. Then that's when Charles and Jean heard it, _'Charles!'_

Jean gasped as she heard a young girl's voice as Scott and Logan looked at her. "What's wrong?" asked Scott.

"N-nothinh, I thought I heard this girl's voice-"

"You're are not mistaken Jean." said Charles as Storm kneeled beside him, looking slightly worried.

"Charles?"

"I am fine." said Charles to Storm before looking at them. "I heard her too. And I only know one who can do this." he said, with a small smile.

Hank widened his eyes and turned to Charles, "You can't possibly mean-"

"Yes Hank." smiled Charles, "She has returned."

"Oh dear." said Hank, his feet already moving "I'll go outside and get the children to calm down before something_ else_ happens."

"That would be a wise idea." said Charles, as the other X-men stared at him confused.

"What do you mean, Chuck? You're telling us there's a telepath stronger than you and Jean?" said Logan, who was not at all convinced.

"More powerful than the professor? But that-" said Scott before Charles chuckled.

"There is only one that I am aware of that rival my skills, Scott." said Charles before he made his way down, hearing the fighting outside dying down. "And she is a dear friend of mine."

When all of them had gotten outside though, they saw lightning go past them. Everyone had to shield their eyes (well maybe other than Scott) as they heard cursing.

"Stop, stop, stop stopstopstopstopstop-" said Edlyn as she running away. "Haaaannnnkkk!" she cried, clearly terrifed.

"Now students, stop!" said Hank as Charles moved forward. Bobby stopped but the ice he was throwing, didn't. It came into contact with the girl but it was broken into pieces as Edlyn threw her arm at it, the electricity slicing it. Everyone looked as they widened their eyes. "Professor." they all said, becoming very worried.

"Adrianna- you can stop running now." said Charles, with that same smile on his face.

The small bundle of electricity started to stop on the ground but it begin to create a hole as it screeched. "Can't stop!" yelled Edlyn before rolling to the pond. Edlyn screeched and yelped, her hands stopping at the ledge and her nose touching the water. Her chest begun to heave heavily as residue electricity bounced off her.

She let out a shaky sigh before sighing in relief. "S-safe…" she said.

Hank let out a sigh himself before he chuckled and walked over, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her up. "You certainly haven't changed, Adrianna." said Hank.

Edlyn beamed as she was placed on the ground. She threw her hands in the air, yelling "Hank!" she tackled him into a hug as Hank gave a hug back. "And you still feel like a fluffy blue teddy bear!"

Logan choked and started to laugh as Hank grumbled. Edlyn merely blinked in wonder why before she saw Charles.

"Charles…" said Edlyn as she removed her sunglasses.

Charles smiled as Edlyn walked closer to him. Everyone watched as Logan and the others were ready to attack. She stopped in front of him as her mouth wavered. "C-Charles…" she said, repeating his name.

Charles opened his arms as tears begun to prickle in her eyes. Her throat choked as tears begun to spill, shocking everyone. "Charles." she said, starting to break down.

His arms wrapped around Edlyn's small body as she broke down, hugging onto Charles. "Charles…."

"Welcome home, Adrianna." said Charles as Adrianna cried out.

"I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry." she said, hugging her friend. "I left you alone for so long….I promised….I'm sorry Charles."

Hank got closer as he too had tears in his eyes as the two separated. "Hank…." she whimpered before Hank, enveloped her into a hug. "There,there...welcome home Adrianna."

She separated before holding both Charles's and Hank's hand. She attempted a smile, before grinning as best as she could with tears still falling. "I'm back."

Everyone watched in surprise as Charles had sent the students to do whatever they were doing prior to this meeting as the rest went inside. Edlyn gasped and was running around the place. "Oh my god!" she said, "It's still there!" she piped before jumping to see.

Charles smiled, "Yes, of course it's still there. Why wouldn't it be?"

Edlyn traced her fingers against a painting. It stood amongst the other older paintings for it's slightly modern technique as she smiled. "I don't know…. I thought after being gone so long… you would forget about me that's all." she said, tucking her arms behind. Kicking her feet a bit. She lifted her head before giving a thin smile, her eyes being slightly dull. "I was prepared for you or Hank to be angry at me or the fact, you would've forgotten me. I was also prepared to introduce myself as Edlyn Maxwell and not as Adrianna."

"Adrianna." said Charles, being more strict as everyone watched in surprise. He moved himself closer as Edlyn slid her back on the wall and sat there. "Hank and I, will never forget you nor will we ever be angry with you. You are family, Adrianna. If Erik and Raven mention you from time to time."

"They do?" she said, surprised. "I thought after that day...they would be...you know…"

Charles watched her get up before stretching. "Now I feel like touring this place all over again." she said grinning.

Charles and Hank smiled, as the others seemed more confused. "Oh my dear bloody god...I know that face." said Adrianna, pointing an accusing finger at them. "I know that face. I know that face! What the heck did you two this time?!" she said, her hands flying to her hair.

"You'll see." said Hank, leading her.

"Oh my bloody lord… wwwhhhhyyyyyy….?" she said, as Charles chucked.

"She still hasn't changed." he said, with the other confused X-men behind.

They had begun exploring the whole mansion, Edlyn becoming happier and happier. She was literally jumping off the walls as she was running on the walls, taking out little things in the walls. One of them was an old pen. A hair clip. A bracelet. Some tape. Some little knick knacks. She would inspect it before placing it back to their hiding places as they all watched Edlyn inspect the classrooms.

"Who is she professor?" asked Jean, watching her look at some of Storm or Ororo's classroom.

"An old friend, Jean." said Charles, "I have known since I was a child and she was the one who taught me with my telepathy...and was the one to inspire me to form this school."

"Since you were a child?" said Logan, "Then that would mean-"

"She is over 60 years old?" chuckled Charles, "I assure you Logan, she is not that old but she has been around long enough to be seen as _old_."

Edlyn has looked around and saw the students running around, practicing and harnessing their gifts. A soft smile and wonder appeared on her face. "This is so surreal…" breathed out Edlyn.

"How so?" asked Jean, slightly surprised.

Edlyn looked at Jean and smiled sheepishly, "Well the mansion is still practically the same but it was really empty. Charles always thought of having students here, helping them to cultivate their gifts and telling what is right from wrong...but seeing it now….it's a bit shocking I guess."

the others smiled a bit as Edlyn hissed a bit, "Which means Charles you've been teaching them well. My body is sore from running their frickin attacks!"

"I suppose that means they are up to your standards." said Charles, slightly amused as the two begun to walk side by side.

"Well I guess. But they can still go even further...it's just how well their imagination can go though. Like that ice kid, yes his time when forming the ice is quick but it's still not enough if he's being attacked. Also, I had a friend who could create moving animals using ice…" she said as she stopped.

Her face became sad as her heart clenched. Charles stopped and looked immediately to his friend, "Adrianna...what's wrong?" as he placed a hand on her arm.

"I…just remembered something." she said "But...I just...I-" she gripped her chest as it begun to hurt. "Ow." she said as the feeling grew. "Charles...it hurts…" she said. Her body begun to feel like it was being filled and she couldn't breath. Her knees came into contact with the floor as she rasped, gripping her chest. Her head begun to waver and spin.

"Adrianna!" yelled Charles and Hank. Everyone rushed as her eyes were turning a different colour, Electric blue. She began to whimper and to Logan, that sounded like a youngling yearning for it's parents. Hank could feel this but Logan immediately grabbed her, cradling her.

"To the lab!" said Charles as Logan and Hank made their way there.

"Hang on, kid. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." said Logan, surprised he was saying these types of things.

Everything became inaudible to the girl but she could faintly remember being carried and she blacked out…

_Adrianna stood among her friends. She was laughing and grinning at them with the same expressions on them. _

_She stood in front of a red head and she was tall. Her skin was pale and her hair went to her shoulders. Her bluish green eyes glanced at her, both having smirks on either faces. _

"_I just had a crazy idea." said Adrianna, widening her eyes. _

"_Oooh crazy idea!" said the redhead as Adrianna turned to her. _

"_I just had an idea of creating an electric ice!-"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Like you create a sphere of ice and I input my electricity in it, create like an ice light bulb! Ooooh I wonder what would happen if we make it burst! Would the ice crystals have electricity imbedded in them acting like paralyzing spores? Or would my electricity become like Ice and where it would lash out hard as ice but moving just as quick as lightning?!" gasped Adrianna, her eyes sparkling. _

_The red head's face beamed. "Oh my god! That would be fantastic! We gotta test it out!"_

"_Off to experimenting!" said Adrianna, pointing a finger upwards. "Allons-y!"_

"_Allons-y!" cheered the Redhead as both begun to go off. _

"_And crazy Adrianna time!" yelled a boy with spiky platinum blond hair. _

_A dark skinned boy with green eyes chuckled, "When is it isn't?" he said to his friend before they dashed off, following the two. Soon her friends arrived at a large patch of land, as both Adrianna and the red head stood a few feet from each other. _

"_Ready?" asked Adrianna. _

"_Ready." said the red head. _

"_3...2...1!" said Adrianna before she begun to summon some electricity. The area around them became dark as bundles of electricity appeared in her hand. She begun to move her hands like she was moving them over a crystal ball but had more rotation. _

_The redhead begun to breathe in and out, the area becoming cold. Frost begun to surround the redhead, their breaths becoming visibly white. Her hands became ice cold blue, as she begun to form a sphere of ice. She tried to make it hollow as possible. _

_It wasn't as smooth as she liked, for there were spikes and the formation of ice overlapping but that was for another time. The redhead inspected her work. It was as big as a basketball as Adrianna and her made eye contact. "Ready?" asked Adrianna. _

_the redhead nodded as Adrianna placed both of her hands onto the sphere, pouring the electricity inside. It was placing two circles together, as the electric ball begun to be pushed inside. The sphere of ice immediately brightened as both users, could feel the cold and the eletric shock. _

_It glowed brightly and they could hear ice cracking. "Uh oh." said Adrianna before she threw it upwards. The ice sphere exploded, sending ice flying. _

_The rest ran for cover as everyone yelped at the shocks. Both ice and electric users flew from the impact. _

_They all groaned but they opened their eyes to see sparkling ice particles falling down. However, it was illuminescent. It like watching literally watching sparkles falling down. _

_A short laugh came from both of them before they laughed, cheering. _

_They also saw the sparkles coming together, as Adrianna spoke out. "A butterfly?"_

_An image of a butterfly appeared in both minds, as the ice formed a flying butterfly…._

"_Whoa- Kalonice! You can make moving animals out of ice?" said Adrianna, beaming at her friend. _

_The redhead blinked in surprise, "Ha...it appears as I can!" creating another ice butterfly. It fluttered into the air before exploding, sending soft snow below._

"_Whoot!" cheered Adrianna, throwing her fist in the air. "You leveled up, Kalonice! Go Kalonice, go~" she said as Kalonice laughed. _

_Adrianna smiled before she felt herself somewhere else. "Adrianna?" whispered someone._

_She turned and saw a boy with long black hair and purple eyes. He had a pale face and he wore a dark purple hoodie and dark jeans. He seemed to be surprised as Adrianna felt relief and sadness. "Is that you, Adrianna?" he said hoarsely. _

_Adrianna smiled softly before speaking, "Hey Alex." _

"_Y-you….I-i….where are you?" he asked. _

_Adrianna walked over and held out a cup of water, as he took it. She couldn't remember grabbing a glass of water nor even seeing one. "Thanks." he said, wiping his mouth. "Where are you?"_

"_The Marvel universe." said Adrianna, shrugging._

"_Seriously!?" said Alex, his eyes sparkling. _

"_Yeah...can't remember why I even went there but right now I'm at Xavier's School for the Gifted."_

"_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." corrected Alex._

"_Ah….right, Sorry for the mistake." said Adrianna, dramatically bowing as Alex laughed. _

"_Glad to see you haven't changed." he said._

_Adrianna scratched the back of her head, "Well...not exactly. I can't remember anything...much…" she said. "A lot of things happened and I kind of amnesia. Except its more of our life...like about the people we know and things I did back at home...for the most part." _

_Alex got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Adrianna… we'll find you and we can get through this together…"_

"_Not if they challenge me. You know the rules." she said, sadly. _

"_That doesn't matter. Hunter and the others are training to get stronger to get you back." he said, pressing on._

"_EDEN had come over here." she stated, causing him to freeze._

"_What?"_

"_Jason never told you? He had managed to bring me to a state of plane and there was this fight. He tried to reason with me but you know what happens." she explained, "Also some people from EDEN came over before that."_

"_What happened?"_

"_What do you think? They challenged me...and I killed them." she said. _

_Alex stared at her before lowering his head a bit. "I see… how could he not tell us-"_

_Adrianna placed her forehead onto his, "I don't know but clearly, something is wrong." she said. A few moments later, she breathed out shakily. Her body feeling like she was about to feel like whiplash. "I-I have to go."_

"_Adrianna…"_

"_IF and WHEN you find me, " said Adrianna, placing both of her hands on Alex's shoulder and looking at each other better, "I guarantee I won't remember you or anyone. A-And… whatever happens, do let them find me. For everyone's sake."_

_Alex merely nodded before Adrianna begun to black out and fall into water…._

Adrianna snapped her eyes open and begun to sit up from her bed. Sweat clung to her skin as her head felt slightly heavier. She reached out and it was a compressor. She slowly took it off before preparing to walk. She wore a white shirt with a large blue tee shirt over herself with a pair of boxers. '_Charles must've had asked someone to help me change'_ thought Adrianna, inspecting the clothes. She noticed the tee shirt had a girly like design and smirked, _'Must've been Kitty...'_

She sat there, letting her body catch up and her blood to flow when the door opened.

Adrianna looked and saw Rogue, who carried a tray of food. There was a cup of water and tea, with some strawberry sandwiches.

"Hey you woke up." she said, Rogue walked forward.

"Yeah…. kind of had a trip through memory lane." said Adrianna. Rogue placed the tray of food in front of her as Adrianna quickly drank the water. She felt the cool water soothing her dry throat and her lips were more chapped than usual. "Thanks." she said, wiping her mouth.

"You're welcome." said Rogue, sitting down.

Adrianna took a bite of her strawberry jam sandwich as she smiled. "Ha...Charles still remembers I only like Strawberry Jam Sandwiches. Well other than ham and egg sandwiches."

"You the professor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, you could say that." replied Adrianna, licking her fingers. She had just finished that one sandwich and was going for the other one.

"Did the professor find you or somethin?"

Adrianna smiled, chewing her sandwich. She shook her head before swallowing, "Not like that."

"Than-"

"How much has the Professor told you about me?" she asked, cupping her hands around the tea cup.

"Uh not a lot actually. Just that you were an old friend of his and he would explain more after dinner." said Rogue.

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"Just about 5. Dinner is at 6." said Rogue.

"Which gives me an hour to kill." said Adrianna, finishing off her tea. "So….what now?"

"Uh the Professor wanted me to take you to his office." said Rogue as Adrianna nodded.

"Okie dokie~" said Adrianna, hoping off the bed. Rogue gave her a pair of red surfer shoes as she put them on. A bit tight but was still comfortable. Tying her hair into a ponytail, Rogue noticed the faint scar marks on her arms and neck. She also noticed some wound marks on her legs as Adrianna smiled.

"Let's go, shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Steve wasn't happy.

Although he followed Fury's order to come back to SHIELD, he was excited to be on a small road trip with Edlyn. He had enjoyed Edlyn rant about Howard's son and when Edlyn got him out of an awkward situation. It was also amusing watching the girl choose over vanilla, cookie dough, and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

He merely sighed as he followed Fury. "Was it that you need me for sir? I thought I was to escort Edlyn with her trip to the school." he asked.

"Believe me Rogers." said Fury, as they went deeper and deeper into SHIELD, "I had approved the idea of you exploring more of the world than this city but this is important. Something that concerns Edlyn."

"Then wouldn't it be better to bring her back?" asked Steve, confused. They had stopped in front of a heavy door as Fury opened it, revealing a row of scientists, agents, and soldiers.

"I had thought so too." said Fury, "However, when Edlyn told me about how and why she came here… this is something that we don't need her to stress over."

"Again, sir." said Steve, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about these kids who came from the same world as Edlyn." said Fury, as he showed him a group of teenager like kids that were around the same age as Edlyn. "And we found this," said Fury, as he rose an IPhone, "In one of their kid's pockets."

Steve was confused as he saw what Fury was showing them. In the phone, was a photo of Edlyn and them.

Edlyn merely walked through the hallways of Xavier's school, noticing the stares from the other students. She saw Kurt and some of the well known students, following them secretly as she smirked to herself. She always found it amusing when they thought she wouldn't notice them.

As they had arrived at Charles's office, Rogue knocked on the door. There was a faint come in as Rogue opened the doors.

There inside, revealed all of the X men as Edlyn made eye-contact with everyone.

"Ah, Adrianna, finally woke up?" teased Charles with a faint smirk as Edlyn rolled her eyes.

"Well either that or I miss dinner." she said, rubbing her stomach and licked her lips, "And you know how hungry I get."

Charles chuckled, "Ah yes. I do remember the numbers of time of you, going down to the kitchen for a midnight snack before bed."

Edlyn smirked and rose both of her hands, and shook her head. "Guilty as charged." she said, chuckling before laughing a bit.

The X-men could only watch her oddly, except for Hank and Charles.

Edlyn walked forward as she stood in front of Charles, placing a hand on her hip. "Good to see you Charlie." she said, "Hank." she nodded to him.

"Welcome back, Adrianna." said Hank.

"Please, call me Edlyn now." she said, smiling apologetically, "That's the name I chose here now. Well...that is in public of course." she said, smirking.

'_Does she always smirk and smile that much?'_ thought Scott to Jean as she shrugged.

Edlyn snapped her finger and pointing at him, with a small grin. "Yes I do, Scott."

"H-How-"

She tapped her head, "Telepath." she spoke, before turning to Charles. She rose an eyebrow at him, "you didn't bloody tell them anything, did yeah?"

Charles laced his hands together, "Not at all."

"So you're basically they're basically blind to all this?"

"Exactly."

"Damn it Charles!" she cursed, throwing her hands in the air. Her head immediately hit the table, sending some things rattling on the table but Hank caught of the picture. She noticed that and gaped, "Seriously? Out of all the pictures over the years, you have that _one_ on your desk!?" she screeched.

Charles laughed, "The picture of me wearing a god damn dress!" she said, "Why Charles!? Wwwhhhhyyyyyy…." she said, before dramatically falling to the floor.

"How did you even get into that dress again?" asked Hank, acting confused as Edlyn glared at him.

"I don't know hmm…..when you, Charles, Erik, Raven, Cassidy, and that damn Summers basically ambushed me into this dress!" she hissed, shaking him.

"Ah, that's right." smirked Hank.

"Curse you McCoy!" she cried.

"Summers?" asked Logan, looking pointedly at Scott.

Adrianna turned around and sighed, "Not Scott. Another Summers...His name was Alex Summers." she said, her eyes glazing. Her fingers begun to drum a certain pattern on the table.

Charles saw this and cleared his throat, "So Adrianna, what brings you here? I take it's not a normal visit."

Adrianna looked at him, "I was sent here. By SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" asked Charles in surprise, "So you're the one Fury sent over."

Adrianna sighed, "Well it ain't my fault the simulator got zapped by electricity!" she huffed, "How would I even know that their conductors were that easy to be attracted to!"

"You got sent here because of that?" said Hank, sounding more and more like his younger self.

"I know right!?" said Adrianna, throwing her hands into the air. "But yeah, basically that's why I'm here...apparently for 'training'" she pouted, after making dramatic air quotes.

Charles chucked before looking at the X-men, "Everyone, I would like to introduce an old friend of mine…"

"You may call me Adrianna, according to Charles and Hank, over here." she said, to the two, "Or for the sake of my existence here, I am Edlyn Maxwell." she said, bowing slightly. "Though I would prefer calling me the latter."

Storm walked over, "My name is Ororo Munroe or you can call me Storm."

Edlyn smiled, "Nice to meet you Ororo." she said.

Jean walked over and held out her hand, "My name is Jean Grey, nice to meet you Edlyn."

"Nice to meet you Jean and I believe you are Scott Summers?" she asked, looking at Scott as he shook her hand, after Edlyn shook Jean's hand.

"Yeah. Welcome to the Institute, Edlyn."

"Thank you." nodded Edlyn before looking at Logan, holding out her hand.

"Logan." he said, shaking her hand as she shook it.

"Edlyn." she said simply, keeping it short.

Logan gave a short smirk before she looked at the door. "And you guys can come out, you know? You're not very good at hiding!" she said.

A wave of her hand, caused the door to open as Kitty and the others fell on top of each other. Everyone blinked except for Charles.

"How-" asked Bobby as Edly spoke, her arms over her chest.

"You're not good at tailing." she said, simply. "And also, you guys argue too much." her finger pointing at them, with a small smirk. "And I'm a frickin Telepath."

They begun to bicker at each other as Edlyn chuckled to herself, her head shaking.

Dinner came around and many of the students stared at her. Who was she? How was she eating with the X-men? Edlyn could hear their thoughts in her small head as she merely sighed and continued eating. She made small talk with X-men, telling them what she did in her free time and more about herself. She hit off with Storm and Jean. Scott already welcomed her and Logan was warming up to her. Well... it was obvious but she could tell he was easing up on the idea she was here.

When dinner was finished, it came to the introductions. She stared at the students as she nodded to Rogue.

She clapped her hands together after taking a deep breathe. Charles nodded and spoke, "Now, you all must be curious to know who our new guest is." a lot of nods and mumbles were evident.

"Adrianna if you will." said Charles. Edly nodded as she took in a deep breath before smiling.

"Hi, my name is Edlyn Maxwell." she said, looking at everyone, "Sorry about the misunderstanding earlier today, that was not my intentions WHATSOEVER!" she said, saying the last part louder, "As you can probably guess, like you, I have been sent here to cultivate and have a better control of powers here at this school. I do not know if I will be here for a full year or a few days, that is up to Professor Xavier to decide and determine whether I will be attending here with all of you. Nevertheless, I hope we get along with our time together." she said, bowing a bit and smiling a bit.

Everyone stared and begun to say their acknowledgement to her or welcoming her to the school, someone yelled, "What is your mutation?!" Everyone murmured as Edlyn looked at Charles, for permission.

'_Go ahead but make sure you make a __good__ impression on them'_ he thought to her with a inside smirk.

Edlyn smirked and nodded before looking at everyone. "If you insist. However, I like everyone to remove anything such as metal or materials containing something like Polyester, please remove them. If anyone has their electronics nearby, I would suggest turning them off. Anything that is conductive, should not be present during my demonstration. "

Everyone stared at her confused and mostly everyone did as they were told. Some were not convinced as Edlyn thought to herself, _'Their fault'_.

After she deemed mostly everyone had followed her order, Edlyn took in a deep breath. Hank and Charles moved back as Logan did the same. If the professor was moving back, so would he. Ororo could feel something inside her being pulled as Jean and Scott decided to do the same as Logan had done.

Some people yelped as some had separated themselves from each other, after receiving a zap. Edlyn had her eyes closed and her hair was rising. There, everyone saw it. A flash of electricity. Tendrils of Electricity appeared at her feet, slithering like snakes. They begun to rotate around her, building more and more energy. Edlyn opened her eyes as they glowed electric blue as everyone widened their eyes. Edlyn grinned as she hopped, making herself float for a while. She jumped as the light bulbs grew brighter and brighter as she flew upwards into the lights. With an explosive light, she had disappeared, causing everyone to panic.

Scott, Jean, and Logan were about to find the girl but Charles stopped them, "Wait for it." he said with a slight smirk.

"Hello!" everyone looked to see Eldyn inside of the TV screens, as she waved.

Everyone gasped as she giggled and let out a sound of excitement before disappearing. The TV was off before they saw appear in one kid's phone, that was connected to the wall as it was charging.

"Hey there!" she pipped.

"Oh my god!" she said before Edlyn disappeared before they saw her drop from the lights. She was about to crash as everyone screamed but saw her levitating above the table. She waved both of her hands and grinned before she flew out of the window.

Immediately everyone followed outside, to see her flying in the air as she floated high above took in a deep breath as she yelled, "COVER YOUR EARS!" she yelled.

Everyone did as Edlyn held out her arms wide before clapping them together loudly; she had mimicked the way Professor Dumbledore escaped in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Thunder boomed across the sky as everyone yelled and screamed. Logan and some of the feral students or those with acute hearing was affected more as lightning came down onto her like a pillar.

Charles could only smile and Hank was taking notes on her demonstration for data as everyone was gaping. They saw Edlyn radiating energy as she landed onto the ground as she made her way back to the school. She bowed in a sweeping manner before looking at them with a smirk. "How was that for an introduction?" she said, her glowing electric blue eyes slowly dying down, and created a glint in her eyes.

Fury and Steve watched the kids in a room as one of them introduced himself as the leader, his name: Jason. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes and was well built. It was obvious he had received military like training. He wore a purple tee shirt with a black leather jacket with a pair of jeans. Fury caught the word EDEN on his left chest. He remembered what Edlyn had said about EDEN but didn't show it. Some of the other kids, didn't seem too happy being contained but kept themselves behaved. For some odd reason, Fury had the notion they were used to being contained.

"So," said Coulson as he stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Jason stared at him, "We, my teammates and I, are here to find our friend and bring her home."

"Her?" he asked.

"Yes." nodded Jason, "You can relax, sir. We are not here to threaten you or your world."

"Of course. If you were, then we would've put you down by now." said Coulson.

"As I, if the situation was in reverse." nodded Jason, "Look, our friend...she's afraid. We're only here to find her and bring her back home, with us."

"And what makes you think, she is here?" asked Coulson.

Jason opened his mouth but they heard a loud thundering crack. Everyone looked and the sky light the thunderstorm was miles and miles away, Jason could feel it in his bones. "That's why we know she's here."

Charles could only watch Edlyn sit herself in a corner, with a literal thunder cloud over her. "What's with Sparky?" asked Logan.

"She's embarrassed that she went over a bit much." said Charles, with a smirk still on his face.

"I only was going to do a simple introduction...not a full blown show!" she cried, raising her head before her forehead hit her knees.

"Wait...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something….?" she said out-loud. A few seconds passed before she stood up quickly, "TONY!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Loki was in his room, the necklace around his neck. His complexion had gotten better since Adrianna's death. At first, he had not eaten as much and he had not slept peacefully for many nights. He was thinner than usual but after the persistence of Thor and the encouraging from Frigga to eat, he was slowly returning to normal.

He was reading one of the books, from the library when he felt something. He turned outside as his eyes widened. "No...it can't be…"

Thor was outside with Sif and the Three Warriors, chatting among themselves until Thor could feel something pull to him. He looked as Sif and the others were confused but they felt it before hearing a thundering crack.

Frigga and Odin watched as the world outside flash with a powerful bolt of lightning that lasted for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Is that not-" said Sift before Thor spoke, "Yes it is...that is Lady-"

"-Adrianna." said Loki before he watched the stream of lightning disappear. he swore he saw Adrianna grinning with her arms open but that disappeared before Loki could deem it was an illusion or not.

Hope rose in him but then he felt something behind him. He turned as he saw another alien before him. "Who are you?" questioned Loki before reaching for his weapon.

"I am a servant that serves under Thantos and I have a proposition for you." he said.

"Get out of here you beast." spat Loki before grabbing his weapon.

"Even though you wish to see the female lightning wielder again?" smiled the alien.

Loki stopped and seemed slightly surprised, "What?"

"My master wants you to lead an army for him." he said.

"And why does he not lead it himself?"

"He has his own reasons. Also, this would give you the perfect opportunity to exact your revenge against Midgard." he hissed.

"Against Midgard?" questioned Loki. Instantly he thought of Thor, Frigga, and Odin disapproving him but most of all, Adrianna. Oh, she came from the world of Midgard and she did all she could to protect those who were on Midgard. Thor would be displeased with him, as he was the protector of Midgard.

"Yes." he said, "And if you win, you will be the King of Midgard."

"And if I lose?" he asked, refusing to be persuaded by this creature.

"That would be up to my Master to decide." he said.

Loki thought about this. He lulled over the fact and how it would to be his benefit. "Then the answer is no." stated Loki before swinging the weapon.

The alien smirked, "Ah, I was prepared for this." he said before placing the scepter onto Loki's chest. He felt a wave spread through his being as Loki's eyes turned blue…

Edlyn was talking onto the phone and had just finished explaining to Tony what happened. The genius was being stubborn and so was Edlyn. She had let out a huff before she placed a hand over her face.

She gave a reassuring smile to Jean who waved to her before she was among the students. She was sipping her cup of tea and was observing the students in their classes.

Charles had assigned her to private training lessons with him and Ororo, since she was able to control weather. And why was she observing the students? Well, Charles had deemed she was responsible enough to watch over the students and would keep them under control.

Then she felt it. She felt a cold feeling spreading at the center of her chest, as if something was poking at it as she let out an inaudible gasp. Her fingers went slack as her mind begun to hurt.

'_Adrianna….'_ as she heard Loki's head in her head.

'_Loki…?'_ she questioned before more images rushed in her head. She saw the kids, who were being held by SHIELD. Her head begun to hurt as her hands flew upwards, her fingers gripping her skull in order to counteract with the pain.

One of the kids, Alex, fiddled with his purple hoodie. He felt someone familiar in his head as he widened his eyes and snapped his head upwards. "Alex, what's wrong-" asked one of the kids before he gasped and he gritted his teeth. He held his head before the rest had the same reaction.

The teacup fell from her fingers before it landed on the floor with a crash. Everyone jumped and some screamed, as Edlyn fell to the floor, clutching her head. She let out a cry of pain as Logan and Scott ran over.

Steve gritted his teeth before Fury felt the same. The two weren't so affected as the kids were and Charles widened his eyes, noticing he was in a mental field.

Edlyn gasped as she saw Steve, Fury, and Charles in the same place. "Steve? Director Fury? Charles?" she questioned, confused.

"Edlyn." said Steve before Charles looked around. "Adrianna-" spoke Charles as Edlyn looked at him. Before he could speak, he heard a pounding near a wall.

Everyone looked as they saw a door being as it showed the kids from before.

Steve and Fury could widened their eyes as Edlyn looked confused and was ready to attack. One of the kids gasped as Charles recognized those kids.

"A-Adrianna…." she stuttered.

Edlyn widened her eyes in surprise, "Stella... You guys...how…"

"Adrianna!" shouted the boy with the platinum blond hair and the one with green eyes and black hair. They ran over as Adrianna seemed excited, before they tackled each other into a hug.

"Hunter! Jayden!" she cried before laughing.

"You're alright!" said Hunter, the one with the platinum hair. His face was pale and he had gray eyes. He wore a black tee shirt with a leather jacket over it, and had piercings on his ears and one of his lip.

"Of course I am! What did you think?" questioned Adrianna, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you don't remember?" asked Jayden, the one with the green eyes.

Adrianna shook her head before a moment paused throughout her. "Oh my….what the hell are you guys doing here!" she yelled, before jumping away from them. "Are you asking for a death wish?" she hissed.

"Adrianna…" said Jayden, slowly inching his way towards her. "calm down...we can help you…."

"Help? Help?!" she spat, before glaring and pointing at Jason, who stared dumb-founded. "He and EDEN attacked me!" she yelled, "How is that helping?! Which by the way, what were you thinking! You know the rules!" she yelled at him.

Jason rose both of his hands and walked over, "Adrianna...we didn't plan for those to happen…"

"Oh yeah right. Like you're gonna just going to ask me to come over, fully aware that EDEN wouldn't let me go alive!" she yelled, making her way to Steve and the others.

"Edlyn...what are you talking about?" asked Steve as Fury placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stand down Rogers." before he turned to Edlyn, "Edlyn-" she turned to him, "stand down." he ordered.

Edlyn growled and shot a look at them. "Edlyn? You chose a name already?" asked Stellal, who had short hair that was dyed red. She had a piercing in her ear and had full ear piercings, as she wore a green plaid shirt with a yellow tank top over it. She wore well worn jeans and boots as she made her way over to Edlyn.

"What did you think?" she laughed dryly. "You remember the rules don't you?"

"Rules?" asked Steve as Charles "walked" over.

"I believe it would be best if you all calmed down." he said as the others looked at him.

"But-"

Charles gave a small smile as Edlyn spoke, "One of the rules state when I am in a new world or universe, I will either keep my old name- Adrianna- or make a new one." she said, glancing at Steve and Fury, "Once I have established a new name...I will forget my other name and forget my old memories...as I basically live a complete double life. I won't even remember my life as Adrianna." she said.

"Which is one of the rules for us. Reach her when she becomes the name and life she had chosen in another world, and if we can make her remember her old "name" then we can challenge her or just bring her back home." said Hunter, before gripping his fist. "Did you really want to forget us that easily?!" he yelled.

"What do you want me to do?!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "Do you honestly want me to remember the sins I have committed and allow my insanity to take over!? REMEMBER the last time, I kept my name?! I nearly killed you and the others! I couldn't be stopped until the other world inhabitants teamed up with you to stop me! Even that, it took it weeks before I won and left for another world!" she yelled. "If I had even stayed a bit longer, I would've decided to destroy the world and universe because I felt like doing so!"

She let out a frustrated huff before she hissed at them. "The only reason I can remember a bit of my old life is because I told a few people!" she said.

"Do you think I don't want to come home…" she said, as a tear fell from her eyes. "I want to come home. I want to come back. I want to see you guys again...I want to see my _family_ again but I can't...no matter how much I want to...I can't…" she said, breaking down.

The ground begun to tremble as a laugh sprouted from her mouth.

"What is going?" asked Steve, noticing the trembling becoming more intense.

"Her mind…" said Charles, "She is losing control!"

"huh?" said Edlyn, tears falling from her eyes with a smile, "Huh? Who am I? I'm Edlyn- wait, no I'm Adrianna- but what- huh? Who am I?" she asked sadly before she begun to laugh maniacally.

"Get back!" yelled Hunter as he and Jayden, tackled Steve and Fury out of the way as the ground beneath Edlyn cracked.

"What in god name…" said Fury as they watched something black leak out before it shout out.

Charles backed away as Alex dashed forward, bringing him back. Immediately, the kids begun to fight the black mass, as it lashed at them.

"What do we do?" asked Hunter as Jason zapped a few tendrils away from Fury and the others.

Alex glanced as he could hear her sobs and maniacal laughter as he bit his lip. "I've got no choice." he said, before turning to Steve and Charles. "Captain America." he said as Steve looked at him. "I need to borrow your strength."

Steve merely nodded as Alex spoke to him, "When you get a chance, I want you to create and hold a gap through that mass of black-" he said, as the black substance begun to surround Edlyn. "so you can give me enough time for me to go in."

"Got it." he said as Alex looked at Charles, "Professor Xavier, can you stop Adrianna for a few moments? We are in her mental space...with your power Professor, I'm sure you can give me a few seconds."

Charles merely nodded, "I will do what I can." he said as Alex nodded before turning to everyone else. He threw his arm out and yelled, "Everyone! Formation Breaker! Now!" he yelled.

Everyone glanced at him before nodding, "Roger!" they yelled.

Hunter jumped back as Jayden created a barrier of thick sand as the tendrils begun to pierce the barrier as Hunter pulled out several necklaces and earrings made out of metal before he begun to form into several spears. Jason's hand begun to crackle with energy as the girl with the red hair took out several daggers.

"Move on my count!" yelled Alex, "3…..2…..1!" he yelled before Jayden rolled out of the way, as the barrier was lifted. Jason threw a wave of electricity at the tendrils as they begun to disappear a bit as the girl with the red hair ran as Hunter ran. Steve ran after him as the girl disappeared before reappearing right above Edlyn.

She threw the daggers as they disappeared before reappearing in different areas, lodging the tendrils into place.

Charles begun to use his telepathy to counter Edlyn who was screaming.

Steve threw Hunter upwards as he threw the spears at the black shield as it cracked. Steve ran forward before he threw his fist at the weakest area, as the black mass shattered.

Alex ran as the girl with the red hair appeared and grabbed Alex, throwing him. He appeared right above the hole as he dived in, just as the mass of black had regenerated back and Edlyn broke Charles's telepathy off.

Alex panted as he looked to see Edlyn, her knees on the ground and her head upwards. Tears were falling and he saw blood appearing. He could also see the black mass covering half of her face as he walked over. He stopped in front of her as the black half of Edlyn's face grinned at him.

It was looking at a mask with a sad face and a happy face… except that happy face was maliciously grinning at him.

"Oooh...if it isn't the Healer….Alex, was it?" it spoke, almost echoing.

"We meet again...Maniae, the spirits of Madness and Insanity." spoke Alex before he kneeled in front of Edlyn and placed both of his hands onto the side of her temple.

"You're going to try to fix her, aren't you?" she laughed, grinning wider and wider.

"Yes." he said before his tips glowed bluish green.

"You know what happens right? She's going to forget you~" it crooned before the black mass begun to crumble.

"I know that." he said before concentrating on her face, "But I won't." he said.

The black mass of her face begun to slowly peel off as the trembling increased. "Alex…" she whispered as Alex smiled.

"Hey Adri." he said.

"I want to go home."

"I know."

"But I can't."

"I know."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. But never give up." he said, as Edlyn...Adrianna's face begun to go into serenity, "Hunter and the others...they're getting stronger. They're getting stronger. And we'll all go home together. You, Hunter, Jayden, Jason, Stella, Jasmine, Jessica, Shadow… everyone." he smiled.

Her eyes closed as a tear fell from her right side of her face. "I'm going to forget right now." she spoke before slowly opening her eyes, "You know what to do."

Alex nodded as Adrianna's eyes widened and her pupils became like cat eyes. She screamed as the black mass crumbled instantaneously as Alex gritted his teeth. Steve ran forward as did Fury, Charles, Hunter, and Jayden.

Steve immediately begun to hug her, speaking soft words as she cried as Alex dodged a swipe to his face but never let his fingers off her temple.

Hunter and Jayden grabbed both of her arms, and brought them close to them, as they joined Steve speaking words of encouragement. "Come on, Adri." said Hunter, giving a tired smirk. "You can do it!"

Jayden begun to speak in Indian as Alex's finger glowed even brighter.

Charles pressed his hand on her head and placed his other on his face concentrating.

Fury placed his hands onto Adrianna's shoulders, trying to keep her down.

"Who am I? Who am I?! WHO AM I?!" she cried, the white space around them crumbling into darkness.

Alex gritted his teeth and he tried to keep his eyes open, "You are…." he glanced at Fury who spoke.

"You are Edlyn Maxwell." he said as Alex nodded and kept eye contact with Adrianna.

"You are Edlyn Maxwell." he said, "You live with Steve Rogers. You are a mutant-" he spoke, as he dodged a tendril of black, "You work with SHIELD and you are friends with Charles Xavier!" he yelled, pressing harder as she begun to flail. "You will not remember us!" he yelled as everyone watched Maniae appear on her face again.

"You know boy...that isn't enough...you can't leave it just that.." she said, her face grinning. "That isn't a solid identity for her~"

Alex bit his lip before he had an idea. He reached into his pocket and drew out his phone, finding something.

"Alex! Hurry….holy shit!" yelled Hunter as he was thrown back and crashed through the white floor.

"Hunter!" yelled Jayden before he too was thrown back and he and Hunter disappeared. Jason also begun to disappear as the girl with the red head tried to escape but also fell into the blackness.

"Damn it!" he yelled as Charles tried to keep a level of white space around them.

"What's going on?" asked Steve.

"Once you fall into the darkness, you won't remember any of this! You lose your one chance to have a hint or a clue to finding her and winning!" said Alex as he found it, "If you guys fall in, you'll be restarted. Your memory will be replaced to the benefit of her!"

He turned to Adrianna as he placed his forehead against her, "What about you?" asked Fury, glancing at the approaching darkness, "I don't apply to her because I am the 'right hand' of 'God'." he said, "Therefore, nothing applies to me but I'm the best shot at helping her!" he yelled.

Adrianna's eyes widened before her pupils returned back to normal and she begun to lose conscious. Maniae snapped her fingers as the darkness grabbed Fury and the others. They held on as Adrianna fell into Alex's arms as the darkness stopped and disappeared. The room became white as Alex let out a sigh of relief as did Charles.

"Is it over?" asked Steve as Alex set Adrianna down.

"For now." he replied, as a bright light casted upon them. He looked up and narrowed his eyes before sighing and turned to the rest. "I know I am asking you a big favour but it is obvious that Adrianna trusts you three. Therefore, you have been chosen to...guide her?"

"You sound like you don't know." said Fury as Alex sighed.

"I don't. I only know she chooses who she truly trusts and depending on the situation, you either assist her or you guide her. Or Protect her. Depends on the state she is….and I'm guessing she needs someone to guide her." he said sadly.

"But I guess, you guys were already doing that." he said, turning to them one by one.

"I have a question." asked Steve as Alex looked at him, "What is going on?"

Alex sighed as he glanced around, "I only have a few moments to tell you but I will tell you as much as possible as condensed as I can. In our world, there are two sides. The scientific side- that created us ESPERS- and there is the magical side- the gods and supernaturals- and they have been at it since mankind has emerged. The Scientific side to our world, decided to create a god and create the world into a world wide Eden, thus the company's name EDEN. " he said, "However, there was a reason why EDEN doesn't exist nor does World Peace. That is because if there is peace… man will only be greedy and use that peace for their own benefit because Chaos. There will always be a balance. Therefore the magical side, who are already angry at EDEN for touching what is theirs, decided to throw in their own player. Someone who will surpass and stop EDEN. Thus Adrianna's existence.

It was fine as it was...until EDEN tried to use Adrianna. She grew angry and suffered trials which allowed her to achieve the title of "GOD" which is basically Chaos himself- God Of Destruction. Now...as He himself created the worlds and places rules in this world and other worlds, so did Adrianna. She created the rules for the God Game. In which, if one of us defeats her...she will grant them one and only _one_ wish before it restarts. EDEN has their own purpose. We- Hunter and the others- have decided...we will do whatever it takes to win and get her back home. However, just because we are her friends...she won't give us a handicap. No, as a game should be, it will be fair.

So right, why not our world? It's because Adrianna wants to harness her insanity- which is Maniaes- and be able to face us- therefore Adrianna and I decided...she will travel different worlds to seek help and by doing this, Hunter and the others will get stronger to defeat and win the God Game. However, some parts of EDEN are not so happy with Adrianna not obeying them- despite they quote 'we are their creator, therefore everything we create should obey and we use them however we wish' and other bullshit." he said as the three could tell he was getting angry by the minute.

He took in a deep breath as the light got brighter, "And that's the basic rundown."

"and the other gods don't have a problem with this?" asked Fury, his mind turning to Thor.

Alex shook his head, "Adrianna is not Christian. She believes there is God but does not follow the Bible. She's more of Buddhism...and the main point, the gods don't see her as a threat because she respects them and stays away from their….area as they do the same. In all honest, they just see her as young godling that needs obvious help." his head tilted to the side as he thought a bit, "And a lot of hugs."

"So that means you have met other gods." said Charles as Alex nodded.

"Oh tons….which means basically every single god ever to be known on the earth...including pagan gods." he shuddered. "Well not all of them are bad...I mean one time we ended up in this one universe where there was this camp that had a bunch of Greek demigods and there was roman counterpart to that...oh and also Egyptian gods. I think there were some Norse gods but Adrianna never really got to meeting them properly-"

The light became intense as Steve and the others were trying to block it with their hands. "I guess that's it for now." he said before he bowed. "I will see you again soon." he said before the light washed over them.

Steve and Fury blinked in utter confusion, as they had found themselves back at SHIELD but there was a slight problem…

"Where did they go?" voiced out Clint who was watching them with Natasha, who was also bewildered.

* * *

**Note: I should really stop writing chapters that are past the 6 page limit…. o.O What the heck me? **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Edlyn woke up and swung herself out of bed, but to only land her face on the floor. She gave a groan as the door of her room was being knocked. The door opened to reveal Logan popping in and rose an eyebrow at the girl, with a slight smirk.

"Morning Sparky." he said before walking over, to pick her up with one hand.

Edlyn gave a groan before replying, "Morning Logan." she said while rubbing her face. The feral mutant was reminded of a rabbit as he huffed.

"Breakfast is going to be ready soon." he said before dropping her onto the bed. The girl spread her arms out before giving a huff, a strand of her hair being blown up and landing onto her face. Logan merely chuckled before he left as Edlyn heard a knock. She opened her eyes and glanced to see one of her friends. "Morning Rogue" she said, yawning.

"Come on, you." she said before pulling the girl up with her bare hands. Edlyn merely grumbled and sat there, half-asleep. "Alright, alright, I'm up." she said, "Let me get dressed up…"

It took only a minute to dress because Edlyn merely shook off her pajama pants, revealing her purple leopard boxers before slipping on a pair of jeans. She was dressed in a white shirt with a baby blue tee shirt that hung over her with a purple sweater before Rogue begun to tie Edlyn's black hair into a pony tail.

She could feel Rogue's fingertips scratching her scalp as Edlyn gave a relaxed face. "How are you liking touching another's one skin with your own?" she asked before stretching her arms.

Rogue beamed, "It's….weird but it's not bad…" she said, smiling a bit. "I still don't know how you're not affected by my mutation yet everyone else is."

Edlyn shrugged before Rogue finished tying her hair. "Me neither but hey, I'm not questioning it either." she grinned, "Now onwards to breakfast!" she yelled, throwing a finger upwards.

Rogue shook her head before she watched Edlyn tug her fuzzy pink socks onto tighter before running to the Mess Hall. Rogue merely followed her and tugged her gloves on, and seeing Kitty and the others coming.

On the way, Edlyn saw Jean and Scott walking together as Edlyn threw her arms in greeting. "Morning Jean! Morning Scott!" she pipped as Scott chuckled and patted her hair. "Morning Lyn." said Scott as Jean kissed her forehead as Edlyn gave a weak sound of disapproval. She begun to flail her arms slightly but it was more playful than anything.

"Morning Edlyn." said Jean before they watched the girl zoom off to breakfast.

"How does she even get that much energy to wake up that early in the morning?" asked Bobby as Storm wiped a bit of syrup off Edlyn's mouth, her fork in the air. A piece of pancake was stabbed in the fork, dripping some syrup.

"It'z probably her mutation." said Kurt as the girl finished her breakfast and was sipping her cup of tea. The blue teleporter smirked and purposely wavered his tail in front of Edlyn's view, seeing her watch it intently before there was a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"keep doing that and you'll fall off." said a voice as Edlyn removed the hands and looked at the owner of those hands.

"But I won't!" she said, "I'm not that stupid." she pouted.

"Uh huh… I'll take your word for it." said the figure before sipping his cup of tea.

"And good morning to you too….Alex." she said before chewing on her strawberry.

Alex smirked. He wore a white shirt and black tee shirt over it, that said "Keep Calm and Stop Hating" in white lettering with his oversized purple hoodie draped over him. He wore washed black jeans with purple converse. His long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and his violet eyes shined with the morning light. "Good morning to you too, Edlyn." he said before he popped another strawberry into her mouth.

She chewed it before sipping her tea, before reeling back. "nope nope, the tea is sweet now." she said before drowning the tea in her mouth.

"So today you're going back, huh?" said Scott as the teachers, Edlyn, and Alex sat in the same room.

Edlyn had a decks of cards as she hummed, shuffling them and placing them in portable cases. "Yup." she said before she smiled, "I'm been gone for a while and also something came back at SHIELD so.. orders are orders." she said.

"You've only been gone for a few months." he said.

"3 months." said Edlyn, before raising a finger. "Besides...I have a bad feeling." she said, her voice turning serious.

Everyone watched before she smiled, "But I guess that's just me~" she said, before Alex had checked their bags. "We're good to go."

That's when most of the people at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters watched Edlyn and Alex pack their things in the car. The two stood in front of the X-Mens as Edlyn gave a hug to every single one of them.

"Well we'll be off now." she said as Charles held her hands.

"You're always welcome here, Edlyn." he said as Edlyn smiled.

"I know, Charles. Logan, don't claw Scott, when I'm gone." she said, sternly before pointing a finger at him.

Logan scoffed before messing with her head, "Shut it Sparky."

"Bleh!" as Edlyn stuck her tongue at him before Logan smirked. "See you around kid."

"You too, Wolverine." she said as Alex shook hands with everyone before they climbed into their car.

Edlyn inserted the key in as the car roared to life, as they took off back to New York city. Everyone begun to yell goodbye as Edlyn gave a wave out the window as Alex turned the music up.

It was only a few hours in the drive as Alex spoke, "So how're you holding up?" he asked, watching the trees go by.

"Good, I guess." spoke Edlyn, her eyes on the road. It wouldn't be long before they would arrive back at New York city and she couldn't wait to see Steve again. Then there was Natasha, Clint, Coulson, Fury, Agent Hill, Pepper...heck even Tony. "Why?"

"Nothing." replied Alex, before taking a sip of water. "Just curious."

"Uh huh…" said Edlyn before she turned up 'Counting Stars' by One republic a bit louder.

* * *

_Edlyn was screaming and crying as Charles had come down, rushing towards his old friend's side. "Adrianna….Adrianna…" he said, as Logan was holding her close to him. She was flailing and she was attacking everyone. Not with her powers but physically. _

_With his healing factor, it didn't bother him. His wounds would close pretty fast. The problem was how strong she was. He didn't even know she was able to fight this hard._

_The doors of the School was burst open as everyone saw Alex breathing heavily. He immediately went over to Edlyn and placed both of his hands onto her head. His fingers glowed bluish-green as he was concentrating. Almost instantly, Edlyn begun to calm down and her eyes were locked with Alex's violet eyes. _

_Her fingertips went to touch his pale face as he muttered soothing words. "There we go… see? There's nothing wrong, Edlyn…. you're safe…." _

_At that moment, Edlyn broke and begun to cry softly as Alex hugged her. "Sshhh…" he said as everyone watched the two. _

_Charles wheeled closer to the two as Edlyn looked before she whimpered and held her arms out to him. Charles brought her closer as she wept into his shoulder, clinging to him like a lifeline. _

_Alex stood up and bowed slightly to Charles. "Professor Xavier… glad to meet you. My name is Alex Baxter." _

"_Glad you could come, Alex." he said before he begun to erase this scene from the student's mind. They all begun to continue to their classes, not noticing anything, as Ororo looked at the professor. _

"_Charles...why did you-"_

"_It would be best if they didn't know about this." he said as Jean went to carry the girl. Alex patted her back before he let Jean take Edlyn to somewhere else._

"_I have many things to tell you Professor." said Alex._

* * *

"...A….Alex….Alex!" shouted Edlyn as Alex snapped his attention to her. "We're here…" she said as they had stopped at SHIELD. "You okay?" she asked, worry on her face.

"Yeah." replied Alex, recovering quickly. "Just long road trip."

"Okay then. Welcome to SHIELD." said Edlyn as she opened the door and stepped out. Alex did the same, as he begun to follow Edlyn right into SHIELD.

There were several agents looking at them as Alex stuck closer to Edlyn, who was waving to some familiar faces. She beamed as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him forward.

"Phil!" she yelled as Agent Coulson smiled at her.

"Hey Edlyn, how was school?"

"Tough. Fun. A little bit of everything." she said, sprinkling her fingers.

"Huh." Said Coulson before looking at Alex, "Who's he?"

Edlyn smiled and stepped aside, "Phil, this my best friend and childhood friend, Alex Baxter." she said, before looking at them both. "Alex, meet Agent Phil Coulson, an agent of SHIELD."

He slowly held out his hand as Coulson shook it. "Nice to meet you." he said, "Thank you for taking care of Edlyn."

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Coulson. With that note, Edlyn and the other two begun to make their way to Fury's office. There was some chatting as they had arrived at the floor, as Edlyn made their way to the door.

She knocked before there was a reply, signalling she could enter.

When they entered, she saw Fury sitting at his desk, overlooking some reports.

"Agent Maxwell." He said, looking at her then saw Alex then back at her. "I see you have returned."

Edlyn looked at him, "Sir. I came back after 3 months and now it appears something has…happened. What is it?"

Fury and Coulson stiffened as she didn't falter. "I know something is wrong. I can feel it. Now what is going on?"

Fury looked at her before pulling out files on the Tesseract. "When Howard Stark found the Tesseract and after the incident Thor came to Earth, we had Dr. Erik Selvig to help harness the Tesseract's energy."

Edlyn widened her eyes as Alex placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Her eyes turned hard as she kept silent. She held up a finger and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Two fingers…three fingers…. She let out a breath before slowly opening her eyes.

"And?" she asked, trying to keep her frustration down.

"And… Loki."

Edlyn widened her eyes, "Loki?" she asked before widening her eyes. "No…I thought…..tch-"

"As you are aware, Loki has managed to have Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton under his control." He said, "And some others."

Edlyn looked at him. "And he has the Tesseract. Great." She said, stuffing her hands in her back pocket and kicked at the ground, her head down. She begun to wander, taking in deep breaths as Alex merely stood there blank. With intake of breath, she spun around to look at Fury, her eyes angry. "As MUCH as I LIKE to yell and punch you for controlling something you couldn't, we have more depressing matters to attend to." She gritted.

Fury stared at her as Coulson handed a couple of folders to Edlyn. "And we're going to start the Avenger's initiative ."

Edlyn opened her mouth and rose an eyebrow, "And why are you giving me these?" she asked, holding the folders up.

"Because we need you to talk to Bruce Banner to help us find the Tesseract and you are now part of the Avengers."

Edlyn widened her eyes and gaped. "What?!"

* * *

Edlyn sighed and walked through the streets of India. From SHIELD's information, Bruce Banner was taking care of the people there. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she found the building he was in.

"You ready?" she asked, turning to Alex.

She was dressed in a large purple hoodie that had two fabric tails at the back with a mask over her face. It was a white full mask with a black cross that tilted downwards. She wore black pants that were durable with boots. A black pouch belt was around her waist and a black scarf was wrapped around neck with purple diamonds.

Alex just wore a dark purple hoodie, matching Edlyn, but he kept the hood over his face. He wore worn black jeans with worn shoes and he held a bag. He merely nodded as they started walking up the stairs.

The woman of the house started shooing them out, worried that the sickness would affect them. Bruce saw them as Edlyn took off her mask as she smiled. She rose her hand up and begun speaking in Hindi. "_It's alright. We're only bringing in more supplies and came to help the doctor."_ She spoke, before nodding to Bruce.

He wiped his hands and walked over, kindly telling them he would be just gone for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" he asked, stressly.

Edlyn spoke, "My name is Edlyn Maxwell. And this is Alex Baxter. We need to talk to you in private."

Bruce hesitated for a moment before nodding.

That's how they found themselves at the outskirts of the town, in an shabby house.

"So…" said Edlyn, showing her entire face as her brown eyes stared at Bruce's. "Again, my name is Edlyn Maxwell."

"Alex Baxter." Said Alex, nodding to Bruce as Edlyn continued. "And we are from SHIELD."

Bruce sat up straighter and rubbed his hands. "SHIELD….how did they find me?"

"They…never lost you, Dr. Banner. They merely kept their distance." Said Edlyn, "And they kept some interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" he asked, as Edlyn let out a breath.

"The million dollar question, Why? Director Nick Fury seems to trust you, I think. Fury thinks that it would be best if you were left alone but of course, over time, people would be after you and such. I have no idea." She said. She folded her fingers together and pulled out a card. She flipped it and three cups of hot tea appeared. She slowly slid one to Bruce, then Alex, and herself before she sipped it.

Alex begun doing the same and Bruce tentatively took a sip. It was plain old normal mint tea. He relaxed a bit as Edlyn let out a satisfied sound before leaning into her chair. "I know you're not going to like this, Dr. Banner but right now, we need you to help us."

Bruce looked at his drink than at her. "What if I say no?"

Edlyn shrugged, "I'll just keep asking. Persuading you to help us. I don't know. We really need you help us, Dr. Banner."

"And…what if the other guys says no?" he asks, nervously.

Edlyn shrugged and placed the cup on the table before folding her fingers together and crossing her legs. "I'll persuade him." She said simply, "Of course, I won't use any offensive tactics on him, that's suicidal and that wouldn't help either. Besides, you've been more than a year without an incident. Don't want to break that streak." She said, holding a finger up and wiggling it with her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't get what I want, every time." He said, looking around.

Edlyn merely shrugged (again), "That's life." She said simply, "We never get what we want every time." Then she smiled a bit, "But when we do… " she hanged those words before she took a sip.

Bruce stared at her as she pulled out a folder and gave it to him, slowly sliding and opening it to reveal the Tesseract.

"Right now, we are facing a potential global catastrophe." She said as Bruce was about to speak, "I know it isn't your thing but right now, we don't have a lot of options." She said. "This is the Tesseract. It's not from our world and holds limitless power. Enough to wipe out the planet, by accident or on purpose. It emits gamma signature that is too weak for us, for SHIELD to be exact, to trace. It has been taken and Fury wants you to find it. And as of right now, there's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do."

Bruce who had his glasses as he was looking at the folder, took it off. "So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

Edlyn remained quiet. "I would say no but on the other hand…not at this moment."

"I thought Fury tells you everything?" he says.

"If he did, it would come out half the truth. That's why I check his mind." She said.

"So Fury wants me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a-"

"STOP LYING-"

Alex stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, his hands glowing bluish-green as Bruce could feel the Hulk inside himself calm down and his rage.

'_Please calm down, Dr. Banner.'_ Said Edlyn as she spoke into Bruce's mind.

He widened his eyes as he could feel himself calmed down. Alex removed his hand before standing beside Edlyn.

"I'm sorry…that was mean…" said Bruce as Edlyn held up her hand.

"We all have our moments, Dr. Banner. And I can't really say any better cause…" her eyes went to the side as a nervous laughter escaped from her lips, "I have anger management issues."

Bruce smirked for a moment as Edlyn stood up from her chair and looked at him. "Look, Dr. Banner. If you help us track the Tesseract, SHIELD will keep unwanted parties off you and you'll be left alone." She said, "And me and Alex will be here to watch you and the Hulk. Heck, I'll handle the physical portion of the protection and…."

"I'll handle the insults." Spoke Alex, smirking.

Bruce stared both of them before nodding. "Alright."

Edlyn smiled and held out her hand as they shook hands. "Glad to be working with you, Dr. Banner."

"Please call me, Bruce." He said.

Edlyn nodded, "Alright. Shall we go? The faster we get this done with, the faster you'll be left alone." She said, walking out the door.

Bruce followed as Alex took the behind as she stopped, seeing Natasha at front with armed soldiers.

Bruce stiffened as Edlyn shook her head. "Stand down." She ordered, looking at them.

Natasha was about to speak when none of them lowered their weapons as she sighed. Alex, Bruce, and Natasha watched as Edlyn rose her hand up as electricity emitted from her, making the armed soldiers drop their weapons with a yelp.

She lowered her hand before walking and Bruce followed, with Alex and Natasha.

Bruce blinked in surprised as they saw an aircraft, waiting for them. "How…"

Edlyn smirked and looked at Bruce, "I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry, Bruce. Leave the outbursts to me." She said.

Bruce merely smiled as he could hear the Hulk speak. _'Nice girl….. Friend…'_

They sat in the plane, as Alex sat with Natasha and Edlyn sat with Bruce, before they begun fly off to New York.

* * *

_**Note: Yay! The story is finally moving! **_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Charles merely sat there, watching Logan eyeing the new kids that had suddenly appeared at his school. Literally.

He sat there as he stared at one of them, "So I take it you are Hunter?" he asked.

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly before glaring at Logan, who was glaring at him also. In annoyance, he was about to get up and fight Logan, since he could wield anything metal- the adamantium in Logan's body shouldn't give him a problem.

Jayden sighed and just stared at the professor, his arm launching forward and grabbing his best friend's neck collar before pulling him down. "It looks like we got a lot to talk to you about." he said before glancing at his best friend and then at the professor. Slapping his best friend upside the head.

* * *

-Line BREAK-

* * *

Edlyn sat with Bruce as they enjoyed a cup of tea between each other with some snacks. They had landed from India as Alex came back from the counter, after ordering some fries.

The thing that all three had in common, was that they didn't like being around people that much. So it was an easy decision as Edlyn immediately went for a secluded spot of the café.

Bruce sipped his tea as Alex munched on his fries. Edlyn begun calling Fury as he picked up. "Edlyn."

"Fury." She said, "We came back from the location and we got Dr. Banner to help us."

"Good work."

"What now?" she asked, "I'm presuming we all need to be in one place."

"Right now, I will be heading over to talk to Rogers. Right now, Coulson is on his way to talk with Stark." He said, "And I need you to talk to Stark."

Edlyn groaned and slapped her hand over her eyes. "Fury. Why?" she only asked.

"Because you are Tony Stark's 'daughter', that's why." Said Fury, with a hint of sarcasm as Edlyn slammed her head on the table. "Damn it Fury." She merely said before ending the call.

"More talking?" asked Alex as Edlyn merely raised her hand, that still held the phone, and snapped her finger to him.

Bruce merely patted her back as she let out a frustrated groan. She lifted herself off from the table as they were finishing up. "Come on…I got to talk to a certain genius and billionaire." She said sighing.

Edlyn arrived at Stark Tower and realized Coulson had arrived already. She merely walked through the front and entered the elevator. "Hello JARVIS." She spoke, smiling.

"Hello Ms. Maxwell."

"Take me to the floor that Tony is on, please." She said.

"Certainly, Ms. Maxwell." Said the AI as the elevator begun to the top floor. Edlyn merely stood there humming to the faint AC DC music being played in the elevator as she arrived at the floor.

Tony, Pepper, and Coulson all looked and blinked in surprise as they saw her. "Hey Coulson." She said, nodding to the agent. "Hey Tony! Hey Pepper! Long time no see!" she said, waving her hand and exiting out of the elevator.

"Squeak! I didn't know you came back." Said Tony as Edlyn shrugged. "Been busy. Came back, immediately had to go to India, just got back and damn the jet lag and I just came here after sitting 2 hours in the car before I decided to turn myself into atoms and turn myself into electrical energy to get here." She said, running off.

She saw the laptop as she rose an eyebrow. "That it?" she asked.

"Yup and it's now your turn to convince him." He said, smiling.

"Lately, I've been doing a lot of convincing as of late." She said, flatly before walking over to Tony. "We need to talk."

"Can it wait?" asked Tony, "After some pizza and soda, and talking about what it was like in school like a father and daughter relationship kind of thing?"

Edlyn sighed but had a faint smile. "Let's leave that for another time…when the world isn't at stake." She said. "Also, I just frickin got back from India….when it was dead of the night and the weird adjustment hours here, I'm tired. I want to get this over with and sleep. And I can't sleep yet because I have my best friend over and a guy who has trust issues that I need to watch. Also, I have Steve to check in soon. So please, please Tony, can we get this OVER WITH?" she said.

Tony sighed, "Fair enough." As Pepper kissed her forehead before saying she was going to DC tonight and left with Coulson.

When the elevator closed, she looked at Tony. "What?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

She tapped her forehead as Tony merely 'ah'

'_Sorry, didn't know if SHIELD had this place wired'_ she said, looking around.

'_What's with the secretcy? Is it about a boy?'_ he asked.

Edlyn's face contorted in several faces before staring at him like he was insane. '_Wha- no!'_ she thought out to him. _'When we get to SHIELD, I'm going to need you hack into their system.'_

'_Whoa…the girl scout is turning bad?'_ thought Tony as he faked- gasped.

Edlyn rolled her eyes, _'Come on Tony, I'm serious.'_ She said, narrowing her eyes._ 'I peeked into Fury's mind and I couldn't believe what he's hiding. I need you to hack into their system with JARVIS and find out why the TRUE purpose, of why they are using the Tesseract.'_

Tony stared at her for a few seconds, seriously. _'You saw something you didn't like?'_

'_Something that might get us killed'_ she thought to him.

"I'm sick of flying." Admitted Edlyn as they had landed from the plane.

Alex had his hand over her neck as her face was in her hands. At this moment, her best friend's hand was glowing bluish green as Bruce patted her back, trying to comfort her.

They were landing on large runway as Edlyn stood up, taking in a swig of her tea. "Aurgh, finally…we landed!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. They grabbed their bags as they left plane.

"Edlyn." Greeted Natasha as Edlyn smiled tiredly. She waved meekly to the red head as she half-hugged her.

"Hey Nat." she said.

"Long flight?" asked the Russian Spy.

"Partly. Throw in car rides, constant flying, 2 hours of solid sleep, Tony, and other stuff." She said, rubbing her face.

Natasha smirked before patting her back. "Well Rogers is coming soon, so I'll have to greet him. You stay with Dr. Banner."

Edlyn merely gave a mock salute as she led the way for Bruce and Alex. She stood there, listening to her music in one ear and her other ear open. Bruce was being nervous and she held one of his fingers, to calm him down. It was probably because of the military equipment surrounding them. If Edlyn or Alex hadn't been caught up in all of these and went through a lot of procedures, they would've been nervous too.

Her eyes scanned around and saw a certain red head walking with a certain blond. Edlyn beamed immediately as she pulled out her earbud and waved in the air. "STEVE!" she yelled.

The Super soldier beamed as well as the girl tackled hugged him, resulting Steve to let out an 'oof'. "Hey Edlyn." Chuckled Steve.

"Stevie! It's been so long!" she said, pouting a bit. "Ah, Steve, this is Bruce Banner as you probably have been debriefed of. Bruce Banner, I am aware you know of Steve Rogers?

The girl stepped back as Bruce and Steve shared a handshake. "Uh, hi." Said Bruce, "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." Said Steve, looking at Bruce.

Bruce begun to look around nervously before putting his hands together. "Is that the only word on me?" he asked.

"Only word I care about." Said Steve as Edlyn grinned. She looked at Bruce as she wiggled her eyebrows, in a satisfying manner. _'See, what did I tell yeah?'_ she said into Bruce's mind. He merely smiled at her as Edlyn spoke, looking at Steve. "Smooth, Steve."

Bruce merely licked his lips before looking around. "It must be strange for you, all of this." He asked, referring to the new technology and warfare than the ones back in WW2."

Edlyn stuffed her hands in her pockets, popping in a piece of bubble gum and chewing it as she gave a piece to Alex, who begun to chew it themselves. The girl merely blew a bubble as big as she could before it popped and grinned. "Nah… pretty much reminds us back in the old days, huh Stevie?" she said as the super soldier smiled.

"Well yeah. This is actually kind of familiar." Said Steve, glancing at the planes and equipment, where a group of men were jogging.

"Gentlemen." Said Natasha, "You might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

Edlyn widened her eyes, "Please tell me we are not flying again. I'm sick of flying!" she yelled, to the sky. Natasha merely smirked as they could hear a loud sound being heard. Everyone was confused (except for Natasha) as Steve spoke.

"Is this a submarine?" he asked.

"Really?" said Bruce as they begun to get closer to the edge. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

Edlyn could only roll her eyes but then they saw the water churning as four large propellers appeared. Steve stepped back as Bruce commented, "no, no, this is much worse." He said as Edlyn screamed in agony that they were flying again. Alex could only pat her back as they begun to fly up into the air.

"WHHHHHHhhhhhYYYYYYY!?" she cried before Alex had to drag her inside.

Everyone begun walking in and got to the main deck, Steve seemingly in awe at the technology. Bruce seemed nervous as Edlyn got Bruce to sit down at the table as she got another card, revealing a tea set. She whipped it out and an Chinese tea set appeared and there were some tea leaves. Strangely, she had a kettle of water in her hand and just revealed a card with a flame on it. The flame com-busted, making everyone jump, but Edlyn just held the card (miraculously, it wasn't burning) and held it under the kettle making it whistle steam.

She begun calmly making some tea as Alex set the cups before handing the herbal liquid to Bruce, himself, and Edlyn.

They just sat at the table, drinking tea as Fury walked over. "Gentlemen." He said and looked at Edlyn, "Agent Maxwell."

She merely lifted her tea in response before taking another sip. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out ten bucks and held it out for Fury, who just took it. Edlyn rose an eyebrow at her friend and at her Director before ignoring it. "Doctor, thank you for coming." Said Fury, holding out his hand.

Bruce looked at it for a moment before shaking it, "Thanks for sending in some people who can…manage me."

"Bruuuce…." Warned Edlyn as Fury spoke.

"I thought Agent Maxwell and her friend, were the best choice." He said as Bruce spoke.

"SO, how long am I staying?" he asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Said Fury as Bruce merely nodded. "Where are you with that?"

Edlyn ignored everything as she left everything to them. Alex put down his cup and looked at his best friend. "What now?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. For now, we just follow orders and see how things go from there."

As Natasha begun to take Bruce to the lab, Alex glanced at Edlyn who merely nodded her head to the side. He nodded as Edlyn spoke. "Fury."

The director looked at him. "I think we can also help finding the Tesseract." Said Edlyn. "Well…more like Alex can."

"You're an expert on radiation?" asked Fury as Alex shrugged. "More or less." He replied. "I can help Dr. Banner create the algorithm to find the Tesseract. That way, we can speed the process up. "

Fury nodded before he watched Alex catch up with Bruce (who seemed relieved) as they went to the lab.

"He's a mutant, too?" asked Fury as Edlyn nodded.

"Let's just say he's the perfect friend for a person who is accidental prone." she just said.

* * *

_**Note: Just a short chapter this time. Damn, I'm so unmotivated to do anything...might as well work on my Supernatural fanfiction. **_(•⊙ω⊙•) ( °٢° )


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Loki stood in front of Jason, with an army behind him. Well, the blond was necessarily the one talking to the God of Lies and Mischief but his boss was. He was only to lead the troops. His boss had white hair and wore a black suit, that was neatly worn.

"So I believe we have a deal?" he says.

Loki stares at his (now) blue eyes and glances at the small army that was being provided. Jason caught his glance and he saw the god narrows his eyes at him before looking at his boss. "For now."

The boss of EDEN merely smiled and nodded before leaving his army in the hands of the God. Jason and a few others follow him as he speaks. "With the God of Lies and Mischief, with Thantos's power, the Tesseract… Adrianna will be surely be forced to come out." He said in delight as Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

One of them, placed a hand on his shoulders, telling him to stop it. He had short black hair, with black eyes that didn't seem to end, and he was tall with pale skin. He was thin and he wore complete black clothing.

"You know what to do." He said, glancing coldly at them all.

They bowed and had a hand over their hearts, "Yes Director Adam." They said, keeping their position like that. Director Adam merely looked away before stepping into a portal that was set up and disappeared with a few servants behind.

Jason immediately turned around and left, the others following behind. _'Wherever you are, Adrianna… be safe.'_ He thought.

Loki watched them from a distance before preparing a plan to get the supplies necessary for the plan. He heard about forcing Adrianna to come out and this displeased him. He held the scepter before glancing at Jason and the others and left. He would deal with them permanently once he had no use of them.

Edlyn woke up from her short nap and felt a lot better. She got out of the guest bedroom that Fury gave her as she wore the same clothes that she visited Bruce in India. She brushed her hair before taking out a card and was about to tap it against her face but she stopped.

She sighed and grabbed the bottle of water and chugged it, before she heard the door being knocked.

"Come in." she said as the door opened to reveal Steve.

"They found Loki." He said as Edlyn widened her eyes. "He's in Stuggart, Germany."

Edlyn groaned, "Germany? Really?" she said, remembering the events in WW2. "Why do all the bad guys go to Germany?" she sighed.

Steve gave a half smirk as he was about to leave. "Suit up, we're going." He said.

They began to board the plane taking them to Germany as Edlyn made sure everything was well done. There was no talking between any of them and when they arrived at the place, they immediately saw thousands of people running as far as they could. Most of them were gathering in the center as Edlyn grabbed her mask and put it on her face.

Immediately, her hair begun to turn pinkish-red as she slid her gloves on tighter. "Edlyn-" said Steve as she looked at him. "Wait for me." He said.

Edlyn merely smirked as the two heroes stood side by side, as the hatch begun to open. Wind whipped at their faces as Edlyn faced backwards to the air and let herself drop. Steve jumped off first, just as Loki was about shoot an elderly man, Steve had his shield ready and Edlyn spun aiming right at Loki.

Grabbing a few cards, she whipped out a gun and a katana sword and swung it at Loki. The god saw her and only saw her mask before he held his sceptre in front as there was a wielded fight.

Loki threw her off as she did a couple back flips and landed right next to Steve. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He said, walking towards Loki.

Loki laughed, "The soldier." He said, before walking closer as well. "The man out of time."

Steve looked at him as Edlyn saw the plane. "I'm not the only one out of time."

Natasha activated the guns as she spoke through the speaker, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

His response? He just shot a beam of blue light at her as Steve threw his shield at Loki, Natasha dodging the blast. Loki and Steve were having a fist fight as Edlyn went to help but she had her own fight to do.

She could see movements heading straight at her and she immediately went on the offensive mode.

The ground beneath them shook as Edlyn widened her eyes. A sense of familiarity hit her as she begun to roll on the ground, missing a spike of earth. Loki and Captain America took a chance to see what was going on and saw the people of EDEN attacking her.

They saw a girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes, with a black hat and a flower. She merely looked at Edlyn as she had her arms out. Making constant movement, the earth followed her movement.

"Poker!" yelled Steve, remembering to use her code name. He hit Loki but he easily intercepted it.

Edlyn merely pulled out a card that said water with a water droplet before she slapped it between the palm of her hands. Like she crushed a water balloon, it exploded in her hands. She removed them as a pillar of water connected between them.

Her opponent seemed surprised but brought her hands back and thrust the earth at her. Stones and dirt flew towards Edlyn.

Edlyn removed her hands as the water levitated before she gripped the water as it separated into two stands, acting like blades. She charged as she sliced the water, cutting them clean off as they fell with a SPLAT! She kept slicking the moving earth as her opponent was tiring.

When she had run out of usable earth, she tried to summon more beneath her but she had to get past the cement but it was too late. Edlyn placed her hands together as she used the water to knock her to the side.

She flew far and before Edlyn could arrest her and take in her into SHIELD, she had to dodge the fire being thrown at her.

She saw Natasha moving the ship and aiming at Loki but she couldn't get a clear shot.

Then she heard it. AC DC music begun to play over the PA system and Edlyn merely could shake her head.

Tony.

She saw Tony zooming past and shot his repulsors at Loki, who flew like a rag doll and he turned to shoot his repulsors at her next attacker, who disappeared into…well fire. Tony landed on the ground, breaking it (even though it was already beyond saving) as Loki landed.

Edlyn stood there as Tony held his weapons at him. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki raised his hands as Steve stood next to Tony and she saw his armor disappearing and his hands up.

Tony lowered his weapons as Natasha came in. "Good move."

Edlyn made her way over to the two, slightly limping as the other two heroes greeted each other. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

"Always with the flashy entrance, huh?" she said, holding her side. Tony and Steve looked at her but missed the swirling black shadow. Edlyn widened her eyes as she knocked forward as she immediately rolled upwards and Tony and Steve went to intercept the moving shadow but a man appeared with black eyes and pale skin appeared out of nowhere. He quickly threw his hands upwards, knocking her mask off as she cursed at the pain, the repulsors and the shield went through him.

Loki widened his eyes as he saw who was underneath the mask. "Adrianna." He whispered.

Edlyn widened her eyes and saw the scepter touching her chest.

"NO!" yelled Steve and immediately acted upon it. Edlyn could feel the Tesseract spreading through her as her eyes glowed blue and she took in a gasp but then nothing happened. Loki and the others were confused as her head twitched to look at the man. "S…Shadow…." She said.

The man merely bowed before disappeared into the darkness, the scepter dropping and that led Edlyn to fall onto the ground.

"Sparky/Edlyn!" yelled Tony and Steve.

Her best friend rushed towards her as her eyes grew black then blue then her normal eye colours appeared. Steve hugged her close as Loki was lead onto the ship and Steve carrying her.

The ship flew as Edlyn sat opposite of Loki, Tony and Steve looking carefully at their friend and glaring at their enemy. She could hear Tony taking jabs at Steve as she sighed, her head hurting. She could hear Thantos trying to get into her mind as she gripped her head, hissing.

Loki glanced at her as Edlyn looked at Steve and Tony. "Tony, if you don't want to be shocked and be stuck to your Iron Man suit for 5 hours and make you do stupid stunts while in it, can you _please_ shut up?" she warned him, her head pinging.

Then all of a sudden, her head snapped up as she begun to feel better. Only due to one cause though.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Natasha, seeing the thunder.

The familiar pull tugged inside the ESPER as she stood up, walking closer to the window. She merely took a quick glance and as a burst of lightning appeared. Loki immediately seemed a bit unease as Steve saw this.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" he asked.

Loki looked at him. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." He said as Edlyn snuck a glance at him as he did the same while she went back to her seat. "Although some are more welcomed than others."

A string of memories hit Eldyn as she hissed and gripped her head, Steve quickly going over. "Edlyn-?!"

The memories blurred as she let out gasps, "Frickin damn it!" she hissed. The lightning became more and more unstable as something landed on their ship. This shook everyone (and the ship) as Steve grabbed his shield and Tony put on his mask.

Edlyn went to grab another mask from her deck of cards as Tony opened the hatch. "What the heck are you doing!?" she yelled and saw someone drop down onto the hatch.

Not remembering Thor was, she watched him walk forward to Tony as he was about to shoot him. Thor merely thrust Mjolnir at him, sending Tony and Steve to the floor. Thor immediately grabbed Loki as Edlyn ran to grab Loki back.

The god of mischief glanced at her as she did the same, digging her heels into the metal floor. However, Thor didn't notice the extra weight and merely swung his hammer before disappearing into the storm.

"Holy shit-" she cursed as she grabbed another mask; a modified oxygen mask, and covered one onto Loki- unaware if the change in pressure and oxygen would harm him. She clung to Loki due to the force of speed they were going as Loki held Edlyn tighter, fearing he would lose her in the air.

They landed as Loki flew- his oxygen mask flying off and this caused Edlyn to yelp and tumble behind floor, landing in a tree. She let out a series of curse that matched a sailor, seeing Thor with his hand around Loki's neck.

Not remembering anything about them, due to the game and Alex, she immediately got off the tree safely as she could (since she had a sprained ankle), remembering her mission.

"I remember a shadow, living in your greatness-"

Edlyn threw a card between the space between Thor and Loki as it exploded into light. This temporarily blinded them as she threw two cards at Thor and Loki, binding him as she had her hand out, Thor fighting the restraints.

"Freeze!" she ordered, walking closer to Thor and Loki.

"How dare you-" said Thor, looking at Edlyn as Loki sighed.

"Are you not aware that is Adrianna?" said Loki.

Thor widened his eyes at Loki and then at Edlyn, "Or should I say Edlyn." Said Loki, his blue eyes flickering to his normal eyes before returning to blue.

Edlyn widened her eyes, "How did you know that?" she asked threateningly.

"Edlyn…." Said Thor as she looked at him, "Is that truly you?" he asked.

Edlyn rose her mask as Thor saw Edlyn's face as she narrowed her eyes at him, pointing her sword at him as electricity surrounded it.

"If you know Loki and judging by your hammer, you are Thor. Now, how do two gods," pointing both her sword at them both, "know my name when I don't remember meeting any of you two?"

Thor eye's softened, "Lady Edlyn-"

"Stop calling me that like I know you!" she yelled, her eyes glowing blue. "I don't remember meeting any of you two! I don't remember being on such familiar terms with each other!" for some reason, she was growing panicked. "I-I…huh?" she said, realizing something. "Why….are these tears?" she said, her face feeling wet. She touched her cheek and she felt something wet on her fingers. More tears and tears flowed down as she looked at Loki and Thor, her eyes turning to her warm brown eyes.

"L-Loki….T-Thor?" she said to them, her eyes widening. "W-why, did I forget two of my dearest friends?" she said, laughing. "H-How d-did I-I…" she said beginning to stutter, her chest heaving.

"Lady Adrianna!" yelled Thor, as Loki saw her knees touch the ground. The chains started to disappear as her hand went to her chest, gripping it, and her other gripping her head. She begun to heave as she heard an ominous chuckle in her head as she gritted her teeth.

In a rage of emotions as she screamed to the sky, a bright flash of lightning crashing upon her as Thor was knocked to the side and to the other side of the forest by Tony, as he was about to use Mjolnir to divert the energy away.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

When Edlyn had summoned the bright beam of lightning, Tony immediately knew something was utterly wrong. He quickly flew the skies and saw his 'daughter' kneeling on the ground. What made him ticked off, was the fact she was 1.) crying 2.) screaming 3.) and was in pain. This caused his 'daddy' senses to go off in his head. Or was that the alarm he put in his suit? Well, either which, it didn't help he saw Thor's hammer near Edlyn.

So that 'persuaded' him to knock the blond off his feet and send him flying into the forest.  
Best to known to him, Thor was going to use Mjolnir to divert the electricity away. Since he _is_ the god of Thunder, lightning, storms, (and a _few_ more things but hey, it's not important right now).

While Thor and Tony (and a bit later, Steve) where dealing it within the forest, Loki was left with the agonizing girl.

Loki slowly made his way over, careful not to get zapped. "Adrianna…."

"W-Who…?" gritted Edlyn, straining to open an eye to look at the God of Lies and Mischief.

"It's me, Loki….your friend…" he said, inching a bit forward.

"Lo….Loki?" she croaked. The beam of lightning wavered and (slightly) decreased. She snapped her eyes shut again as a wave of memories hit her but at the same time two opposing forces were trying to get away. This was also happening to Loki, due to Edlyn's telepathy and his own wave of memories. The thing that was opposing their memories and their true selves was Thantos. And in Edlyn's case, the rules of the game.

Her eyes widened as tears fell. She slowly removed her hands from her head, revealing fingernail marks, as she brought it to her arms. "Loki…I…I remember…" she whispered to him.

"You remember?" he gritted, not in anger just in slight pain.

"I-I won't remember you…later…after this…Please, don't hate me-" she said, before she let out a gasp. Her body racked with electrical pulse and was being paralyzed from her own element. Her eyes went black then the Tesseract blue, then went back to her brown eyes, then electric blue, then back to brown again. She let out a loud gasp, taking in a sharp inhale of fresh air, before letting it out.

Her head twitched (which brought slight concern to the god) before he knew that it was Edlyn. Although he didn't know the circumstances, he knew she was diverted into two personalities and people. One was Adrianna and the other was Edlyn.

Edlyn, that Loki guessed, blinked in utter confusion before setting her eyes at him. That's he knew, it was only Edlyn who did not know him or Thor, as he realized. She was alive.

That's when The Tesseract took control of him again. Edlyn quickly pounced onto him and subdued him before he could do anything, locking handcuffs around his wrist. "Damn it…seriously, Tony?" she cursed, looking at the nearly de-leveled forest.

She immediately saw Thor bringing down his hammer onto Steve's shield as she widened her eyes. "Magic Hammer?" she asked quickly.

"Yes." Said Loki as Edlyn quickly brought out a card. She threw it as it immediately stood straight, floating in front of them as curled her fingers except for her index and middle finger before making a couple of strokes and extending outwards, creating an obscure rectangular shield.

When Thor's Hammer hit the shield, it rang out like gigantic bell and wave of air hit a 100 mile radius. Pebbles and debris flew and bounced off the shield as Edlyn dug her heels into the ground, keeping a firm grip on Loki.

After the blast subdued, Edlyn twitched in annoyance at what used to be a forest…now looked like it was used as a logging camp.

Immediately she begun to call down Natasha to pick them up, as the now three heroes looked at each other.

Not long after, the five of them were all picked up and all led to the Herricarrier. No one spoke as Edlyn kept her face blank, every so often, massaging her temple and kept an eye on Loki. Thor snuck glances at Loki and more so, Edlyn, not believing his eyes while Steve and Tony were glaring at each other.

Natasha snuck a glance back and was slightly grateful she was the one piloting.

When they landed, Edlyn got Loki to stand up and led him off the ship where a group of men were armed and led Loki to his cell. The God of Mischief glanced back at her who merely stared ahead as Steve placed a hand on her back, guiding her back to her room.

Tony and Thor followed as Steve picked her up, as she buried herself into Steve's chest. "You okay?" he asked.

"No." she replied, honestly. "My head hurts in more ways than one. I slightly paralyzed myself-" she twitched with a small dose of electricity, "- and I'm thirsty, hungry, and tired. I want to take a nap but I just know if I do, I will be plagued with nightmares."

Steve looked at her worriedly as she sighed and rubbed her temples. He got his intercom and spoke, "Dr. Banner. This is Captain America"

"This is Dr. Banner. Do you need anything? " he asked politely as Alex glanced at him, mouthing 'Edlyn'.

"Do you think you or Alex could check on Edlyn? She doesn't feel too well." He spoke. Bruce stiffened as Alex heard it in his intercom. "I'll immediately be on my way." Spoke Alex, he glanced at the doctor who merely smiled, telling him to go. Within seconds, he dashed off.

It didn't take long to find Edlyn but he did see Loki. He stopped, watching the God of Mischeif go by. Surrounded by armed soldiers. He saw Loki smirk at him and he felt his body fluster. He instantly kicked himself, returning back to Edlyn.

He couldn't be distracted by good looking men. It seemed he had a bad thing meeting people who were on the opposite side.

He found Edlyn who was sitting in a chair, Steve giving her a cup of tea. "Hey." He greeted.

Edlyn turned to him and he saw how tired she looked. "Hey." She croaked, waving meekly. He went over, nodding politely to Steve, and sat down in a nearby chair. Alex placed both of his hands on both of her head and his hands glowed bluish green. Edlyn's headache (quickly) started to disappear as she took in a deep breath.

Bruce later came over, apparently to the main bridge, as he saw Alex's hands glowing. Steve just stood there amazed and later Thor came over, watching the healer work. After a while, Alex removed his hands as Edlyn let out a sigh of relief, sinking in her chair.

Natasha had came over with Bruce, as the red head sat not too far next to the youngest female. "You alright?" she asked.

Edlyn smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine now. Thanks Alex," he nodded, "just tired now but that's to be expected." She spoke.

A couple of screens appeared on the table, revealing Loki in the glass cage. Everone turned their ears open to this, some leaning closer.

"In case it's unclear," said Fury, "if you try to escape, if you so much scratch that glass." He said as he pressed a button, the bottom floor of the cage open as wind and turbulence flew. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" he pressed a few buttons, closing the hatch. "Ant-" gesturing to Loki, "Boot." Gesturing to the screen.

Loki chuckled, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He said.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Said Fury.

Edlyn cursed out loud, hitting the table. "Damnit Fury!" she hissed. Alex didn't move to stop her or tempt her to calm down as Loki looked at the camera. "Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. " Bruce fidgeted as Natasha got what he was aiming at. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you? "

"How desperate am I?" said Fury, "you threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun." Edlyn narrowed her eyes, " You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki faked flinched, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power…and for what?" he grinned, "A warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is?

Fury stared at him for a few moments as Fury begun to walk away, "Well, let me know _if real power_ wants a magazine or something."

Loki turned and stared at the camera before the image disappeared. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" asked Bruce.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Said Steve, "So Thor, what's his play?"

Thor looked at him, He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth and in return, I suspect for the Tesseract."

Edlyn placed her cheek against her fist, staring at Thor. She twisted her seat left and right, her other hand tapping the chair. "An army." Said Steve. "From outer space."

"Seems right out of a movie, doesn't it?" she asked Alex, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Yup." He replied, popping the P.

"So, he's building another portal." Asked Bruce. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" asked Thor, reacting to the name.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Shot back Thor.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Said Natasha, as Edlyn knew it was Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Said Steve, "He's not leading an army from here."

"One of the best ways to attack an enemy, is to attack from the inside." Said Edlyn, glancing at Steve as everyone looked at her. "Hey," she said defending herself. "I've done it a lot of times. Have a fight so you don't make it too easy, get myself captured, bide my time, and boom, start the invasion." She said, clapping her hands together.

Alex glanced at her, "And that made us very worried."

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad." Said Edlyn, rolling her eyes.

"You're right." Smiled Alex, "It was _horrible_." He said, frowning at her.

"But it was a horrible yet clever plan, no?"

"Unbelievable." Sighed Alex as Edlyn grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Got that right." Smiled Edlyn, before looking at everyone. "Anyway, concerning Loki having Erik Selvig and Clint Barton under his control, Loki is also under another person's control."

"What makes you believe that?" asked Natasha, getting slightly edgy.

"It's not what I believe, Natasha. It's what I _know._" She replied, flatly. " The scepter…it's part of the Tesseract. Don't know how, don't want to know hurt my brain." She said. "But Loki's eyes were the shade of blue that Tesseract is."

"So?" asked Steve.

"That is because Loki's eyes are not blue. They are green." Said Thor, realizing this. "That could be the reason, he suddenly disappeared from Asgard without anyone knowing…"

Edlyn rose a finger up, "Also, I saw the video feed when Loki came. Everyone, that is under 'Loki's' control, has the same eye colour." She spoke.

"And you're eyes turned the colour of the Tesseract when the Tesseract touched you." Said Steve, widening his eyes.

"What?!" yelled everyone, except Steve. Edlyn rose her hands. "Not under control. _Yet."_

"Yet?" asked Natasha, not convinced.

"That's because Edlyn is also a telepath." Said Tony, walking in with Coulson. "And I tested her. Her telepathy is on par with one of the world's greatest telepaths. So the Tesseract doesn't have the much control on her because she's fighting it."

Edlyn smiled at Tony, "Thank you Tony for your wonderful explanation."

Tony bowed dramatically, "Anyway, we shouldn't focus too much on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Said Bruce.

"Have care how you speak." Said Thor, becoming defensive. "Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother"

"He killed 80 people in two days." Said Natasha.

"He's adopted." Edlyn threw a cookie at Thor, who caught it as Edlyn spoke. "And thousands of people die in the war."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Said Bruce, speaking up. "Iridium…what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Spoke Tony and Alex at the same time. Edlyn widened her eyes in shock, looking at him and Tony before the two shared a smirk. Alex waved Tony to continue on.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD" Said Tony, glancing at everyone and walked forward. He tapped Thor's arm. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide and as long as Loki wants."

Tony stood in the middle of the control as he spoke, waving his hands. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

Everyone stopped for a moment, to look at him. Edlyn slapped her forehead and sighed. "That man is playing Galaga." Pointed Tony as Edlyn and Alex looked. "He thought we wouldn't noticed but we did."

Tony placed a hand over his left eye and tried to look around. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Replied Agent Hill.

"Sounds exhausting." Said Tony, before resuming. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." He replied. Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I only one who did the reading?" asked Tony.

"There were notes?" she asked, in utter surprise. Everyone stared at her as her cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat. "Well…wouldn't do too much good to me anyway. Nearly failed at Chemistry in Science 10 by 2%, got never higher than a C+ in math from grade school to grade 10 till Foundations Math, and…" she looked at everyone, "You know what, forget it."

Alex patted her head as Tony smirked. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asked Steve.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120 Million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb Barrier." Said Bruce.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Said Tony.

"If he could do that, the Tesseract is not the only threat, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet which means a lot of….mishaps will happen." Spoke Alex, sighing. "Why not just the Earth's Core while we're at it!"

"Finally, two people who speaks English." Said Tony, looking at Alex and Bruce. He looked at the older male/

"Is that what just happened?" asked Steve as Edlyn shrugged.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Said Tony, "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control-

Edlyn promptly pushed her chair and turned her seat around, before delivering a blow to Tony's back leg, earning a curse from the genius.

"Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark." Said Edlyn as Tony looked at her, while she gave him a death glare. "What do you when you first meet people? You say hello and make nice. Not give them a reason to crush your 'pretty' face or worse, kill you."

Tony opted to make a wise crack until he saw her eyes glow electric blue and saw her barring her teeth. Not to mention, the lights were flickering and he saw the small electrical bolt come out of her. He rose his hands in surrender before she smiled innocently at him. "Good." She said, placing both of her hands together.

Everyone sweat dropped, _'Scary'_ they thought.

"I heard that!" she yelled, making everyone jump. She looked at them, as they seemed shocked.

She let out a sigh, placing both of her hands on her temples. "The louder the thought is or how collective the thought is, the easier it is for me to read it without even trying."

"Like?" asked Steve.

"Like….if you were in a life threatening situation, I would pick up your thoughts during that time. Or if it concerns me or if the thought is very…concentrated." She explained. "Anyway, Bruce is only here to track the cube. Nothing more or nothing less. So no more wise crack, Tony."

Fury came in, "And I was hoping you would join him, Stark."

"I would start with that stick with his." Said Steve. "It may be…magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

Edlyn shuddered, "I hated those things." Steve gave a slight smirk.

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the Cube." Said Fury.

Edlyn took out her phone and checked it, "And _how exactly_, Director, do you know that?" she asked, glancing at Fury. The Director of SHIELD narrowed his eye at her, as well, the two having a stare down as a small bolt of electricity was emitted from her.

"-and I want to know how Loki used it, to turn of the sharpest men I know, into his personal flying monkey." Said Fury, looking at everyone except Edlyn.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Said Thor.

"I do." Said Steve, without thinking. Everyone looked at him, before he realized what he said. "I mean…I understood that reference."

Tony looked at Bruce, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir." Said Bruce. Alex stood up, "Looks like back to lab." He said.

Edlyn smirked, "Try to get Tony not to get Bruce too riled up."

Alex smirked back, "Can't say for myself though."

The two chuckled before they high-fived each other as Alex joined Bruce and Tony to the lab.

Then the man started playing Galaga, as Edlyn pushed her chair to Steve. "Want to play some cards or something?" she asked, holding a pack of regular cards.

Steve smirked, "Old Maid?" he asked.

Edlyn shrugged, "I was thinking Goldfish but that works too."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Edlyn decided to stay with Thor, as Steve went to go around the Hellicarrier and drop by the lab. The girl fidgeted in nervousness….correction, awkwardness. For some odd reason, she didn't mind Thor's presence but what made it awkward, was none of them were speaking to each other.

"So…" said Edlyn, moving her body a bit. "We haven't made introductions to each other, have we?" she asked.

Thor cleared his throat, "Ah yes. My name is Thor of Asgard."

"Edlyn Maxwell." She said, as the two shook hands.

Hunter and Jayden sat with the other X-Men as Scott spoke. "So you're saying…Edlyn Maxwell… she's from another universe like you?" he asked as Hunter and Jayden stared at him. "And you expect us to believe that?"

"Scott." Said Charles, "Many years ago, she showed me her memories of her home. Not to mention the incident with the mental field."

Hunter gritted his teeth as he sighed, "I can't believe we couldn't remember it… and now we have to figure out where Adrianna is, how to get her memories back, and WIN against her to bring her back!"

"I'm starting to think what we're doing is folly." Said Stella, leaning against the chair. "The ELEMENTS have broken up along the way, half of us joined EDEN and some joined OLYMPUS, some of us have gone rogue. Not to mention, there's one of us that is aware of Adrianna's coordinates-"

"Which Alex is keeping an eye on her." Said Charles, "Stella. Although the memories of Adrianna have allowed me to understand your situation better, she however felt very broken. Whatever differences you have with your other friends, you need to set it aside for Adrianna's sake."

Logan rubbed the back of his head, "I still can't believe that Sparky was ever dangerous."

"Well either which, we just received word that EDEN is here and they know where Adrianna is. Heck, they even joined with a force in this word." Said Jayden, "Whatever we plan, we have to act quick. EDEN won't sit around, they'll use any method to achieve what they want."

Thor had went to the bridge to Couslon to ask about Jane Foster, before Alex's voice spoke in her ear, "Edlyn. Every single Avenger is gathering in the lab. And it's not looking pretty." He hissed.

She shook herself out of her bed and immediately ran towards the lab. She didn't feel well for some reason and decided to lay down. There was a scratching feeling in her chest and she couldn't stay still.

She slid around the corner as she saw the Avengers in the lab. She just stood there and watching what was going on.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Said Bruce.

Edlyn widened her eyes as Alex inched towards her. "Not being pretty…."

"I can see that." She hissed, a flash of memories going through her head. Fury pointed at Thor.

"Because of him."

"Me?" asked Thor.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another plant who had a grudge match that levelled a small town." Said Fury, "We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Said Thor.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" retorted Fury. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" asked Steve, as Edlyn could feel the anger rolling off him.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies." Said Thor, "It is a signal to the other realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war. "

"A higher form?"

"Your forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Said Fury.

"A nuclear deterrent." Said Tony, "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" said Steve as Tony interrupted him.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Said Thor.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" asked Fury as the tension started rising.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." Said Thor.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" said Natasha. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" asked Bruce.

"We all are."

"Wait, you're on that list." As everyone was arguing with each other, no one noticed the Scepter was glowing brighter and brighter as Edlyn could hear Thantos's voice in her head.

'_Where are your heroes now?'_ said Thantos.

Edlyn gripped her head in pain, as the argument started to get more and more intense as a bang went through her head. "ENOUGH!" she yelled, as a powerful wave of electricity was emitted from her.

This caused the ship to falter as the electricity in the Hellicarrier was disrupted before the ship regained altitude. Loki nearly toppled over in his cage but when it regained level, he was confused what was going on until he saw the wave of electricity. He grinned to himself. Everyone turned to Edlyn as she was pissed.

"All of you-" she said, pointing a finger at everyone, "Would you all shut the fuck up!?"

Everyone blinked as Edlyn rubbed her temples, "I'm sick of arguing and this useless batter with each other." She complained, "First thing of all, if you want to blame to Tony and Bruce about finding out about Phase 2, blame me!" she yelled.

"You?" said Fury as Edlyn glared at him, not faltering. "Yes, me. I can minds Fury, remember? Or do you remember what I said at the bridge? The more intense the thought is, the easier it is for me to read. You kept thinking of retrieving the Tesseract from Loki and worrying about Phase 2 ordered from the Council. I asked Tony to hack into SHIELD to find about this."

"You did what?" said Fury, growing angrier.

"What? You gonna do something about it?" she asked. Steve and Tony went to stop her as she rose her hand, "Don't you dare think about it. " before she looked at them, "You two! Tony, stop being a baby! Even though it's true Howard spent his time looking for Steve when he was still in ice, it doesn't mean you can point your finger at him and blame him! If you want to blame anyone, blame your father! Steve, he's Howard's son! You should've expected he would've inherited his annoying remarks! Stop being riled up!"

Then she turned to Thor, "You, Thor Odinson!" she yelled as Thor stiffened, "You came to Earth because you are the next King of Asgard after your father! Or did the time when Odin sentenced you to Midgard all for nothing? Did Jane and the others forget your mind! We're only human! Don't expect none of us to batter with each other cause as I remember from before in my other life and here, the gods always act like they're above the humans but really you're not! You are here to stop Loki's plan and ensure the Tesseract can never be used for any wrong doing! Not to put us down!"

Alex spoke up, "E-Edlyn….you-"

"Yes, I remember." She said, gritting her teeth and clenching her teeth. They saw her eyes flashed black and went Tesseract blue. Everyone got ready to fight as she let out a growl of pain and gripped her head as her eyes started flickering from brown to blue.

'_No matter how much you fight against me, you will never win. Join me.'_ Spoke Thantos.

"Shut up…" she growled under her breath.

'_If you join me, I will crush those who are pursuing you and leave your petty little friends alive'_

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, her eyes glowing both a mixture of electric blue and Tesseract blue. She grinned maliciously as Alex widened his eyes. He let go of Edlyn as he went behind his back, bringing out a whip. He let it drop as everyone slowly prepared themselves to attack.

"Edlyn…."said Alex, slowly. "Remember who you are…don't like the Tesseract get to you."

Her face flickered as she widened her eyes. They heard beeping as everyone saw the Tesseract had been located. Everyone looked at Edlyn as she sat on the floor, holding her head. "I'm fine…" she said.

From there, she didn't know what was going on until the explosion happened. Alex and the others flew as Edlyn slowly got up. She looked around and saw Alex not too far from her. Then she remember…. "Bruce… Alex!" she yelled, her head bleeding a bit.

The Healer got up and shook his head, "I know!"

Alex quickly got up and could hear the Hulk coming out of Bruce. Edlyn heard it as she shook her head, feeling extremely light weighted. She quickly got herself up just as Alex and Thor went to deal with the Hulk.

Steve and Tony had gone off to fix the engine and Fury went off somewhere, probably to the bridge. Edlyn got up and headed towards to the Cage. She didn't bother walking as her eyes grew electric blue and dissolved into electricity. She went through the nearest outlet and went through the system.

Meanwhile, Alex stood in front of the Hulk as Thor yelled at to run. "Bruce…Hulk." He said, warningly. "let's think rationally." He said.

"Hulk! Angry!" yelled the green beast.

"I know you are!" yelled Alex, "I'm angry too!" as Hulk stared at him. "Adrianna…Edlyn is angry! Right now, we are falling into Loki's plan! If you keep acting like this, he'll win and we wouldn't want some god make fun of us right?"

The Hulk stared at him and dropped his fist. Alex gave a short smile, "Good, that's a good idea Hulk. See? You're smart." He said, as he inched closer. "Now…I need you to calm down and let me talk to Bruce, okay big guy… I need Bruce in order to stop Loki before he hurts you."

The Hulk stared at him like he was crazy and Alex placed his hand tentatively on Hulk's arm. He stared at him, growling, and Alex gave a smile, as his hand begun to glow bluish green. Thor stared amazed as he saw the Hulk becoming sleepy before shrinking and Bruce started to appear.

Alex saw the plane in front as he kept a hand on Bruce before taking out his whip. He swung it as best as he could and travelled his hand onto Bruce's head, as the Hulk started to go back into the scientist. Just as the plane started shooting, a green shield appeared in front of Alex. This allowed the bullets to deflect as Alex grunted under the pressure.

"Ha…..Alex?" asked Bruce as Alex looked at him in surprise as the other did the same. Alex gave a tired smirk, ignoring the pain in his side. "Hey Bruce."

Bruce gave a tired smirk of his own, "Ha…didn't expect that to happen."

Alex let out a tired laugh before speaking into the intercom. "Pilot, stand down! The Hulk is under control, hold your fire!"

Fury heard this and spoke into it, while firing. "What do you mean the Hulk is under the control?"

"I mean-"

Bruce took his intercom and spoke into tiredly. "He means I'm back." Said Bruce.

Fury widened his eyes, "Pilot, hold your fire!" as an arrow was shot. The next thing that happened was another engine died and the whole ship was going side ways. Alex widened his eyes before he launched his whip and it stuck to a post before he grabbed Bruce by the collar and Thor held on.

"Natasha!" yelled Alex, "can you run!?" he yelled, dodging a falling object.

"Thanks to you, yeah." She replied as Alex saw Thor had disappeared.

Edlyn arrived at Loki's cage as her eyes were the colour of the Tesseract. Loki saw her as he grinned as Edlyn placed a hand over the control panel, hacking it to open it. "Adrianna." He said pleased as Edly smiled maliciously.

"Hello Loki."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

* * *

As Tony was repairing the engine, the Hellicarrier was losing altitude. Steve was fighting against a couple of enemy soldiers, he kept backing away from being shot at. He lost his footing and was about to fly into the open sky. His hand was about to grab the cable but his hand missed.

Steve widened his eyes and was prepared to fall out of the sky until he felt a pair of arms around himself. He immediately recognized the girl from the mental field incident as her firetruck red was obviously noticeable.

She grinned at him as they were tumbling through the air. "Hold on!" she yelled.

Steve widened his eyes as he could felt his body going through a somersault. When he blinked, he realized he was back in the Hellicarrier. The soldier widened his eyes as more came. "Stella, at your service." She said to Steve.

Steve smiled, "Glad to have you on board." He said. She grinned crazily at him before she teleported and appeared behind on the soldier's back and did a back flip. Steve took the machine gun in hand as the two started to work together.

Fury and the others were holding off the enemy soldiers but then they saw a couple of others, that they knew were completely different. They're hands immediately were emersed in either fire, wind, ice, electricity, and some of the objects moved.

"Mutants?" cursed Maria as she shot at one but to only have the bullet to be deflected.

"No." said Fury, narrowing his eye. "ESPERS." He said.

They begun to hold them off and some were even lucky to wound but not to kill them. And frankly they were losing and the floor was still tilting. "Looks like you're in trouble." Said a voice.

Fury saw a barrage of attacks at them and everyone thought they were a goner. They all braced for in the invetiable but they could hear something cracking and the temperature around them was cold. Fury looked and saw a wall of ice surrounding the area as the attacks hit the wall. Ice particles flew but the wall remained, as it sounded like a bass.

They saw the floor covered in ice and snow as it begun to form higher and higher. It created a form of a woman as it smiled. They heard something slithering in the vents as some people were yelling. They saw the sand move like a snake, cutting off ice and throwing it. The sand created another form as it blew out. Fury and Maria covered their eyes to prevent them from getting sand in the eye and when it cleared, they saw Jayden standing in front of them.

He merely moved his hands, gripping them in vice hold as the sand begun to melt some of the ice to create water.

The frozen floor quickly started to melt into water, extinguishing the flames with a hiss.

Jayden looked at the director as he saluted, "Jayden Rangan, sand ESPER at your service."

Maria held her gun at him as Fury lowered her gun. "A friend of Adrianna." he confirmed.

Jayden smiled politelty," Yes. Now if you excuse me, there are few more EDEN rats in the Hellicarrier." He said before he dissolved into sand and the sand begun to disappear through the vents, just as the sand that held the EDEN enemy started to heat up.

They all yelped and screamed in pain before the sand turned to glass. Maria and the other SHIELD agents blinked at what they saw as Fury turned to the ice woman. "And you are?"

"Kalonice." She said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to help out with your altitude problem." She spoke. The ice begun to crack and it broke into shards with a sharp ping that sounded like glass as Maria looked at Fury.

Fury barely looked at her as he went to the control bridge as he heard static in his intercom. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before the Hellicarrier shuddered. Everyone grabbed something sturdy to stay balanced as they felt the Hellicarrier re-gaining altitude. He widened his eyes as the systems was back on line.

"What is going on?" ordered Fury as a screen appeared, revealing several planes with their hatches open. He saw a tall girl with auburn hair holding her hands out as he could see air being blown out. There were several other ESPERS controlling the winds, creating a cushion under the Hellcarrier as they were slowly lowered.

They saw also saw several more people standing on the plane as Fury could see their veins popping out of the forehead as the metal in the Hellicarrier groaned. Alex saw what was happening, as he and Bruce got back on the bridge as his face brightened up.

"Hunter! Kalonice! Everyone!" he yelled in glee.

The screen showed one of the ESPERS who was standing on the plane, grin at him. "Hey, Alex- Geez, this aircraft weighs… more than 1500 tons!" he yelled. "Be lucky we got everyone ready or this ship is going down!"

Alex rolled his eyes as he leaned against the railing, holding his arm. "Oh come on Dude." He said, "I've been healing people left and right from here." He said.

"Bitch." Said Hunter.

"Asshole." Replied Alex back as they shared a grin.

"Now is it really the time to be even swearing at each other?" sighed Jayden as they could hear in the intercom. They could hear the sand slithering quickly before there was a loud BLAM and yells of pain. There were several sounds of heavy objects falling onto the floor and being slammed into the wall. At first, many of the SHIELD members thought they were dead but they could hear the collective sounds of cursing and pain.

"Fuckass." Said Alex and Hunter with a face as Jayden merely chuckled.

They saw a figure lit up herself on fire before she jumped out of the plane. She flew and got next to Tony as he stared at her in surprise. She begun to push the engine to increase the speed with Tony as the two were working together.

"Who is that?" asked Fury, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

Alex smirked, "Clara. A fire ESPER." He said.

Else where, Thor appeared out of the doorway as he saw Loki being let out of the cage. "No!" yelled Thor. Loki prepared himself to intercept Thor but to only go through an illusion.

The god of Thunder looked and saw Loki standing with his arms behind his back and there was Adrianna with her eyes Tesseract blue. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" asked Loki, calmly.

Thor smashed the glass as it shook, the cage being lowered a bit. "I wouldn't do that Thor." Said Adrianna, "Remember? If you so much touch this glass, it would be a 30,000 ft fall….eh, I can't remember." She said, her smile growing every creepy.

Thor stared at her and knew she wasn't in control of herself and neither was Loki but he had to find a way out. Loki walked over to the control panel. "The human think us immortal." Said Loki. "Should we test that?"

As Loki was about to open the hatch button, there was a grunt as they all looked to see Coulson holding a very big gun. "Move away, please." He said. Loki removed him from the panel as Adrianna merely looked at him.

"You like this?" asked Coulson, glancing at Adrianna. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer."

"Ah…the Destoryer… geez, that thing packed a lot of power, didn't it?" said Adrianna, smiling back at New Mexico. "Well, that is until Thor basically destroyed it. Ha! Destroyer…destroyed!" she snickered.

"Funny." Commented Coulson. "Do you want to find out?"

Adrianna widened her eyes as she saw Loki appear behind of Coulson, ready to stab him. Something in her snapped from Thantos's control of her as she quickly turned into herself into Eletricity and appear before Loki could stab Coulson in the back.

Instead, it stabbed her right arm. Loki and the others widened their eyes as Adrianna placed her fingertips to Coulson's skin, emitting a paralyzing shock. The agent let out a yell and collapsed on the floor, as Loki pulled out the sceptre. Adrianna narrowed her eyes at him, "There's no need for such drastic measures, Loki. The plan is already at its peak, we don't need to crumble."

Thor stared at Adrianna as her eyes flickered as he widened his eyes. Loki looked at her before lowering his sceptre, glancing at her bleeding arm. "If that is what you believe."

"It's not what I _believe_, Loki." She said, following him to the control panel, "It's what I _know._"

"Hmph." Was the only reply the god gave before Loki opened the hatch. Adrianna and Loki both stared at him as Thro glanced at them, before Loki pressed the button. Sending Thor through the ship and onto the surface. Adrianna looked at the dropping cage to the surface below, as it tumbled in the wind. When it looked like a pea, she removed herself to follow the God of Mischief.

"You're going to lose." Said Coulson, just as Loki and Adrianna were about to exit.

"Am I?" questioned the god.

"It's in your nature." He replied, hissing at the electrical shock.

Loki smiled and looked at the Agent. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" he asked. Adrianna tilted her head to the side blankly and could sense the unknown help outside. She glanced at Loki, feeling herself crawling out, and kept this information to herself.

Coulson looked at him, "You lack conviction." He replied.

"I don't think I'm-" the gun that Coulson had suddenly fired and hit the god straight in the chest, sending him flying through the wall. Adrianna widened her eyes and looked at the wall, then at Coulson. "So that what it does." They both replied.

Coulson watched as Adrianna about to go through the hole Loki had created, as he spoke up. "Edlyn." He said.

"What?" she asked, calmly.

He smirked as he could see the hint of brown in her eyes and the slight tug to her lips. Not getting anything from the agent, she merely hmphed before walking through the hole. Coulson watched the petite girl's body disappear in the large hole before he closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. A sigh escaped his mouth, waiting for someone to come or until the temporary paralysis wore off.

Tony and Clara were gritting their teeth, as they were going at extreme speed. "Cap, pull the lever!" spoke Tony.

"Got it!" he yelled as Stella covered his back, his hands on the lever. Tony and Clara stopped pushing before they quickly got out the engine before anything else could happen .Worst case scenario? They would be stuck under the blades.

They immediately went back as Tony knocked down an enemy as Clara hovered inside. Stella begun to transport metal, the Fire wielder melting the iron to the walls. After covering it quickly, Steve took this chance to take a breather, watching the metal cool. Due to the altitude they were in, it didn't take long for the metal to solidify.

He looked at the two girls, Clara landing and her flaming self disappeared; revealing a British girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She merely smiled at Steve as he smiled at them. "Are all Adrianna's friends, this helpful?

They merely grinned.

Meanwhile, Loki and Adrianna boarded a plane, as Loki sat down and Adrianna opposite of them. There were footsteps as Adrianna saw Jason, looking at her. "Adrianna."

"Jason." She merely replied, staring at him coldly. "Odd seeing you here."

The other ESPER merely stared at her, before he handed her a pile of clothing. She took in wordlessly and looked at it, "Your idea?" asked Adrianna to Jason.

"Yes." He replied before glancing behind him and knelt between Loki and Adrianna. "Director Adam plans to lure you out in a trap." He said, whispering.

Loki glanced at him as Adrianna silently took her out layers to wear her new clothing. "When?"

"After Loki," said Jason, nodding to the god, "Opens the portal and the Chitauri make their way to Earth. Once that is complete, he means to launch his attack."

"And he plans to sacrifice the citizens of New York and this world?" she asked, with irritation in her tone.

"…Whatever he can to achieve his goal." He replied before standing up.

"We'll deal with him. One way or another." Replied Adrianna, as she smiled at Loki and tilted her head. "You knew."

Loki merely smirked as Adrianna burst out laughing.

Fury and the others arrived at where the cage should've been, as they saw Coulson on the floor. "Sorry boss." Said Coulson, as Alex bent down and his hand glowed bluish green. "The god rabbited." As Fury took the gun off his lap.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." He said, holding his chin.

"He's not dying. Just paralyzed." Said Alex as Bruce knelt down with him. "This is Edlyn's work."

"Edlyn?" asked Fury, "Where is she?"

"Edlyn…is now with Loki." Said Coulson as he could feel his muscles and nerve coming back.

"What?" asked Fury.

"The Tesseract." Confirmed Alex.

"But Edlyn was still in there. She took a stab to her arm for me and paralyzed me." Said Coulson, defending the girl.

"Tony did say she was a telepath…It's plausible Edlyn we know is in there and is not completely under the Tesseract's control." Said Bruce.

Coulson grunted, moving his arm again as Fury and Bruce helped him up. "Thor?"

"Plummeted in the cage." Said Coulson.

Alex looked at the panel and begun typing away. "Found where he is." He said, "Well considering he'll be fine, we have a bigger problem to handle." Said Alex, looking at Fury.

"Which is?" asked the Director as they started making their way. "Loki?

"That, EDEN, and the game has changed." Said Alex, his purple eyes turning murderous.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Good news?" said Fury, as he entered the bridge once Hunter and the others were allowed to land on the Hellicarrier and come to the bridge, in order to make nice with each other and to thank them. They seemed wary at first but after a while, the majority of them were on the same page. "Agent Coulson survived a death situation and the Hulk has been calmed down by Alex." As he got to the centre and looked at the mass of people. "Bad news?" asked Tony, once he had gotten the suit off. He was rubbing his neck and arms and somehow acquired a glass of whiskey.

"Loki has escaped and Edlyn is now on his side." Replied the director. This created an out roar from everyone as Jayden held back Hunter as Alex held back the both of them. "ENOUGH!" yelled Alex, shocking everyone. This resulted everyone to be silent immediately.

He sighed and seemed visibly tired. "Although I can understand everyone's displeasure with this," he said, "We also have another problem on our hands."

"What problem?" asked Steve, getting a couple of annoyed glances at him and the rest of the Avengers.

"The Game has now changed." He announced. A hush silence fell everyone while the people of MARVEL looked around in utter confusion and if someone dropped a pin on the floor, they would be able to hear it. Many people of MARVEL could see their faces had gone pale or were deadly white, some eyes seemed in shock and fear.

"What?" said Hunter and Jayden, breaking the thick silence. Their voices were hoarse and almost came out as a whisper.

Every single ESPER looked at each other in the eye, anxiety clear on their face as some started to murmur with each other. "Whoa, hold up." Said Tony, placing the glass on the table and looked at Alex and Fury. "What do you mean the Game has changed? What game?"

Alex opened his mouth to reply as Hunter spoke harshly. "It ain't for you to know, Stark."

Tony glared at him as Alex snapped, "Hunter! Enough!" he said .Hunter recoiled a bit but he crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. Alex closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his hand against his temple. He opened them as his violent eyes looked at Tony, "The Game, Tony, is something that Adrianna or who you know as Edlyn created."

"What? Adrianna-" said Tony as Steve spoke.

"Are you talking about that game?" he asked, seriously. Alex looked at him and nodded. He turned to rest to Bruce, Tony, and the others including Natasha and Clint who were watching it on a screen. "Before I explain what the Game is, we have to tell you who _we_-" said Alex, gesturing to them, "-really are."

"Okay…?" said Bruce unsure what he was talking about while Alex took in a deep breath.

"As you are aware, many of you, think we are what you call Mutants." He said. "However, we are _not_ Mutants. Similar, but not mutants because we do not carry the gene for it, _yet._ And our powers were gifted to us or were implanted into us."

"So basically man-made Mutants." Said Tony.

"Yes." Nodded Alex, "Now, whether you believe us or not is your choice but we are not from this universe but from a different plane of existence."

"A different plane of existence?" said Bruce, "That can't be possible. You would have the break the laws of psychics and then you would have to create enough wormholes through time and space to be able to even come here."

"Yet here we are." Replied Hunter sarcastically. Jayden elbowed him hard in the side as the Metal ESPER cursed out loud and clutched his side.

Alex ignored him and continued on. "Therefore, whether you believe it or not is your choice. But the fact we are standing before you and fought aside you, is the proof that it _is_ possible."

"And Edlyn Maxwell is…?" asked Steve warily.

Alex looked at him and his eyes softened. "Edlyn Maxwell is an ESPER like us but Edlyn Maxwell is an entirely new existence that was created by Adrianna Evelyn Chang."

"Wait, Edlyn Maxwell is an entirely new existence created by Adrianna?" asked Maria, eyeing him. "You're describing that Edlyn Maxwell never ever existed-"

"Because she didn't." said Fury. Maria and the others looked at him as he crossed his arms. "As I am aware from Adrianna has told me when she arrived at SHIELD, she said something about being achieving God Mode. I have a feeling she was hiding more than that."

Alex nodded and bit his lips. "She did achieve God Mode and in her element, she is now the abilities of any gods of thunder and lightning or anything relating to that. However… when I said Edlyn Maxwell entirely new existence created by Adrianna, what did you first presume I was talking about?"

"God…." Said Steve as he widened his eyes.

Alex nodded, "Yes. If you want to be more specific, she has gained the power of Omnipotence-"

"The power to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect." Said Tony, grumbling and sipping his whiskey. "I'm going to need something stronger." He muttered to himself.

"So what you're telling us Edlyn is actually named Adrianna, is basically God." Said Steve. Alex merely nodded as he placed hand against his head and leaned in his chair. "You know how I thought there was only one god and he didn't dress up funny?" he said, knowing Natasha could hear him, "Never expected He would be She."

"Wait till the Church hears about that." Said Tony, trying to make light of this situation.

Alex cleared his throat as Jayden spoke instead. "Well, she is what you considered to be God but she is really Him." He said. "Just more of a…stand in, I suppose you could say?"

"Wha-"

Alex cut in before this whole thing got any more confusing. "Long story short, Edlyn is really Adrianna with her memories forgotten and she basically has every power you could ever imagine. Right now that's not the problem."

Edlyn glanced blankly at the surrounding EDEN members as she stuck her place next to Loki. The god of Mischief didn't tell her to 'get her unsightly self out of his sight' in any way, so the place next to him was the best option.

Shadow, stuck close to her as soon she and Loki had descended, trailing behind her like...well a shadow. He merely kept silent and walked silently behind the two figures. Loki made no comment to his existence which caused Adrianna to raise an eyebrow but merely shrugged it off. She wasn't in any position to ask him and question his actions.

Jason had provided with new clothing when she had changed into on board the plane. It consisted of a sleek black tank top where around the collar bone and the shoulder was made out of floral lace, blue marine casual trouser, a red long sleeve flaux leather cropped moto jacket, Lace up boots, and a black sailor cap. She flipped her long black hair as her eyes were glowing the colour of the Tesseract, her face grim. Occasionally, they would switch to electric blue for a moment before returning to the other colour.

As of currently, they had infiltrated Stark tower as Edlyn felt at home. She spread her arms out and leaned her back a bit, smelling the building. She could smell different types of alcohol, different perfumes that she knew Pepper used, and of course there was a faint scent of Tony. This meant Pepper and Tony hadn't be in here for a while since this whole thing started and no one entered in.

She could feel JARVIS electrical impulse to her as she replied it back, letting out small waves of electricity. Although she was under Thantos's control, it only limited her mind not her body.

"Leave us." Said Loki, looking at the people EDEN.

They shuffled but Edlyn could see they had other orders to comply to then the God of Mischief. The girl glanced at Jason who had his hands behind his back. She smirked and glanced around .She saw a few people who were doing the same as she grinned. "Hey Loki." She said, popping her gum.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"You might want to step back." She advised him, stretching her arms. She could feel her bones and joints being popped back into place as she let out a satisfied sigh. While the God of Mischief did as he was asked , Edlyn spoke up "JARVIS?"

"Yes Ms. Mawell?" said the AI. Everyone looked around in surprise.

"Complete lock down on all floor and open the glass doors, please." She asked as the sounds of heavy locking could be heard. The elevator that was going down, was forcibly stopped and all the locks were set. The doors opened as Loki smirked. Everyone immediately charged at Edlyn as she had a malicious smile on her face, her hands lighting up. She held both of her arms out to the side as balls of electricity spun in her hand as she slammed them together. This caused the balls to collide with each other and burst, sending waves of electricity.

The lights flickered off for a while before returning back on. The members of EDEN were sent either unconscious or their whole entire body was electrocuted or the some fortunate few were slightly paralyzed. The ones who had their hands behind their back , joined with Jason as he absorbed the leftover waves of electricity. If she had seriously gone serious, he would've been burnt up and probably die. And also probably cause the city to have a blackout…in the middle of summer.

The ones who were still standing, continued to attack. Edlyn merely deflected them and made sure none of the damage would destroy Tony's home…. Although it was going to be wrecked anyway.

She merely grinned as she fought back, laughing along the way. She sent a couple of the window as they screamed in peril and some were begging for mercy.

She let go the last one, who had a high chance of not waking up again as he fell with a THUNK. She patted her hands before picking up her hat and placing it back on her head. "Well, that was fun while it lasted." She commented.

Loki walked over and poked one of the bodies with his sceptre. "Hm… this one will never wake up again." He said.

"They should know better." She merely said, before making her way to Tony's bar. Everyone watched her as she opened the fridge, taking out several cans of soft drinks. She threw them to the last members of EDEN and held one out to Loki, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, thank you." He merely said.

Edlyn shrugged and opened her can of Coke. She rose it in the air like a toast and spoke. "_Forever with God" _ she spoke flatly before taking several gulps of her drink.

"Forever with God." They spoke in their desired language before they drank their own drink. Loki merely rose an eyebrow at her at the phrase. After Edlyn had finished her drink, she let out a satisfied sigh before smirking at Loki.

"A phrase in which we used when we formed The Renegades." She said as JARVIS rebooted the whole system.

"Miss." Said JARVIS, "The Tesseract-"

"Ah yes, Dr. Selvig." She said, noting this. "You already tried to shut off the reactor, didn't you?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

"Ah, I see." She merely commented before spinning around. She stopped, stomping her ground to the floor with her hands in her back pocket. "Well, shall we start?" she asked, smiling at Loki.

Tony and the others started to fly as JARVIS spoke to Tony. "Sir, Miss Maxwell has sent me a message for you." He said.

"What? Edlyn did?" asked Tony, as Steve and the others could hear it.

"Yes sir. She has sent out electrical wave impulses and they create a message. Sent to you, the Avengers, and SHIELD." Spoke JARVIS.

"Play it." He asked.

Steve and the others listened closer as the message played.

"_Everyone. This is Adrianna Evelyn Chang or Edlyn Maxwell."_ she spoke. Her voice sounded very artificial but it was close to the real voice. "_As you are aware, I am under the Tesseract's control however, it only limits my mind. Not my body."_

"Her mind? Then how can her body-" asked Clint before it was cut it.

"_I know what you're about to say and think but my body is emitting a wave of electrical impulses, similar to when your body emits when you are in danger or being threatened. How well this message receives, I am unsure. Right now, my physical body is quickly dying."_

Everyone widened their eyes just as Tony's suit failed for a moment before restarting again. "_If the Tesseract continues to control over me and my omnipotence is still within me, my physical body will not be able to withstand the strain and I will die. However, if I do so, my body will become a bomb that will set off most of New York and if not, possibly the entire nation. Help. Please. Help. Please. Help, help, help, helppleasehelppleasehelppleasehelpplease-"_ the message dies as everyone remains completely silent.

"She's dying…?" said Natasha to herself.

Alex thinned his mouth. "Yes…the gamma radiation and the unknown power that the Tesseract holds is attacking Edlyn's mind. Being a telepath, it's only natural for her to repel it like an antibody. However, her body isn't meant for that. Not to mention, she also remembers. The body would die anyway and long enough for her to get out and jump to the next world but right now, she can't. The Tesseract is keeping her a prison in her own body and sooner or later, her body will completely explode to get rid of the threat. She's basically going to be alive mentally in her dead body… and anyone would-"

"freak out." Said Steve. "I'm guessing you guys always have to control your emotions for a reason, don't you?"

Tony floated on the top of STARKS tower as he saw Edlyn calmly looking at him with a blank yet depressed look as Selvig just finished installing the Tesseract.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Said Tony.

"It's too late!" said Selvig, "She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe!"

Edlyn glanced at him and thought, _Well, you're standing to one person who is from another universe and is not from this plane of existence…_

Tony shot his repulsors at the machine but it only created a force field and reflected the attack back at him. This created a large boom, attracting everyone's attention…. Including the people who were cluttering over the fallen bodies.

Selvig fell as Edlyn sighed. "Might as well do it then." She said. She walked over to Selvig and placed her finger tips to his head. Using her telepathic skills, she broke the link between him and the Tesseract and Thantos off and created a mental barrier around him. Hopefully, this would stop anymore mind control.

She walked over to the edge of the building and jumped off. "Edlyn!" yelled Tony. He saw her fall for a moment before she started flying in front of him, her hands in her back pocket. "Tony!" she yelled, her face blank.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Ah…my body is degrading a bit fast than I originally thought. I'm losing the ability to have facial expressions now." She said. "The barrier is pure energy." She said, "You're going to need something of equal power to get through it."

"Equal power?"

"Or something that matches its own thing. It's only repelling anything other than itself." She said.

Tony widened his eyes. "The sceptre."

Edlyn merely blinked and slightly nodded. "Excuse me, I have a position to do." She said, before floating down.

"I thought you were under control." He said.

Edlyn stopped as she turned her head to look at him, "I'm only under orders what I should be doing. Destroy enemies that I see, help Loki, and make sure the portal opens and the Chitauri get through. That's it."

Tony thought he was imaging her eyes twinkle with mirth as he heard Hunter speak to him. "Wait, she's giving us a hint!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Destroy enemies that I see, help Loki, and make sure the portal opens and the Chitauri get through…." Spoke Alex, repeating those words to himself. He made a frustrated sound as he messed up his hair, "I don't know!" he said. Hunter and Jayden started to pull Alex to the side before anything happened to their medic. If things got tough, they needed him to be focused a 100%.

"No!" said Alex, "She's telling us something but I just don't know _exactly_ what!"

"For now let's just see how things play out." Advised Steve as he kept his eye outside.

Tony was listening to everything as Edlyn beckoned him back on the deck where Loki stood. He got the hint as he smirked in his mask. "Plan B."

* * *

_**Note: Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D **_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Edlyn stood next to Loki, as they watched Tony land down and JARVIS taking off the pieces of armor. Loki and Tony begun to walk back inside as Edlyn quietly trailed behind. "Please tell me you're going to appeal my humanity." Said Loki.

Tony had his hands behind his back as he looked at Loki from the steps, "Actually," he said, "I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armour on for that." Said Loki as Tony made his way to the bar.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny." Said the billionaire as Loki looked at the scepter with an amused look. Edlyn chuckled as she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Would you like a drink?" asked Tony.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Said Loki.

"No, no. Threatening." Corrected Tony, "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one" he asked.

Edlyn glanced at the God whose face twitched with annoyance as Edlyn spoke up, "Tony, when are you _not_ having a drink? You might as well known for always have a glass of alcohol with you." She said.

Toyn smirked and shrugged as Loki went to the window. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." He said, turning to look at Tony. "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Said Tony who opened the lid and begun to pour himself some whiskey. Loki looked at him oddly as Tony made a face. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Said Loki with a smile.

"Yeah." Smiled back Tony before sobering up. "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother; the demigod. " Loki made annoyed face, "a super soldier; a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassians, and you, big fella, you managed to piss of every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Said Loki.

Tony took a sip of his drink, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Said Loki, as Edlyn could see the army of EDEN members gathering and could sense the Tesseract building up.

"We have a Hulk." Said Tony.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Said Loki. Edlyn saw Tony's eyes twinkle as she made an Ah sound, not best known to Loki however.

"You're missing the point, there is no throne." Said Tony as he got closer and closer to Tony. "There is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it. " Tony took a sip of his drink as Loki stalked forward. Edlyn sighed and walked forward, giving a signal to Jason and the others, ready to do their roles.

"Get ready." Said Jason as he got the electrical signal from Edlyn. The others nodded as they begun to set their positions while he, as the leader, went to lead the army. He could see the army of OLYMPUS, with Hunter and Jayden ready to fight at the front. He stared at them as he nodded, holding his hands in front. He showed three fingers as Jayden and Hunter saw it before doing the same.

Shadow disappeared and travelled to Edlyn's shadow, ready to move. Edlyn had her hands behind her back as she smirked, feeling the Mark 7 getting ready.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?" said Loki. Tony widened his eyes a bit as the scepter was brought to Tony's chest.

As obvious, it didn't work. Both parties were also confused as Loki tried again. "This usually works." Said Loki. Edlyn's face remained blank but inside she was laughing at the whole scene.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon, one out of five-" Tony was interrupted as Loki gripped his chin and threw him onto the floor. He slid as Loki got closer as he picked up Tony again. "You'll all fall before me."

"DEPLOY!" yelled Tony as Loki threw Tony out of the window. Edlyn sent a burst of energy which sent the Mark 7 bursting out faster as she pulled Loki back. The Mark 7 flew past them as Loki and Edlyn looked over to see Tony in his Iron Man suit again. "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name is Phil." Tony blasted Loki before he could attack and he sent him flying.

At that moment, The Tesseract let out a blast of light upwards, creating the portal. Edlyn got Loki up and she could feel the Tesseract losing one hold off her. Tony flew upwards as the fight begun.

"Forward!" yelled Jason as the Chitauri begun to attack. The army of EDEN rushed forward, attacking and harming the citizens of New York, causing as much mayhem as possible. Loki and Edlyn walked forward to the circular platform as they saw destruction unfold. Loki begun to wear his armor as Edlyn tapped his ram horn like helmet.

Loki glanced at her, without any emotion. "I was wondering when I would see that again." She commented, tapping the helmet again.

Edlyn saw a certain god of Thunder drop down as he yelled, "Loki! Adrianna!" yelled Thor. Loki looked as Thor held up his hammer. "Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it."

"You can't." spat out Loki. "There is no stopping it," as he positioned his sceptre at Thor. "There is only the war."

"so be it." said Thor, starting the fight.

Loki let out a rage as he jumped attack Thor. The two immediately fought, destroying the sign a bit. She watched as it fell down and winced before witnessing citizens run around in panic with police cars covering the streets. She rested on the back of her legs as she watched both OLYMPUS and EDEN fight against each other and begun to pass the time by picking out every single one of them and naming who they were.

OLYMPUS begun to help getting the citizens to safety while fighting EDEN and the Chitauri; which were flooding in like rats. She saw Tony being chased by a couple of Chiaturi as she saw Clara burst herself into flames, Kalonice riding the winds and using her ice powers to create platforms like Bobby to take care of the aliens. More and more ESPERS begun to follow their lead, launching upwards to the air. From afar, it would've looked like an intense aerial battle, with explosions everywhere and of course the flying.

She merely tilted her head to the side as she stood up before she turned around, to see her ex-best friend. "Jasmine." She greeted blankly.

"Adrianna." She said sharply.

"What brought you here?" asked the electric wielder, as she went behind her back before bringing out her two katanas again, their ends gleaming. Jasmine's blue eyes stared at her friend as her long black hair flapped in the wind. If she didn't have darker skin colour, wore glasses, and was shorter than Edlyn, they would've looked the same.

"To stop you." She said after a few moments.

Loki and Thor fighting off the side could be heard evidently as Jasmine snuck a glance. Adrianna charged as Jasmine widened her eyes, cursing to herself what a stupid move she did. She tripped and create a barrier of water and hardened into ice. However, Adrianna cut it easily as the two fought.

Jasmine looked at her weapon and kicked herself. She brought out her whip as it turned into water, as she tried to solidify it into a sword. The two clashed but Adrianna being more expert in combat than her, she wouldn't stand long. Adrianna tried to humor her by putting less strength and the two were in a stand still. "If you were going to stop me," she said, tilting her head to the side. "you should've been more prepared. " She could hear bullets being shot rapidly at the Chitauri as Natasha and Clint positioned themselves at Loki to fire. Edlyn saw this as Loki shot at them. At the same time, she removed her strength on her swords, causing Jasmine to topple over before she head butted her, sending electricity throughout her body.

Jasminte let out a scream before Adrianna grabbed her and swung her in the open compartment of the ship, Alex catching her. Edlyn and Alex made eye contact as Thor tackled Loki.

The ship was going down as Edlyn used her eletrokinesis to steer them safely before other members of OLYMPUS gathered their strength together to slow them down. Bruce and the others landed without much damage before they all ran out, to get to the building.

"You okay?" asked Alex to Jasmine and Bruce.

"Y-yeah." Said Jasmine as she held her head and Bruce nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Nodded Alex to Bruce before looking at Jasmine. He pulled her ear as he got angry, yelling at her causing everyone to look at him. "What are you thinking!? You're not supposed to be here!" yelled Alex as the members of OLYMPUS gathered around.

A figure appeared out of nowhere as a girl with Asian features ran over, "Jasmine?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sabrina." Said Jasmine, greeting the girl.

"What are even doing here?" she asked, separating Alex and Jasmine away from each other.

"I thought… I thought I could get Adrianna to-" stuttered the girl, as she rubbed her arm and avoided the stares.

"The rules changed." Hissed Alex as he glared at her. The Avengers rose an eyebrow at him in surprise, not aware what could make the stoic healer turn angry at her. "besides, we wouldn't be even in this whole entire mess if you didn't try to go solo and be utterly selfish." He spat before leaving the ship.

Everyone followed suit as Steve and the others witnessed the battle. "Are those-"

"EDEN members?" said Hunter, molding spare metal together into a sword. "Yeah. We're doing our best to take care of the Chitauri, getting citizens off the street, and taking care of them. All at the same time."

"Right now, our problem is Edlyn and there's the portal." Said Jayden.

Edlyn looked up as she saw the portal widening and massive beasts started dropping in. shots started to fire as more Chitauri came out as she saw Alex and the others group.  
Jason saw them as he ran forward, with several EDEN members.

Hunter and the others got ready to fight but they all had a smirk on their faces. Jason smirked and some of the Renegades did the same as they turned on their Allies, sending them unconscious or unable to fight. Bruce and the others rose an eyebrow as Steve spoke up, "Wait, aren't you our enemies?" he asked.  
Jason shrugged, "We're Renegades." He said, "and I'm not going to be at the hand of EDEN with all of this." He said, gesturing to the area around them.

Edlyn dropped down as Thor yelled at Loki, "Look at this!" he said, making Loki witness the destruction. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?""

"It's too late. It's too late to stop this." Said Loki.

"No. We can, together." Said Thor.

Before Loki could stab Thor, Edlyn deflected the tiny blade off to the side as both gods looked at her. They all widened their eyes as they saw her eyes turning brown as she smiled. "Together." She said. She flung herself and tackled Loki to the ground as she yelled, "Thor! Hold him!"

Thor immediately rushed over and placed Mjolnir on Loki's chest as he took off Loki's helmet. Edlyn placed her hands over Loki's temple as she smiled wearily, the god making eye contact with her. He saw tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she spoke. "Loki." She leaned forward and placed her forehead onto his. She closed her eyes as both could feel their breaths against each other.

Taking a deep breath, Edlyn used her telepathy and went into Loki's mind. The god gasped as his hands flew to her thin shoulders and gripped it, trying to push the intruder away. Thor held him down as Edlyn remained still as a statue.

'_Loki…Loki…'_thought Edlyn, the sounds of the battle around her dying into nothingness as the Tesseract tried to fight against her.

Edlyn opened her mind's eye as she found herself in a dark and broken version of Asgard. She glanced around as she floated around, finding the god of Mischief in his psych. She could hear laughter and looked to see a child version of Loki and a child version of Thor playing together. Frigga and Odin watched from afar with smiles but it was very choppy like bad television.

Her eyes turned sad and resumed looking for the god. She knew where she could find him and floated around, dodging broken pieces of architecture and seeing memory plays.

What were memory plays, you may ask? Edlyn decided to amuse herself now she was remembering everything and that meant, she knew of the fourth dimension dear reader. Although you may or may not realize, you tend to remember snippets of your past- whether they are happy memories or bad memories. Those memory plays contain and play memories that ones you wish to forget, the most happiest ones, recent memories before they are sorted into your brain and so forth. In other words, they're scenes of moments in your life and there is a likely chance-

"-that you dear dear reader, that you'll witness it again like a movie marathon before you die." Said Edlyn, before she looked at the writer. "Yeah, yeah, can you hurry up and get me to Loki?" she said impatiently and annoyance was clear on her face

"Fine, fine. Don't' be in such a hurry, Edlyn. I'm the author right now so you have plenty of time. Besides, I have a fanfiction to write and I have to give these readers something to go on-"

"Just get to it!" yelled Edlyn.

The writer rose an eyebrow at her own character but nonetheless, complied with her request.

Edlyn rolled her eyes and pushed the text away as she (finally) reached the throne room. The doors opened as she swam forward and saw a very tired and thin Loki on the throne. His eyes were dead as he looked at her. Edlyn's chest clenched as she could feel the negative emotions that Loki was feeling and being an telepath, it was 2x the bummer.

Edlyn smiled and flew over, her arms touching his shoulders. "Loki!" she piped.

Loki gave her a strained smile and looked up at her. "Adrianna." He whispered, before he brought his own hands to her shoulders, to bring her closer.  
Edlyn smiled as she could feel her other self-returning. She gasped and threw her head back before her eyes glowed electric blue as Loki's psych pulsed.

Adrianna noticed it was the colour of the Tesseract and narrowed her eyes. She returned to Loki and smiled. Loki placed a hand on her cheek as she buried her face into his hand, feeling his cold yet warm hand. She reached upwards and held his hand close to her face. She closed her eyes in content before opening them, her eyes soft.

Loki smiled softly as Adrianna spoke. "Come on, Loki." She said as she pulled Loki off the throne. "Let's go."

Loki's eyes dimmed a bit. "No, I cannot."

"Yes, you can." She spoke, confidently. "Loki, Thor is waiting for you. Frigga, your mother is waiting for you. Odin, your father is waiting for you. I've seen your memories Loki when I made my way here, I know you want to accept them as your family but you can't get past the fact that you're not from their blood. Have you not heard the quote 'Water is thicker than Blood'?"

Loki rose an eyebrow, "Is it not the other way around?"

Adrianna scrunched her face up, "Really? Huh. You know, things like that never really bothered me." She said, as she floated down with Loki. "But, who cares?" she grinned.

Loki smiled and chuckled, before laughing. Adrianna beamed as his psych was brightening up and the Tesseracts's hold was loosening. He placed a hand on his forehead before smiling at Adrianna, "Indeed." He merely said. Adrianna grinned as she pulled Loki's arms as the doors of the throne room opened and bright light shone. "Come on, you're not going to lose are yeah?"

Loki shook his head, amused. "I will not."

The two went through as they saw the Tesseract floating. It pulsed darkly and rapidly as Adrianna could make out Thantos presence. She threaded her fingers with Loki's, as the god held tight.

"Well…ready to say goodbye?" she asked, poking fun at him. Loki smirked as he saw Adrianna's arms glow with electricity. It was like a thick log with a handle sticking at the side and he realized it was another form of a hammer.

Loki's long scepter appeared in his hand before he nodded, "Indeed. I'm getting rather tired of this." He said, smiling.  
Adrianna smirked and looked at the Tesseract, as she saw its branches creeping outwards to them; intending to trap them.

"You hear that, Thantos!" yelled Adrianna, holding her own version of Mjolnir for him to see. "We're getting tired of this and we quit! And you can't stop us!"

The two charged, Thantos growing annoyed. The Tesseract charged as Adrianna spun in a circle, creating an orb of electricity, breaking the branches into ashes and disappeared into nothingness. She threw Loki to the Tesseract as he swung his weapon at the Tesseract, breaking the control link.

They heard a roar as a bright light consumed them, but it was rather warm and comforting like relief.

Adrianna closed her eyes as Loki brought her to his chest, the two basking in relief. The two opened their eyes, revealing their respective colours as the two leaned closer-

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Well that's it for now, folks!- PinkSakuraFlower1**_

"_**Hey!" yelled Adrianna, glaring at the writer. Her face was red as Loki stood there, staring at the writer and Adrianna. "You can't just end it there!" she yelled, marching to the writer. Her hands twitched at the anticipation of choking her. **_

_**If I didn't end it there, there wouldn't be much suspense and the readers wouldn't have anything to look forward to!- PSF1 as she pouted and poked at Adrianna. **_

"_**B-But we were- I mean I didn't mind being, I mean-" blushed Adrianna, stuttering as she threw hands in the air. "Oh come on!"**_

_**Loki held her back but he thought for a moment. What good would it do if he did let Adrianna rampage? She couldn't exactly come over to the writer's side anyway. **_

_**Anyways, folks~ That's it for it today! Tell me what you thought about this story or the latest chapters in the review and see you next time! Bye y'all! Thanks for reading!**_

"_**Hey come back here so I can electrocute you-"**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Director Adam stood at his place on a building. He stared in displeasure at the scene in front of him. He had hoped, that by allying himself with Loki and in turn with Thantos, he would be able to force Adrianna into a situation that would fall into his trap. However, that proved to be more difficult than he predicted.

First, he had to watched Adrianna act berserk and toss some of his members and creations out of the window of Stark Tower, which was enough to kill them. And ESPERS were more durable and stronger than the average human. He looked at the bodies that looked like a fly on a windshield and he narrowed his eyes in distaste. It wasn't that, he was not pleased at. They were merely expendable pawns at his need, he could always create more ESPERS by cloning the genes and forcing them to grown to the desire age and structure.

It was secondly, he started to grow displeased. His own personal group and team, that he himself handpicked, turned his back on him and EDEN. And discovered but then, he remembered that he _remembered_ they had done that several time, over the course of time. His head throbbed at the sudden rush of deleted/blocked memories and remembered that his own specialized group formed the Renegades with Adrianna.

He gripped the weapon in his hand and sighed to himself. He had to do all the work himself. Again.

Loki and Adrianna gasped at the same time, their eyes snapping open. Adrianna strained for breath, gasping like fish on dry land. Her body begun to spasm and she turned herself over, laying on her back. "Adrianna!" said Thor. He widened his eyes as he saw Loki's eyes turn back to his emerald green eyes and Adrianna's eyes turned brown once again. They let out a sigh of utter relief at the same time, before sprawling themselves on the balcony. Adrianna looked at Thor as did Loki before the two looked at themselves. A smile grew into a grin and their chests begun to shake. Not long after, they begun to laugh as Adrianna, placed a hand on her forehead.

Thor stared at them confused before breaking out into joy. "Loki! Adrianna! You have returned!" he boomed, bringing them into a bear like hug. The two made sounds of displeasure, feeling the oxygen in them being choked out of them before Adrianna begun to hit Thor. "Air! Air!" she gasped.

"Oh." Said Thor, letting the two of them go. "My apologies."

Loki cursed under his breath but couldn't help smile. The two got up with the help of Thor as the God of Mischief looked at Adrianna, his face covered with signs of tiredness and relief. "Thank you." He said.

Adrianna stared at him before placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. "Welcome." She said.

They were promptly brought back to the present as the Tesseract let out a wave of power again, as Adrianna looked upwards before looking at the city. "We need to shut down the Tesseract." She said.

"Yes." Said Thor, "But right now-"

"The civilians are in danger." she said. She heard glass being crunched as she immediately spun around to see Director Adam with the scepter. He grinned and pointed it at her. The three dodged the incoming blast as Loki summoned his spear back when he was fighting Thor at the Bifrost and Thor summoned his hammer.

"Adrianna." Cooed Adam as Adrianna narrowed her eyes. In her hands, were her swords. They begun to circle each other in the small space as electricity cackled from her. "Adam." She said back.

Adam smiled creepily, "My my, you still look the same."

"Well comes with being the almighty GOD. You never age and never grow weaker." She replied, cooly. She saw Adam's eyebrow twitch and saw him grit his teeth in anger. His eyes turned murderous as Loki and Thor could see waves of red aura rolling off him.

"GOD….GOD… that role should have rightfully be mine!" he roared in anger. "You had no right to assume the role…the power that I was destined to have!"

"Does this remind you of someone, brother?" asked Thor.

Loki stared at Adam and didn't comment, although he too realized what Thor was jabbing him at.

"No matter." Said Adam, grinning. "With the scepter in my hand, I will replace the job Thantos gave Loki to do and _I_ will be the ruler of this version of Earth and will create hybrid ESPERS with the mutant gene, this will allow me to be seen as their new God and I will vanquish you."

Adrianna turned serious as thunder clouds started to roll across the blue summer sky. The ESPSERS and civilians down below looked at the sudden thunderstorm. Lightning crashed everywhere, most hitting harmless into the buildings, defusing the harmful energies. However, some coincidentally hit some of the Chitauri out of the air, sending them to their demise.

Alex narrowed his eyes as he applied his healing powers to Natasha's wounds. "Adrianna." He said outloud.

"What?" asked every single one of them.

"And she's not alone." Said Jason, his eyes narrowing at the tower.

"You mean Loki?" asked Clint.

"No. Even worse, Director Adam." He replied.

On Stark Tower, the waves of red energy around Director Adam begun to condense as lightning struck Adrianna. At the same time, both energies surrounding them burst out.

"God Mode activated." Said Adrianna, her electrical being coming into form once again. Thor and Loki were hit by nostalgia from the time at Asgard as they noticed in her hands. Instead of her swords, in her hand to be exact, was a long thick rod where a handle stuck out at the side. Thor noticed the mark of Mjolnir at the end and he could sense his own Mjolnir reacting to the sight of it.

"Titan Mode Activated." Said Adam. Unlike Adrianna's form, his form was black. He was covered in complete darkness, his eyes gold. His mouth opened to revealing literally nothing but red. Around his figure was completely dark red as it rolled off him. The Tesseract glowed brightly and almost seemed innocent.

Adam grinned, giving chills. "Using Mjolnir?" he asked, taunting her. "Has your stay here in this world affected you so much? Using the weapon of Thor?"

Adrianna merely blinked at him. "Well yes. And I happen to know the owner of that hammer and I am proud to use such a weapon against you." She said and held up her hand. "Also…." She snapped her finger before lightning struck her again, revealing a large ram made out of nothing but electricity with the horns that resembled Loki's helmet. The ram bleated loudly before charging Adam, sending him flying with a boom.

Adrianna grinned, "And that was payback for my dear friend, Loki." She said. The ram bleated in response, Adrianna promptly patting it gently. She looked towards Thor and Loki, "I will handle Adam since well…I have a bone to pick with him. And….well-" her head looked at the scene below them.

The two gods were about to response until Adam was seen incoming at her and tackled her to the side, sending them flying. Everyone watched as two distinctive lights of yellow and red clash at each other constantly before returning to the task at hand.

Several of the Chiaturi aimed their guns at the main group; which was Steve and the others before lightning strikes crashed down onto them and they saw a spear sticking out of one of the Chitauri's head and the finger that pressed the trigger button, kept shooting as everyone widened their eyes to see Loki holding the spear. He turned the Chiatauri, taking down several others before pulling his spear out. With one swoosh, he sliced several more before Thor landed.

"Loki?" said Natasha as Loki merely kept silent. "What's the story upstairs?" asked Steve.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable. " said Thor. "Adrianna has released the Tesseracts's control over Loki and is now dealing with another foe who goes by the name of Adam."

"Should've known that bastard would be here." Said Hunter as he lifted a car and threw it at a few more Chitauri.

"So how do we do this?" asked Natasha.

"As a team." Said Steve.

"What about Adrianna?" asked Clint, glancing at the lights and checking his arrows.

"She's fighting Adam." Said Alex, looking at the sky. They all saw the fighting lights as every realized it was Adrianna. "She'll keep him occupied long enough and hopefully she doesn't break down."

"What about the scepter?" asked Tony, through the communicators. "It'll help shut down the Tesseract"

"Director Adam has it." Said Loki, as everyone saw how tired he looked. "I believe Adrianna will try to regain the scepter from him but as of right now, she is pre-occupied." Glancing at the lights.

"Guys, get ready. I'm bringing the party to you." Said Tony.

Steve and the others watched the gigantic alien whale coming towards them with Tony flying in the front. Many of the ESPERS either stared and tried to formulate a plan how to take down the beast or promptly changed their locations- taking their fight elsewhere or merely tried to get out of the beast(s) way.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Said Natasha.

Bruce looked at his team before making his way over to the beast. "Dr. Banner." Said Steve. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce looked at Steve with a small smile, still walking. "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." He stated. Right then, Bruce begun to change into the Hulk before he punched the beast. It begun to topple over, the armor flying off as Tony flew over, launching a missile at it. Hunter used the metal armor to create shield around everyone as Jayden gathered whatever silica he could find. There was an explosion as the beast died, the Chitauri screeching in rage. At then, the Avengers gathered around in a circle as the ESPERS took this time to do their job.

Adrianna smiled and laughed as she saw the Avengers gathering around before looking at Adam, the two floating in front of each other. "What's so funny?"

Adrianna grinned, re-positioning her hammer as Adam re-positioned his scythe. "Nothing except for the fact, I see your defeat."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "How? You're heroes are tired while my army continues to fight."

Adrianna smiled, "Even so, they are still human."

"WE are ESPERS!" he yelled. "Besides, even if we defeat me here and keep the Chitauri in here…you did not count for outside of New York."

Adrianna closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Adam widened his eyes as she opened them, staring confidently at Adam. "Unlike you Adam. I have friends and allies."

Elsewhere, not too far outside the city, Wolverine sliced a Chitauri to shreds with his adamantium claws. He kept on going as the X-Men worked together with OLYMPUS, keeping the fight inside.

Charles Xavier sat next to a standing figure who was similar to Adam but except he was kinder. He begun to command his troops, making sure the Chitauri and members of EDEN stayed inside the city.

Charles looked at the video feed and saw Adrianna facing off with Adam. "Are you sure Adrianna will be alright?" he asked.

Director Dike merely nodded, keeping his eyes on the screens and the task at hand. "I believe she will win against Adam. However, but after, is what concerns me."

Rogue used the powers she had absorbed from the members of EDEN before they died out. For some reason, absorbing the powers from the ESPERS was a lot different than what she did normally. Unlike having them permanently, they only lasted for a while. She didn't know if she should be relieved or be worried. It also took a lot of effort to absorb their powers to.

"You fucking bitch-" cursed Adam as Adrianna used her free hand to hit the side of her head a bit. She gave a tired sigh through her nose and had her eyes closed. "You know." She said cutting him off as she slowly opened her electric blue eyes. "I'm getting tired of this."

Adam widened his eyes as he saw her piercing blue eyes staring into his eyes as their noses was touching. "Let's end this, shall we?" she said lowly. Adrianna slammed her hammer against Adam's head as he coughed out tons of blood before he was sent to the ground below. This caused a resounding boom sending waves as Adrianna tackled him to the ground, keeping her legs on his stomach and her hands around his neck. He was sent down with a ray of electricity as Jason snapped his head to see Adam falling to the ground at an increasing speed.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE!" he yelled, his voice booming.

Every single one of them heard his voice and stopped fighting for a moment, to see a comet of black and red with a ray of electricity that was heading towards the ground. They saw the problem as they immediately complied to Jason's order.

The electro-kinesis wielder started running, bringing anyone out of the blast zone. The Avengers saw this and also begun to evacuate.

"FORM A BARRIER!" yelled Alex and Jason, as all the ESPERS begun to create a barrier. At this moment, they knew fighting was useless and survival was prior.

Adrianna and Adam crashed onto the surface, sending a blast of dirt and rumble flying. It went off like a bomb and the ESPERS did their best to contain the blast inside. The civilians outside screamed at the sudden force and several cars flew over, landing in several areas.

Everyone at the Insitute heard a resounding boom and they all looked up. They saw waves of yellow and dark red go through the sky, knocking trees down and so forth. Everyone held onto some things while some of the Chitauri died on the spot.

Director Dike looked at the screens, the blast shaking the institute. Magneto created several barriers to protect his allies as Professor Xavier contacted everyone if they were alright. "She did it…" said Director Dike.

He immediately turned around and threw his arm out, yelling. "Hurry! We must get to Adrianna immediately!"

Everyone nodded and begun to scramble off. Director Dike saluted to Professor Xavier before quickly making his way into a plane.

The X-Men gathered around as Logan and Scott looked at Xavier. "What do we do know, Professor?" asked Scott.

Charles looped his fingers together and brought them to his lips, deep in though.

After the dust cleared, the barrier was put down as they could see a figure making their way over. Everyone immediately prepared themselves but then saw Adrianna still in God Mode, dragging Director Adam towards them. In her other hand, was the scepter as it crackled against her.

"Adrianna!" yelled everyone.

She stopped and gave them a smile, before turning to EDEN and OLYMPUS. "This fight here is over." She said. All the ESPERS merely nodded as their whole body relaxed. Some promptly fainted there and then, some couldn't stand any longer and sat onto the ground, or some merely started to round their comrades to leave.

Adrianna lifted Adam easily and threw him to the side as she walked over to the Avengers. Right then, her God Mode form dispersed, revealing a very tired and wary Adrianna. Her eyes were very dulled and her skin was pale beyond comparison. Blood dripped from her mouth, sending everyone into a panic as she fell over.

"Adrianna!" yelled Loki as he caught her. He turned her around, so he could support her as everyone gathered around. Her eyes slowly looked at all of them before at the portal. She lifted the scepter shakily to Natasha as the red head took it.

The Spy let out a breath and widened her eyes before looking at her friend. Adrianna's mouth twitched into a smile as she mouthed out the words. "Go." Natasha nodded as Kalonice stood next to the spy. "I'll get you up there." She merely said, refusing to see the dying look in her friend.

Both red heads looked at each other and they began to fly their way up the tower.

There was only silence as Adrianna lifted her hand to her face. She poked as it sunk in and she dragged it, revealing rotting flesh. Some held back their bile as Loki looked at her in desperation. Alex had his hands over her body, trying to slow down the decomposition. Everyone could hear the portal closing and some looked upwards, to see the portal going away.

"The Chitauri?" asked Adrianna.

"Dead. Every single of them are dead." Said Hunter.

There was silence as Adrianna spoke, her eyes going black. "Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Steve, his eyes saddened. No one told him what was going to happen but he knew. She was dying and it was happening fast.

Adrianna closed her eyes and gave a breath before opening them. "Well… at least the Council didn't launch a missile that could've wiped out most of New York and Tony didn't need to re-direct the missile into the portal and nearly died in space." She said, grinning a bit.

The Avengers stiffened and widened their eyes as Tony gaped at her. "What?!"

"Anyway… there is one more thing we have to attend to." Said Adrianna, getting straight to the point.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Steve snapped his eyes open before taking a large gasp of air. He breathed and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. His eyes looking around, his senses open. The super soldier felt some grassy and soft underneath him and was confused. His vision cleared and saw tall green grass growing around him and he also could see colourful flowers, dancing softly in the wind.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and gripped the grass, softly. They were very much real. He pushed himself up from the ground and saw he was large field of grass, flowers, and trees. He could faintly hear birds chirping and he looked up. He widened his eyes at what he saw.

The sky was still blue but the sun- or what looked like to be the sun was shining literally right above them. It was smacked there right in the middle of the sky and he grew even more confused. The clouds that floated in the sky, started to play out images. Some of them were images that he knew were Edlyn's…or to be more precise, Adrianna's memories and some were scenes of the Battle of New York…New York….

Steve widened his eyes as he stood up. He saw his Shield, sticking out in the dirt. He grabbed for it and armed himself, looking around.

"This is definitely not New York." He said to himself.

"You got that right, Cap."

Steve whirled around and saw Clint, with his bow in hand. He had his other hand on his forehead, as it looked like he had just woken up as well. "What is this place?" asked Natasha, who seemed to recover pretty quickly.

"Don't know." Said Steve before walking through the grassy field. He saw a white gazebo and it seemed to be glowing. He started walking over to the white building with both assassins behind him. As they got closer and climbed a few stone steps before opening a very adorable wooden fence, they saw the white gazebo next to a rather large pond.

"Okay….?" Said Clint, holding his bow and ready to shoot. "This is…weird. Weren't we at New York?"

"We were." Said Tony, with Bruce standing behind him. Everyone turned around to see Tony in his Iron Man suit before the lid came over, to reveal his face. "My scanners says we _were_ in New York before we caught up in a field."

"A field? So basically we're in another world." Noted Natasha.

"Basically yeah." Said Tony, shrugging.

"But the question is, how did we get here?" asked Bruce. Everyone looked at each other and tried to remember back. However, they only came up with nothing.

"I suggest you should stop standing around like fools." Said another voice. Everyone saw Loki and Thor as they stood on the steps of the gazebo.

"Wait, did you bring us here?" asked Clint, ready to shoot.

"Calm yourselves." Said Thor, "I assure you Loki did not bring us here."

"But I did." Everyone looked behind Loki and Thor, who stepped to the side. They all saw Adrianna standing behind them, dressed in very casual clothing. Everyone blinked as they watched the girl quickly go down the gazebo and walked over to them, with a shy grin.

"Adrianna…you look-" said Bruce.

"Normal?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yeah..." he replied as everyone looked at her.

The girl hummed and nodded a bit before placing her hands behind her back and did a twirl.  
Adrianna stepped back a bit out and opened her arms, her head tilting to the side. She wore the usual black turtle neck with a large red graphic tee shirt; that looked like it had been hand done. She wore skinny jeans that had paint splatters all over with navy blue leg warms with black converse that had been doodled on. A purple hoodie was wrapped around her wait.

Her hair was black- pulled into a short pony tail- and her eyes were wide with chocolate brown. Her skin was pale and her face was shaped like a doll.

Although they could see the Adrianna they knew, the Avengers (and Loki) saw her completely different. Smaller, weaker, and…normal. "This," she said, placing a hand on her chest and her eyes were slight downcast, "is _me._ The original Adrianna. This body is the original Adrianna, before she became, you know the one you know first-" she said, waving her hand to them.

Loki walked over and Thor stiffened a bit. Everyone watched the God of Mischief stand in front of the girl and almost towered over her, completely. What no one suspected was Loki hugged her, his knees touching the grass. Even Adrianna was slightly surprised. "You had me worried…I had thought you had died."

Adrianna's eyes closed for a moment before looking at Loki properly, "I _did_ die. Just a part of me. This also affected my memories as well. I remembered about you but it only just a single fragment. I didn't really remember _dying._" She said before looking at them. "Also, with my part amnesia in the mix and well…" she shrugged.

Loki got up as Adrianna scratched the back of her head and looked at everyone. "Now, you must be wondering where you are _exactly."_ She said, clapping her hands together and smiling.

"That would be nice." Said Tony.

Adrianna nodded, "Right." Before she took in a deep breath and extended her arm to the Gazebo, "How about we sit down and have some tea first?"

Everyone looked at each other before they followed the girl. As soon they stepped inside though, everyone nearly stumbled back. They had expected to see the inside of the white gazebo but to suddenly step inside a long hallway. Everyone widened their eyes as they looked back to see the field and a butterfly fluttered by. Two large oak doors were open as they were confused.

They saw Adrianna walking further and further away from them as they started following the girl. They all looked around and realized that many of the hallways were littered with pictures that Steve instantly realized she had created herself and some were memories. What made it hard not to notice, was the fact they were floating in the air and were very audible.

Natasha saw the girl stiffened when certain pictures or to be exact, certain people spoke out. "Is that your mom?" she asked, looking at middle aged woman. She had gained weight and had brown and black hair with brown eyes. She had gained a few pounds as a pair of glasses rested on her nose. However, what made them feel comfortable was her smile.

Adrianna stopped before turning her head slightly to nod as a smile and it was full of love. "Yeah."

"How old is she? She looks like she's 35." Said Clint.

"…" a smirk appeared on her face before she burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her before she shook her head, "No, she had me when she _was_ 35\. If I still aged and I was back in my world, I would be 17 years old."

Everyone widened their eyes, "Wait, you mean your mom is 52 years old?" pointed out Clint. Adrianna merely grinned and turned around, "Yup. And the man over there? That's my dad and he's 62."

Everyone twitched and looked at the man. He was tall and you could see he was losing his air. But his face displayed authority yet cheeriness. There was a stub on his chin and there was a thin pair of glasses on his nose.

The Avengers continued to walk in the hallway and they gaped as they saw themselves walking on curved hallways and were floating in the air. They looked around and found themselves in a dark place that reminded them of space. There were colours of purple, red, blue, and several others colours in the darkness with white spots dancing. There were more and every saw Adrianna stop a large white platform that went on for miles. There was a throne on a black and white steps. There was a table made out of red wood with several chairs with all kinds of snacks and tea.

They watched the girl go onto the throne and sit on it, before realizing how small she looked on the chair. She tilted her head into a small smile but her eyes were dulled. "Sit, I have some explaining to do." She said.

They wordlessly started to seat themselves at the tables as Adrianna sipped her cup of tea and bit into her macaroon.

"So where are we, Adrianna?" asked Tony, taking a bite of Shrawma.

Adrianna swallowed her snack and held her hand over her mouth, looking at Tony while chewing. "The field? That you entered in with the flowers and plants?" she said, "That's a part of my conscious. My…positive place."

"Excuse me?" asked THor.

Adrianna scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion. "Let me put it this way. Think of your mind as one large world." She said, expanding her arms out. "Your mind is divided into different sections. One is your subconscious, a place where you perceive what you want. IT reflects your mind. So if you were to see a child's mine, it would be very bright and innocent or if the child suffered anything negative, you would clearly see it."

"So basically, the field is your subconscious?" asked Bruce.

"Kind of. " she said before her eyes narrowed a bit in thought, "You see, I'm used to putting up lies. For years, I have always been conflicted in my emotions and I could only find shelter in my family or in my own little world." She said. "And being a telepath, _creating_ my own world or several worlds is something that I can do."

"And where is here…?" asked Steve.

"This place, is the deepest part of my mind." She said. Everyone looked around and saw how dark it was yet how bright it was. "This…is your mind?"

"The truer form of it. Yes." She said, "I know, it's dark. The darkness is my current emotion, the colours are my emotions, and the lights are my brightest memories, fantasies, or other worlds that I find haven into. And this place is what you would consider to be a universe."

Everyone gaped at her as Loki stared at her. He looked around and he could feel how broken this world was. He could feel every emotion at him but it was subtle. "Now, onto the actually explanation. We are in the field that I created for the Game." Her face blank. "Well to be more precise, the final stage of the Game."

"The final stage?" asked Tony, "So you mean, this place is the level?"

Adrianna nodded as Tony merely sipped his whiskey, muttering he needed stronger whiskey. "And where are the participants? The players?" asked Clint.

Adrianna merely bowed her head and waved her hand in the air. A globe appeared as everyone saw it expanding as she started to spread it. The screen continued to expand into a large curved scene, larger than any cinema screen. There they saw scenes of people fighting before they realized they were the ESPERS fighting against each other. Teams against team. There were blasts everywhere and there were debris flying. Among the battle, the Avengers could spot several people. "Wait…is that Alex?" asked Bruce, seeing the Healer floating high above in the air and watched the participants. His long black hair was much longer than usual like a girl and he wore very traditional clothing, that reminded Thor and Loki of Greek Gods. Alex's amethyst purple eyes glowed as he held a bow in his hand.

Adrianna held out her hand, as a large golden staff appeared. It was large rod of gold, with a large circle, that was shaped like an a axe with a crescent shape in the middle. Spikes giggled and rings as they were attached. She held it at the screen as a ball of light appeared at the tip before lowering it down. "Alex." She spoke as Alex's head lifted in response.

"Adrianna." He said.

"How many left?" she asked, resting her chin against her hand.

"A few hundred left. Only a few more before they can advance to the next stage." He said.

Adrianna merely cleaned back in her chair and sighed, "How long?"

"Only been four hours." He stated, before glancing around. He narrowed his eyes before he lifted his bow. He pulled it as an arrow appeared and shot it. It flew in a flash of light, shocking everyone before one completely disappeared.

Everyone jumped as Tony rounded on Adrianna, "What was that?!", his face widened in utter shock while the others saw nothing left of the victim.

"While you were unconscious. The first round of the game was basically a race. The second level, where you are currently witnessing, is the elimination. You can team up with several people and fight the same number of people but one person can only fight one person. You cannot gang up on them nor interfere when two are fighting against each other. You can assist- in terms of rescuing- but it must be a one on one fight. Alex merely picked out one that decided to kill two people while they were engaged in battle." She explained in a monotone voice.

"And where did he go?" asked Natasha.

"Depends where or what Alex sees fit. Back to our world, a suspended dimension where they are basically frozen in time, or back to square one." Shrugged Adrianna, "I trust him to make the choice."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back into the battle. "You can join, if you wish." She said, "But-" she crossed her legs and held her staff in hand, "or stay to watch the show. It might take a while so you better get yourself comfortable, because this might take a day or two."

Note: Sorry for the very late update. I didn't know how I would write the next chapter, with university applications, and I'm currently sick. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

The Avengers watched the large theater screen, witnessing the trials going by. They watched several taken down and combust in several ways; either in fire, water, ice, dust, wind, flower petals, lightning, and several other elements. Despite they were told that the defeated were not dead, it didn't make it any less cruel.

Steve looked at the friend he grew to see as part of his childhood, "Is there no other way? Why make them fight?" he asked, walking towards her.  
Adrianna had her head down a bit and sagged in her throne. "What would you have me do?"

Steve stared at her, thinking how to put his words. "Why make them fight?" he asked carefully.

"I don't make them _just _fight, Steve." She said, her voice sounding different. "And I don't _make _them do these things. What they're doing is pure will. You may think 'God' governs everything, including what people do. But I, we, He, doesn't. " she said, lifting her head to look a bit at Steve; this allowed her to look more dark and Steve seemed slightly displaced by this. "but to answer _your_ question, I don't make them just fight. I give them different trials to compete. To see if they can take this stupid hell of a process over 9999 times that I've lost count by then, tried to be killed, battered with, bargained with, have conviction, not use the power of or the seat of God get to their heads and alter the universe as they please, punish people as they see fit without even learning if they are truly guilty or not, and so many other reasons that I might as well write a book on." She said, before tilting her head to the side and leaning back, "But I can't."

"Why can't you write a book?" asked Clint as the rest of them rose an eyebrow at her.

"Then I create a manual to become God, which will somehow find its way to Earth to become something like the Bible or a grim-lore book- which is also something that I can't do either." She said, flatly.

They stared at her before she rose up. She walked down the steps and looked at the battle scene and before Alex stopped the fight. Many were exhausted but they managed to stand tall. Alex shot a large arrow as it flew. It combusted into nothing but light and created a large swirling portal.

They all started to step in as they disappeared. More and more portals were created as many started falling in. Then they appeared in different places and were greeted with different people. "What now?" groaned Tony.

"Remember when Alex said the rules had changed?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Since I remember my memories myself, the process has been shortened. I can no longer stay "in this universe and thus must take this on another level. The literal elimination round."

"Elimination round?" asked Natasha.

"While you were unconscious, I went and appeared in every single world that I have ever traveled to." She said, waving her staff. More screens appeared and there were orbs as well, displaying her travels. They gaped at her as Adrianna's golden staff touched the ground, making it echo. They exploded as the scenes started to merge, allowing more coverage.

They saw two different armies dressed in purple and orange, carrying what Thor and Loki recognized were Greek and Roman weapons and the moral part of their team saw a boy with black hair and sea green eyes summon a gigantic wave, taking a majority of the contenders. The Avengers also witnessed an army of people using Egyptian hieroglyphics in the air and were throwing magic after magic. They also one side to see a certain hammer wielding god (they knew it was Thor because Mjolnir but they didn't recognize his face) and saw several mortal charging at them.

"So this universe," said Loki, "has the Greeks, Roman, Egyptians, and even us?"

Adrianna smiled a bit in an amusing manner, "Yup but many of the sides don't know each exist in the same world…except for some certain individuals." She said, her eyes looking to the side. "It was not fun being seen as an enemy at first and about to be killed, even though it was a complete accident." she muttered.

They saw another world where Tony made fun of a hero dressed in Black and personified as a Bat and they saw even some kids (although they were not _kids _) fighting as well. Many were being disarmed or not really 'killed'.

They also saw another world were people dressed in black with tattoos littering their arms charging. There stood a magic wielder with yellow cat eyes dressed eccentrically among the crowd.

The witnessed several people wielding certain elements like fire, water, air, and earth, fighting against the group of participants.

There was one world where it seemed like there were even more different worlds, where some carried certain symbols and they saw aliens with grey skin and black hair with strange candy corn horns as well. There was one that got their attention, as one who seemed to be male, carrying two scythes and was cursing for the whole entire time. "What is that?" asked Clint.

"….Homestuck." she said, ending it as it is.

They saw Wizards and Witches fighting as something dawned on them…. "Harry Potter?!" they asked at Adrianna, who barely reacted. She merely shrugged, "I was in Gryffindor. Well, almost to Slytherin but got into Gryffindor. Would've been fun except I was tagged along with the Golden Trio which by the way was not fun." She told them.

They saw more worlds, one containing what looked to be ninjas, mages with a strange flying blue cat, super powered people, people who seemed to be wearing rings and were on fire, large Titans (but they were more working together with the humans to fight the Titans), fighting pairs of people where one of their partners got turned into weapons and saw a girl with pig tails wielding a large black and red scythe, another girl who seemed like Little Red Riding Hood with a gigantic red scythe with a few other people, a blond guy who was throwing vending machines at them, an academy full of kids who were wielding their powers and there was a girl whose powers weren't working on, a girl with pink hair in a very frilly dress, and so forth.

"Do we even want to-" asked Bruce as Adrianna spoke loudly. "N-O." she said, heading to her throne.

"There were some choices that I shouldn't have gone to. I went to several universes were there was one world were a obnoxious girl who was God but didn't know about it and some who knew, tried to make sure she didn't end the universe. There was one who was a witch before becoming God on certain circumstances, and….some were just plain headaches. Oh and there was one were a school full of teenagers who died and was designed like purgatory and some were trying to find where God was and I was on my toes for the whole time, because I was recruited in their group-" she shuddered before muttering to herself.

Everyone merely watched her speak to herself of her adventures. They went back to watching the fight before they realized something. "Wait is that SHIELD and the mutants?!" asked Tony.

Adrianna glanced as she saw the X-Men, the Brother hood of Evil, and SHIELD working together to fight their enemy. The girl god merely nodded, "Yes…although I never expected they would do this."

"What do they get out of this?" asked Steve.

There was no response as the fight was really going no where. "Are you giving them a fight they can't win?" said Loki, realizing her motive was.

Adrianna merely stared ahead as she spoke, "Yes."

"THEN WHAT ARE THEY EVEN FIGHTING FOR?" demanded Thor. Adrianna merely scoffed as her formed changed to her GOD Mode as she carried her staff. She went past the scenes of fighting as they followed.

"What are they even fighting for?" she repeated to herself before they found themselves back at the field. Except it was dying and was grim. She stopped at the lake before glancing at Loki and the Avengers, "They're fighting for different reasons." She said, before looking down at the pond. "But it seems the true fight will come either way. You can try to stop me and fight against me, take by my side, or merely watch. Whatever if you do, it is your choice." She said before she jumped into the pond. It glowed brightly as they shut their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded.

When the lights died down, everyone looked at each other. "So what do we do?" asked Tony. They all glanced at each other and their faces were grim. Possibilities ran through their minds. How to stop her peacefully, as each Avenger and Loki gotten to know the girl personally and knew- she wasn't a threat. However, they didn't know the Adrianna they knew _now_ and they didn't know how the Game worked. Would someone really die? Would she die? Is the Universe at stake? Are other worlds at stake as well? Would she gone insane from running and would end it once and for all…in the worst way possible? Would their world be destroyed if all things went south? No one truly knew. There were only possibilities and theory but they had no evidence or information to prove anything. They were literally going in blind.

What was the other side of that pond? Another dimension? A past that no one knew? Adrianna's own personal world she created? _Their _world? Or a place where they didn't want to know?

Steve looked at his shield and remembered everything about his past and his encounter with Adrianna. How she appeared before him when he was weak and defenseless and scared the bullies away from him for a long time. He remembered fighting alongside her back in the War and the times she would take care of him and Bucky. No, no matter what state Adrianna was in, he had to go off on his belief and his memories of Adrianna.

He looked at the rest of the Avengers and Loki, before speaking up. "Although we don't know what is over on the other side," said Steve, "Adrianna is our friend. We all knew her as a friend and she hasn't done anything to harm us or anyone. We may or may not how different Adrianna is but if we can, we will help her."

"If we can't?" asked Natasha.

Steve was silent for a while before he spoke, "We'll get to that point when we have to. Now are you with me or are you going to watch?" he asked, walking to the pond. Everyone looked at each other as Loki took the first few steps to the pond. Thor followed, then Tony, then Clint, then Natasha, and then Bruce. They all stood at the edge of the glowing pond as Steve took in a breath. "Let's move out." He said before they all jumped in and were engulfed in light.

* * *

_**Note: Thanks for the follows and favorites you guys! Reviews are welcomed and gracelessly appreciated! **_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

The light died down as the Avengers gaped. They had found themselves in a deep void where large pieces of debris floated here and there. Several collided and exploded into boulders, falling towards them. They immediately got out of the way, holding their ground as they were hit with waves of dust and wind.

Steve could hear sounds of fighting in the distance and looked. However, he didn't expect to see a gigantic beam of metal coming straight at him. He didn't have time to move and braced for impact, using his vibranium shield for protection. It came into contact with a gigantic PING! And Steve gritted his teeth, as he was being pushed back.

He heard a roar and a SHICK! Sound and suddenly the object pushing him back, lessened. He saw Wolverine with his adamantium claws drawn out and had cut the beams into slices before the pieces fell to the ground. Steve lowered his shield as he looked at the feral mutant who grunted at him, "You're Captain America?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Steve lowered his shield completely before nodding, "Yeah. And you are?" he asked.

"Wolverine." Said Wolverine, before the two ran away before another piece of debris collided with them.

"So why are you here, Wolverine?" asked Steve, as they got onto higher ground. They jumped and the super soldier realized his weight was much lighter than usual but to Wolverine, it was just normal jumping for him.

"Because of Sparky suddenly going ballistic." Pointed out Wolverine. Steve looked where he was looking at and widened his eyes. He saw Adrianna glowing in power and he was witnessing the kids- that Steve realized where her friends- fighting against her and several others.

"Cap!" said Tony as he flew towards the Captain and saw Wolverine. The mask came off as Tony rose an eyebrow at Wolverine, "Wolverine." He said.

"Stark." Gritted Wolverine.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Steve.

Tony ignored Steve as he looked at the mutant, "If you here, then it means Xavier is here." He noted.

Wolverine merely nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Right now, he and Magneto are trying to reason with Sparky, but it's not going well."

"How is it not going well?" asked Tony, curious.

"Last time I counted, there were about 20 of us. Now there's now less than half." He said, looking at the god. He narrowed his eyes as he continued, "Whatever is happening right now, it's not looking good."

"So if you're here with Xavier and Magneto, where are they?" asked Tony, trying to ignore the fact that they were losing despite arriving only 10 minutes ago.

Wolverine unfolded his arms before turning around, "Come on." He grunted before he started jumping in the space like atmosphere. Steve and Tony looked at each other before they begun to follow him as well. They got higher and higher, and they were given a better look of the situation. They saw lights going off continuous and almost looked like fireworks, if it were for the exploding debris and the wind.

They stopped on a large flat rock and saw Charles Xavier and Magneto facing the battle. There was also a small make shift medic center. Jasmine, Sabrina, and a few other mutants were laid on the ground, clearly beat up and almost (seemingly) close to death.

The rest of the Avengers had arrived and saw the rows of the injured. "Did….Adrianna do all of this?" asked Bruce, immediately tending to the injured.

Charles merely nodded as he kept his eyes on the current fighting. "Not entirely. Some of those injuries were already caused by the other contestants before Adrianna appeared. From there, chaos ensued. Each one turning against each other to take them out and also engaged Adrianna. However, they were swept away like they were flies."

"We have been at this for approximately 4 hours." Said Magneto, as everyone else widened their eyes.

"And where are…." Asked Clint, glancing around for any dead bodies.

"Those who lost, are presumed either dead or simply erected out of the game." Said Charles, going forwards to the Avengers. "Those who have not, are either still fighting or are heavily injured." His eyes glancing at the row of mutants and humans alike and then looked at the center. Everyone looked just to see an explosion explode and form a ball before it exploded. Harsh winds hit them as they held on.

When it died, they saw what looked like to be sparks.

"How are we going to beat her?" asked Steve, his arm re-adjusting his shield.

There was silence as Magneto spoke, "I think there are none."

Heavy silence fell upon them. "Wait where's Thor and Loki?" asked Tony. They all saw the two gods gone before a strike of lightning appeared at the center where another strike of lightning- except it was electric blue- clashed.

"Are you kidding me?" said Tony.

The floor beneath them quaked as they felt it moving towards the center. Everyone held onto whatever they could as Wolverine stuck his adamantium claws in the ground, holding on and grabbing anyone who was slipping. "What's going on now?" he cursed when other debris started collecting.

They heard a yell as they saw Cyclops flying as Jean widened her eyes, "Scott!" she yelled as she used her telekinetic abilities to grab him and lower him to safety. "Scott, what's going on?" asked Charles.  
Scott held his stomach as he winced, "She's going out of control!" he yelled. "Hunter and the others are trying to keep her contained but Hunter said, Adrianna's abilities are clashing with each other and she's degrading too fast. At this rate, her body will collapse and she'll create a black hole or something large powerful enough like a black hole!"

Everyone widened their eyes. They looked as they heard Adrianna screaming and saw a black center of power gathering. More and more debris start to pull themselves to the center and they could see everyone trying to contain it. They saw Loki and Alex working together to calm Adrianna down but her screams only increased, causing the black center to pulse. "We need to do something, Charles." Said Magneto.

The telepathic mutant closed his eyes, flashes of Adrianna going through his mind before he opened them. "I have an idea." He said. He turned to the Avengers, the X-men, and everyone else. "Jean and I will break through Adrianna's mind." He said, "With our telepathic abilities, we might be able to break through her mental barriers for just a moment. In the mean time, however, we will require everyone to attack Adrianna at the same time. She will not be able to stop our mental attacks and our physical attacks at the same time. Hopefully, with the shear number, she'll concentrate on the physical attacks and will allow us to break through her mind."

"Will it work?" asked Clint, getting ready. His quiver was re-filled somehow and he had several arrows that he could use.

"It has too." Said Natasha, her head going to the side. They all looked and saw several galaxies and several worlds, "If we don't…."

Everyone's resolve hardened before they nodded. "Then it will be done." Said Steve. He charged as Bruce gritted his teeth, his skin turning green and growing larger and larger, before becoming the Hulk.

The Hulk roared loudly before jumping off the debris, sending it backwards, which also gave it more time from being sucked in. Tony closed his mask before speeding off and Natasha and Clint followed. Every single human, ESPER, and mutant got up and also charged, launching attack after attack. Scott shot a long beam from his eyes, gritting his teeth. Wolverine begun to claw debris and sending it flying as Charles and Jean nodded to each other.

They lifted their hands to their temples and concentrated.

Adrianna clutched at her head and her eyes were blazing. She couldn't control the black hole that she was forming but at the same time, she wanted to let it free. If she did, she wouldn't have to worry about losing herself. Her skin was being hit, like she was surrounded by heavy bass waves and her eyebrows furrowed in anger. She saw every human, mutant, and ESPER who hadn't been erected fighting against at the same time.

She lifted her arms in front of her, ready to send them flying out of the world (quite literally) but then she felt someone stabbing at her head. She roared in anger, creating the inevitable apocalyptic wave to grow larger as she was trying to defend herself at the both fronts.

"It's working." Said Steve, catching his shield before throwing it again. It bounced off, as the black center shrink back before it started to jiggle, signalling it's collapse.

Adrianna gritted her teeth and couldn't handle the stabbing at her head. On the other hand, there were the multiple attacks.

Charles and Jean struggled to keep their mental attacks and widened their eyes as they saw a younger version of Adrianna. She narrowed her eyes in determination before placing her hands on their shoulders. "Edlyn?" asked Charles. They stared at her in wonder before she smirked and she dragged their mental forms towards herself. They charged as they saw a mental barrier and saw it wavering.

Adrianna couldn't handle it and focused on the physical attacks. The three telepaths saw the wavering barrier and they charged, breaking the barrier.  
Adrianna let out a yell of pain as she gasped.

Edlyn charged and grabbed her other counter parts arms and held it behind her back while at the same time, used her other arm to loop it around her neck. Both were gritting their teeths as Edlyn looked at Charles and Jena, "DO IT NOW!" she yelled.

Charles and Jean merely nodded before combining their powers and hit everything they got at Adrianna. She screamed, sending a wave. It sent everyone flying onto their backs as Charles and Jean were knocked back to their physical forms.

They saw the black center crack and break into shards of glass as Adrianna was on her knees. Her head was facing upwards and her hands were raised half way. Everyone watched as the pieces of debris started to come together and sparkles of light appeared.

They glanced around and saw a field of grass appear. Flowers grew and blossomed, sending glows of light floating upwards.

Adrianna's eyes turned red to electric blue, then to black, then to brown, and turned white. She slowly got up and her head slowly moved to them as everyone got ready to fight. Adrianna glanced at her hands as they saw Edlyn appear.

"Sparky." Said Tony and Wolverine as Steve watched her. She turned around and smiled at them with full blown grin and held out two thumbs up before she turned around. She walked forward as she stopped in front of her other counterpart.

They looked at each other as Edlyn held out her hand, her eyes turning sad. "It's over."

Adrianna's eyes softened a bit and her existence seemed to be cracking. She closed her hands, her head lowering a bit and her hands dropping to her sides. There was silence as Adrianna opened her eyes and faced towards the Marvel universe people. "Yes. It's over. I am sorry for everything." She said, looking at each one's eyes.

Her eyes closed before opened again, her hand going to grab Edlyn's hand. They turned around, and looked at them. "This is goodbye." Said Edlyn, smiling at them.

"Again, I am sorry that I have involved all of you into this mess." Spoke Adrianna, her head shifting downwards with eyes downcast.

"What happens now?" asked Tony.

"Since no one officially won…I will only move on like usual. There is no victor, so no one's wishes will be granted. " said Adrianna, "That is for the best."

A soft glow of white beam appeared at their feet, as they started to flow upwards. Everyone watched as Steve spoke, grinning. "Goodbyes are only temporary, you know."

Adrianna and Edlyn widened their eyes before everyone smiled and nodded. Loki walked forward and reached upwards, his fingers brushing their fingertips.

Adrianna and Edlyn smiled, gripping his fingers for a while before a flash of white hit them….and there was nothing.

* * *

**_Note: Two weeks...it took me two weeks to just come up with this...one more chapter to go..._**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Final**

* * *

It had been a few months.

A few months since the Chitauri attack on New York and… it had been a few months since Adrianna left this world.

No one knew where she _exactly _went or even _how_ she left. She had simply vanished. There were records of Edlyn Maxwell exisiting from WWII with Steve and Bucky and when she became an Avenger but no one knew Adrianna even existed….except for a selected few.

Those selected few? Those consisted of the Avengers, Fury, the X-Men, The Brotherhood, and the people of Asgard.

Speaking of Asgard… what happened to Loki?

Well, since the fact that it wasn'tLoki himself that launched the invasion, the punishment wasn't what we all know dear readers. Loki and Thor did go back to Asgard but they went order to send back the Tesseract back on Asgard and Loki would be under house arrest. No prison would be occupied by the God of Mischief and Lies.

However, they couldn't ignore the fact Loki did have a part in the invasion, so the All-father sent Loki to Midgard and Asgard, to re-ensure the connections there. A few people of SHIELD, still didn't like Loki but they tolerated him well enough. And the god was the same.

Thor, as we all know, couldn't visit Jane and had to travel several worlds. But he did chaperone Loki from Asgard to Midgard and vise-versa, which meant the god of Thunder would be able to see the Avengers.

Steve? What about him?

The almighty Captain America was depressed that he had lost his friend from his past and was alone once again in the 21st Century. He still performed his duties and everything, but Steve would pull up the pictures that he and Adrianna _and _Edlyn took over the time, after they had been defrosted.

The same for Charles Xavier.

It was clear to him that his friend and adopted sister had left the world and took it easily. Magento, or Erik to be exact, came over every so often with Mystiquie/ Raven, and reminisced their time with her. Hank joined as well, telling the students at Xavier's Mansion so they would hopefully take after her.

That was until one day, Tony hosted a party after the anniversary of the invasion and Adrianna's absence, inviting the X-Men and several SHIELD members that did remember Adrianna.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" said Clint when he found Natasha, Sam Wilson, and Steve after they came back with Bucky- who seemed off from everyone he didn't know.

Steve's eyes softened a bit before he nodded, "Yeah. I wonder what she would say if she saw us like this."

Natasha smiled a bit, remembering the small girl, until Tony made an announcement. "Ah, I would like to thank you for coming to this wonderful party, in honour of Sparky-"

A clear throat from Pepper and a few others, "-I mean Adrianna." He said, rolling his eyes causing a low laughter among others. "We all knew her as one weird kid but she was a very good weird kid. Even though she disappeared in a bright light, we're going to remember her 'death' with this party, instead of us being depressed . Or she would put it 'I will kick your sorry ass back up until you get out of your stupid emo moment'"

Cued laughter before Tony gave the signal for the music, they heard the speakers screech. Everyone covered their ears as Steve yelled at Tony, "TONY!"

"Not my fault!" he yelled.

Suddenly the speaker let out a large bass boom until they heard a thunder crackling in the sky. Everyone widened their eyes in shock and jumped due to the loud noise a bright beam of lightning hit the ground. Everyone gaped and for some odd reason, they were excited. The lightning disappeared as a figure crouched on the ground. When the smoke cleared, the figure rose up and everyone gaped as they saw who it was.  
Loki and Thor grinned next to her as they came with her as Steve and Bucky spoke up, "Adrianna…."

The girl shook her head with a grin as she held out her arms in a dramatic matter, "The name is Edlyn Maxwell. You better get use to it because _I'm_ going to be here for a long, _long, _time!"

Everyone gasped and cheered as Edlyn grinned even wider, "Goodbyes are only temporary, you know." She said, to Steve who was tearing up.

"Welcome back Edlyn." He said, as Edlyn wrapped an arm around Steve and Bucky's shoulder- the Winter Soldier smiling a bit.

"Good to be back again."

* * *

_**Note: Whoot! Another story done! :D Thanks for reading this story till the end you guys! Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot! :3 Until next time Fanfiction Readers!**_


End file.
